Testigo protegido
by Tamyalways
Summary: Castle es un famoso periodista de investigación, que un día, tras infiltrarse en una importante organización de la droga, es testigo de un asesinato. Decide testificar contra uno de los hombres más peligrosos del país. Todo esto hará que su vida y la de su familia se pongan patas arriba. ¿Podrá salir vivo de todo esto? ¿Podrá empezar una nueva vida lejos de todo y de todos?
1. Chapter 1

**Buenos días, aquí os dejo el primer capítulo de la mi nueva historia. Espero que le deis una oportunidad y que os llegue a enganchar. Espero poder acabar de escribirla pronto para poder subir más rápido. Pero de momento subiré tres capítulos semanales que empezará el lunes por la tarde porque la semana que viene tengo día de mañana en el trabajo. No sé si será la última historia que escriba o no. necesito tiempo y alguna buena idea y de momento tengo poco de las dos. Pero espero poder sacar tiempo por algún lado para acabar esta y luego ya se verá. Como siempre se aceptan ideas sobre futuras historias. Sin más os dejo con la nueva historia.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 1**

POV RICK

Estoy enfrascado en el reportaje de mi vida. Como siempre estoy metido de lleno en algo grande, pero esta vez es mucho más grande de lo que me esperaba.

Estaba infiltrado en una banda de drogas, solo quería hacer un buen reportaje sobre una de las bandas más poderosas de esta ciudad, pero para nada esperaba vivir lo que acababa de vivir. Marcó su número y espero a que conteste.

-Hombre Rick, ¿ya has acabado ese trabajito tuyo? ¿Tienes algo para mi?-dice Espo, un amigo que a su vez es policía y suele pasarme algunos buenos casos para mis reportajes con la condición de darle algo bueno a él antes de publicarlo que le sirva para detener a alguien, hoy tengo algo muy gordo para él.

-Tengo que hablar contigo, pero no puede ser por teléfono.

-Parece grave, ¿estas bien Rick?

-Sí, aunque no se por cuanto tiempo.

-Me estas asustando.

-No tanto como lo estoy yo. Necesito verte ahora, en veinte minutos donde siempre, no quiero llegar tarde a casa.

-Voy de camino-dice rápidamente antes de colgar.

Me senté en nuestra mesa sin poder dejar de mover las piernas, estaba demasiado nervioso, esta vez me había encontrado con algo demasiado gordo y de esto no iba a poder escarpar fácilmente.

De repente sonó mi teléfono y pensé que sería Javier para decirme que estaba de camino. Cuando miro el identificador veo que es de casa, no quiero hablar ahora con ellos pero…no quiero preocuparlos.

-Hola.

-Hola papi.

-Hola cariño.

-¿Ya vienes a casa?

-Estaré allí en un rato te lo prometo.

-Vale. Te quiero papi.

-Te quiero pequeña-digo con una sonrisa en la cara, de repente escucho a alguien detrás y de repente la voz sonó más cerca del auricular.

-Hola Cariño, ¿Vienes a cenar?

-Si, tengo una reunión pero espero que no me lleve mucho tiempo.

-Bien, entonces te esperamos.

-Ok.

-Te quiero.

-Yo también-digo guardándome el teléfono en el bolsillo. Estaba nervioso porque mi vida podía estar en peligro y eso significa que la de ellas también. Ojala pudiera volver atrás, solo unas semanas y no haber aceptado este artículo, esta maldita investigación.

-Hola tío-dice Espo sentándose enfrente y me mira con cara de preocupación-¿Ha pasado algo con el pez gordo?

-Sí, algo grave.

-¿Cómo de grave?

-Ha matado a alguien delante de mis narices.

-¿Cómo?

-¿Quieres los detalles?-digo de mal humor por meterme en esta mierda.

-Lo siento. Rick esto no podemos dejarlo pasar. Tienes que denunciarlo, podemos acabar con él de una vez por todas.

-Y conmigo, y con mi familia.

-Rick esto es muy grave. No podemos dejar que mate a nadie más.

-No creo que sea el primero, no le tembló la mano.

-Pues con más motivos.

-¿Cuáles son mis opciones?

-Declarar en su contra. Podemos mantenerte a salvo.

-¿Cómo?

-Testigos protegidos-dice serio sacándome una sonrisa sarcástica.

-Y las chicas.

-Alexis y Kira entran dentro.

-No puedo hacerles eso.

-Piénsalo, tomate tu tiempo. No mucho pero tomate la noche y mañana me dices.

-Haga lo que haga…

-Te cambiara la vida.

-Y si testifico y me quedo.

-Rick es peligroso, aunque lo metamos en la cárcel habrá gente a su cargo que te querrán muerto.

-Y si soy un testigo protegido no sabrán quien soy. Puedo testificar sin que me vean.

-Bueno es posible. Haremos lo que quieras.

-Gracias, lo pensaré.

-Tomate tu tiempo. De momento, mandaré un coche patrulla a tu casa por si acaso.

-Gracias-dije tragando saliva y levantándome para darle la mano.

Me largue sin mirar atrás, quería irme a casa para estar con mi familia, tenía mucho en que pensar. No quería alejarme de ellas pero…por mantenerlos a salvo…haría lo que hiciera falta.

Meto la llave en la cerradura y enseguida escucho una voz corriendo hacia mí. En cuanto cierro la puerta la siento detrás de mí abrazándose a mis piernas. Me giró y la cojo en brazos comiéndomela a besos.

-Papi, te quiero mucho-dice abrazándose a mi cuello y dándome un beso. Siento como mi corazón se desarma ante ese gesto, puede que haya jodido su vida en unos días, que haya jodido su vida por una portada.

La llevo en brazos hacia la cocina donde esta Kyra haciendo la cena. Cruzamos nuestras miradas y veo que no está para nada contenta con mis ausencias de los últimos días. Por mucho que supiera como era cuando nos conocimos supongo que nunca te puedes llegar a hacer a la idea hasta que convives con ello.

Nos sentamos a cenar en silencio, bueno en silencio los mayores porque Alexis no paraba de hablar de contarme lo que me había perdido en los últimos días, cuando solo aparecía para dormir y a altas horas de la madrugada cuando ya mi pequeña estaba dormida.

-Alexis si has acabado vete a lavar los dientes.

-Pero quiero ver a papa un rato.

-Vete a la cama ya.

-Cariño, hazle caso a tu madre. Lávate los dientes y acuéstate, ahora mismo voy yo a arroparte ¿quieres?

-Vale-dice levantándose y dándome un beso antes de desaparecer.

Cuando nos quedamos solos sé que viene ahora, no quiero tener esta conversación en este momento pero parece que a Kyra le da igual lo que yo quiera o no quiera.

-Rick no puedes aparecer y desaparecer cuando tú quieras.

-Kyra es mi trabajo.

-Sí, es tu trabajo pero necesito ayuda con Alexis. Yo también trabajo y estoy en casa. Necesito que me ayudes un poco.

-Ya sabes como es mi trabajo. En cuanto acabe este trabajo estaré unos meses más libre.

-Ya y luego te meterás otra vez de cabeza en otro. No solo es la falta de estar en casa, Rick siempre estás en peligro. Tienes que pensar en Alexis…

-¿Crees que no pienso en ella?

-No, no cuando te metes con traficantes peligrosos, borrachos, prostitutas, pandilleros. Rick tienes que parar, necesito que lleves una vida más tranquila.

-No puedo dejarlo-digo sin mirarla a pesar de que quizás si tenga que dejarlo después de este caso.

-Rick piénsalo bien. Esto te aleja de tu hija y de mí. Piénsalo, tú decides. No voy a aguantar así mucho tiempo-dice levantándose y yendo hacia la cocina. Decido que es el mejor momento para ir a arropar a mi hija y quizás irme a dormir, necesito hacer algunas consultas con la almohada, tengo mucho en que pensar y muchas cosas que perder.

Subo las escaleras y me encuentro a mi pequeña tumbada en la cama. La veo sonriendo mientras se guarda algo debajo de la cama.

-¿Qué tienes ahí?-digo entrando mientras sonrió.

-Nada-dice enseñándome sus dientitos.

-¿Nada?-digo acercándome y empezándole a hacer un montón de cosquillas, hasta que conseguí sacar lo que tenía escondido. Era un cuento. Me recordó cuando era un niño y como yo hacía lo mismo, siempre escondía un libro para poder leer por la noche-¿Quieres que te lo lea?

-Si papi-dice recostándose en la cama y haciéndome un hueco.

Cuando estaba acabando el libro la mire y estaba profundamente dormida. La beso, la arropo y apago la luz.

No tengo ganas de ir a la cama, por eso quizás he alargado más la hora de las buenas noches a mi pequeña. Pero no puedo alargarlo más.

Cuando entro en la habitación Kyra ya está tumbada leyendo unos documentos, seguramente de trabajo. Recuerdo la conversación de hace apenas unos minutos sobre todo el tiempo que pasaba trabajando y encuentro la ironía en la imagen que tengo delante.

Cuando me ve deja los documentos y se gira quedando tumbada de espaldas a mí. Me cambio y me meto en la cama a su lado, y maldijo como ha cambiado nuestra relación en estos años, añoró los buenos momentos de nuestra relación y aunque quiero luchar a veces pienso que esto ya no tiene remedio.

-¿Puedes apagar la luz?-dice con la voz amortiguada por la almohada. Suspiro y apago la luz antes de terminar de meterme en la cama. Me tumbo boca arriba y empiezo a pensar en lo verdaderamente importante.

Lo principal es mantenerlas a salvo, a las dos. Ese sin duda es mi principal objetivo. No puedo permitir que les pase nada y mucho menos por mi culpa. Luego está el otro objetivo mantenerme a su lado. ¿Eso significaba que lo mejor era meter a todos en testigos protegidos? Quizás sería lo más fácil para mí, pero ¿y para ellas? Tenía que encontrar otra alternativa y tenía que encontrarla ya.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Espero que de momento os vaya gustando. Parece que va lento pero enseguida se aceleraran las cosas, y pronto aparecerá Kate en la historia solo un poco de paciencia. Gracias a todos los que hayáis leído y le hayáis dado una oportunidad.**

 **Buen fin de semana**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	2. Capítulo 2

**Buenos días, bueno pues os sorprenderá que este de nuevo por aquí tan temprano cuando dije que estaría por la tarde pero es lo que tiene los trabajos temporales, que se acaban cuando menos lo espera. Mientras siga así la cosa y no me vuelvan a llamar o no encuentre otra cosa seguiremos como hasta ahora. Subiendo lunes, martes, jueves y viernes. Iba a cambiar a tres capítulos semanales pero por ahora seguiremos así para poder adelantar un poquito la historia porque sé que al principio puede que se os haga algo larga, pero prometo que todo mejorara en los próximos capítulos, un poquito de paciencia.**

 **Ya tengo otra historia en mente pero antes quiero acabar esta y luego según del tiempo que disponga empezaré o no a escribir una nueva historia. De momento disfrutemos juntos de este camino.**

 **Por último y más importante, daros las gracias por confiar de nuevo en mí, por leer sin descanso y participar de esta nueva historia, gracias.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 2**

POV RICK

Me levanto con mayor determinación, no quiero perderlas, no quiero perder mi vida, no quiero que ellas pierdan la suya y quiero hacer lo correcto. Solo esperaba que hubiera una manera de poder hacerlo manteniendo lo anterior.

Desayunamos los tres juntos, miraba a Kyra pero esta evitaba mi mirada. Eso me hacía sentir mal. Yo era el mayor culpable de que estuviéramos así, quizás no toda pero si la mayor parte. Cuando nació Alexis me tome un año sabático, quizás pensó que eso sería para siempre, pero no podía dejar mi trabajo para siempre, no puedo hacerlo. Es parte de mi vida. Necesito la aventura, la adrenalina que me da cada vez que me meto de lleno en una investigación. Es algo de lo que no me puedo deshacer.

Aprovecho cuando Alexis se va a por sus cosas para hablar con ella, no quiero que estemos así de fríos, no quiero sobretodo que Alexis se dé cuenta de que algo no va bien. Además no quiero perderla, porque a pesar de todo, a pesar de que ahora estamos pasando por un mal momento, la quiero. Fue mi primer amor, es la madre de mi hija y aun cuando estoy con ella, cuando estamos bien me hace sentir especial.

-Kyra yo…

-¿Qué?

-No quiero que estemos mal. Siento haber estado tanto tiempo ausente pero…

-Ya es tu trabajo.

-Para ti también es importante tu trabajo.

-Si lo es, pero saco tiempo para mi familia también.

-Lo siento, intentaré hacer otros tipos de artículos…

-No prometas algo que no puedes cumplir. Eres así, y yo lo sabía. Me enamore de ti por eso Rick, pero supongo que nos hacemos mayores, tenemos responsabilidades y quizás pensé que te tendría ahí para ayudarme.

-Y estoy.

-Sí, cuando puedes que es bastante poco últimamente.

-Sabes que era un gran artículo, gracias a este podré estar en casa durante un buen tiempo.

-Eso dices, luego viene otro, y luego otro…

-Papi, mami…-dice Alexis apareciendo, cuando la miramos esta triste.

-Hey cariño…-digo agachándome para acariciarle.

-¿Estáis discutiendo?

-No-digo mirando a Kyra-solo hablábamos muy altos. Anda vamos, hoy te llevo yo al cole, ¿sí?

-Si.

-Vale, ves a darle un besito a mama-digo sonriéndole para intentar calmarla aunque en el fondo me sentía fatal porque le pudiera afectar todo esto a Alexis.

Acababa de dejar a Alexis en el colegio y quede con Espo para poder aclarar cómo íbamos a hacer las cosas. Tenía todas mis cosas conmigo, quería que las tuviera cuanto antes para que pudiéramos detenerlo lo antes posible, quería dejar todo eso atrás.

-Hola.

-Hola.

-¿Ya has tomado una decisión?

-Sí, no puedo irme. No quiero joderles la vida a ellas, ni la mía.

-Bien, pero sabes que siempre tendrás algo de peligro.

-Tengo el nombre de todos, sus fotos, todo lo que hacían, los lugares donde se reunían. Podéis detenerlos a todos.

-Aunque declares de forma oculta, sabrán que eres tú. No puede ser otro.

-Lo sé. Pero tengo que hacerlo.

-Bien, ¿por donde empezarnos?

-Tengo los nombres apuntados aquí, tengo los lugares, fotos, todo está aquí.

-Bien, vamos a la comisaría tengo que tomarte declaración para hacerlo oficial. Vamos a acabar con él te lo prometo. En cuanto tengamos la declaración y podamos ver todo lo que tienes, pediremos las órdenes necesarias para detenerlos a todos. Vamos a conseguirlo. Pero tenemos que prepararlo bien. Tenemos que hacerlo todo bien medido para que ninguno puedo avisar a otro. Vamos a conseguirlo te lo prometo, y te prometo que no te pasara nada Rick, te lo prometo.

-Te creo, cuando quieras…estoy preparado.

Llevaba horas declarando, dejando todos los cabos bien atados y estaba completamente agotado. Cuando veo salir a Espo de la sala de interrogatorio veo mi teléfono y ahí está un par de llamadas de casa. Sabía que esto no ayudaría a la conversación de esta mañana pero necesitaba hacer esto, y quizás entonces pueda tomarme unos meses libre y pueda recuperar un poco esta relación que ahora parece que va derecha al desastre.

-Ya lo tengo todo-dice Espo apareciendo.-hemos conseguido todas las órdenes de arresto. Vamos a hacerlo bien. Tenemos preparado un operativo para las seis de la mañana, vamos a detenerlos a todos a la vez, no le vamos a dar ninguna oportunidad para que se escapen.

-¿Y ahora?

-Ahora te vas a casa con tu familia. En cuanto la operación acabe te llamaré. Con todas las pruebas que tenemos contra ellos más tu declaración el juicio será rápido. Cuando te quieras dar cuenta habrás dejado todo esto atrás.

-Eso espero.

-¿Tienes miedo?

-¿Tu no lo tendrías?

-Rick todavía puedo meterte en testigos protegidos.

-No, está bien.

-Bien, en unas horas te llamo. Todo va a salir bien.

-Ok-digo levantándome y yéndome hacia la casa con la sensación de que estaba haciendo las cosas bien, o al menos eso esperaba.

Cuando entro por la puerta nos la veo por ningún lado. Dejo la chaqueta colgada en una silla y las llaves en su sitio y subo arriba. Las encuentro a las dos en el baño. Kyra está bañando a nuestra hija.

-Papi-dice al verme.

-Alexis, estate quieta para que podamos acabar-dice Kyra de mal humor, sin duda por mi culpa.

-Si quieres me ocupo.

-Bien-dice levantándose cabreada y dejándome allí solo con la niña.

Me acerco a ella y me ocupo de lavarle la cabeza antes de sacarla con una toalla y secarle bien. Cuando acabo le pongo el pijama y empiezo a secarle su pelo. Ella no dice ni una sola palabra y eso me preocupa, mi hija no es de las que se quedan callada.

-¿Qué tal el cole?

-Bien-dice como respuesta.

-Cariño, ¿Te pasa algo?

-Mami…mami esta triste y enfadada.

-Hey, va a estar bien. Tendrá un mal día ¿vale?

-Yo no quiero que este triste.

-Solo tienes que darle muchos abrazos y besos y verás como no estará triste-digo sonriéndole mientras la bajo de la silla donde estaba sentada y la veo salir disparada hacia abajo-cuidado con las escaleras-digo a su espalda pero ya está demasiado largo como para oírme.

Cunado recojo todo bajo por las escaleras y las encuentro ya más tranquilas ambas sonriendo y hablando de sus cosas, no puedo evitar sonreírles y por una vez veo una sonrisa de Kyra hacia mí, hace demasiado que no consigo que me dirija una.

-Papi, ¿Puedo irme a jugar?

-Claro, pero ten cuidado.

-Vale-dice desapareciendo.

Me acerco hacia el sofá sentándome a su lado. Nos quedamos ambos en silencio y quietos hasta que siento como se apoya en mi costado y se abraza a mi cuerpo. La atraigo hacia mí y le doy un beso en su cabeza.

-Siento no haber contestado.

-Gracias por lo que le has dicho a Alexis.

-Ella no tenía la culpa, yo era el culpable de que estuvieras así. Pero soy un idiota y últimamente no sé cómo arreglar las cosas. Pero te prometo que voy a intentarlo Kyra. Te lo prometo.

-¿Crees que podemos arreglarlo?-dice con la voz amortiguada por mi hombro y me incorporo para poder mirarla a los ojos.

-¿Tu no?

-No lo sé-dice con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Yo tampoco lo sé, pero sé que merece la pena intentarlo.

-Por Alexis…

-No, por nosotros, por lo que hemos vivido. Te quiero Kyra aunque últimamente no te lo diga y quizás ni te lo demuestre. Lo hago y voy a intentar dar lo mejor de mí para que esto funcione. Si tú quieres claro-digo mirándola fijamente a los ojos y la veo sonreír y besarme suavemente.

-Vamos a intentarlo.

-Bien-digo sonriéndole mientras tiraba de ella de nuevo para quedar abrazados en el sofá. Necesitaba estar bien, necesitaba estar bien con ellas.

Cenamos como hacía mucho que no lo hacíamos, felices, como una familia. No había malas caras, malas contestaciones, no había malos pensamientos. Ambos lo estábamos intentando por Alexis pero sobre todo por nosotros y eso me hizo querer dar todo de mi parte. Si hacía falta…hasta dejaría mi trabajo por mantenerlas, lo que sea.

Me quedo tumbado en la cama, desnudo después de hacer el amor con mi mujer, absorto en mis pensamientos. Tengo miedo de lo que puede estar pasando en estos momentos. Mi futuro y el de mi familia se están llevando a cabo en este momento.

Decido levantarme con cuidado para no despertarla y bajo las escaleras hacia la cocina. Me preparo mi café y decido quedarme sentado al lado del teléfono esperando esa llamada que puede cambiar mi vida.

Sobre las 7 y media suena el teléfono y no dejo ni llegar a dar el segundo tono antes de cogerlo. Del otro lado se escucha un gran bullicio hasta que por fin escucho su voz.

-Todo ha salido perfecto, los tenemos a todos Rick-y con esas palabras solo puedo sonreír, relajado porque todo ha salido bien.

-¿Todo bien?-escucho una voz procedente de la puerta de la cocina cuando levanto la mirada allí esta Kyra mirándome.

-Todo bien-digo levantándome y abrazándola. Ahora sé que es lo importante, ellas son lo más importante. Se acabaron los artículos, se acabaron las investigaciones, ellas son lo más importante y por ellas voy a luchar hasta el final.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, mañana tendremos un capítulo nuevo con un gran giro. Espero que os siga gustando y sé que estáis ansiosos porque aparezca Kate pero aún queda para ello un poco más. Pero tened paciencia que cuando aparezca habrá mucho pero que mucho Caskett. Gracias y hasta mañana.**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	3. Capítulo 3

**Buenos días de nuevo, aquí estamos un día más con un nuevo capítulo. No sabéis la ilusión que me hace veros comeros la cabeza pensando en que va a pasar ahora, en cómo voy a hacer las cosas para que se conozcan. Simplemente me encanta que me lo hagáis saber. Sin más os dejo con el capítulo ;)**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 3**

POV RICK

Han pasado ya dos semanas desde que declare. Todo fue muy rápido, tanto que me sorprendió. Está siendo el juicio del año según comentaban en la televisión y me enorgullecía de haber podido ayudar a que se diera.

Había declarado hace dos semanas al inicio del juicio y unos pocos días de la detención, me sorprendió la llamada de Espo pero también me alegro. He podido dejarlo atrás y ahora disfruto de mi familia.

He pedido un año sabático en el trabajo para poder pensarme si quiero seguir con esto o no y mientras tanto puedo estar con ellas y hacerle ver a Kyra que voy a darlo todo por estar con ellas.

Pero ahora, dos semanas después veo como Espo se acerca a mi casa con cara de pocos amigos. No entiendo que hace aquí a no ser que sea una visita de amigos cosas que nunca había sucedido antes, no al menos en mi casa. Habíamos quedado para tomar algo, para ver el fútbol, pero siempre en algún bar. Ahora estaba aquí justo dos casas más allá de la mía y acercándose.

-Alexis cariño vete dentro a ver a mama ¿sí?

-Pero quiero seguir jugando aquí.

-Cariño, venga dentro.

-Vale-dice un poco molesta porque le hay cortado la diversión.

Me limpio las manos en un trapo y me acerco hacia la entrada. No es que no quiera ser un buen anfitrión, pero quiero mantenerlas a ellas lejos de todo esto. Cuando me ve acercarme hacia la puerta se frena entendiendo lo que quiero hacer y se apoya en mi coche que está justo en la puerta.

-Hey.

-Hey.

-No es que no me alegre de verte pero… ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Tengo…tengo noticias.

-Por tu cara no creo que sean muy buenas.

-Rick…

-Suéltalo.

-A escapado, el pez gordo ha escapado-dijo golpeándome de lleno haciendo que casi me caiga para atrás por la noticia.

-Pero…

-no sabemos cómo todavía. Solo sé que esta fuera. Tenemos que sacaros de aquí Rick.

-No…no puedo…

-Rick estas en peligro, y tu familia también.

-¿Cómo…como se lo digo? ¿Cómo les digo que tienen que dejar su vida atrás por culpa mía?

-Por hacer algo bueno Rick, por testificar contra un traficante y un asesino.

-Si ya, cuando estén fuera sin ver a su familia y amigos, dejando sus vidas atrás seguro que creen que he hecho algo bueno.

-¿Entonces…?

-¿No hay nada que podamos hacer?

-Sí, pero no creo que te vaya a gustar.

-¿Qué?

-Podemos fingir tu muerte.

-¿Cómo?

-Eso déjamelo a mí. Si te decides por esa opción, no creo que vayan a por tu familia aunque siempre te quedara algo de duda. Ellas podrán seguir con tu vida pero tú deberás entrar en testigos protegidos.

-Pero ellas no estarán de todo a salvo.

-Este peso gordo no es de quien ataca a las familias, en cuanto sepas que estás muerto se acabó y más cuando está libre. Además yo me ocuparé de ellas, te lo prometo.

-Tengo que pensarlo.

-No puedes pensarlo mucho. Estas de verdad en serio peligro.

-Voy a mandarlas fuera de la ciudad esta noche. Mañana nos reunimos y te diré cuál es mi decisión.

-Decidas lo que decidas tendrás mi apoyo.

-Gracias, voy a necesitarte aquí si…

-Estaré con ellas. Ahora habrá dos coches en la puerta. Estarás protegidos. Si las mandas fuera habrá un coche que las seguirán para que estén bien, el otro se quedará aquí contigo.

-Bien, gracias por avisar.

-Ojala no tuviera que hacerte pasar por esto. Sin ti no hubiéramos tenido una oportunidad y ahora…pienso averiguar como ha escapado y los responsables lo pagarán. Cuando lo pillemos podrás volver.

-Cuando lo pilléis…-dije mirando al infinito seguro de que podían pasar años, de que incluso no viviría para verlo.

-Lo siento tío.

-Eso ya lo he dicho y no ayuda-dije levantando la voz-lo siento, no tienes la culpa. Gracias.

-¿Estarás bien?

-Lo mejor que pueda estar.

-Nos vemos mañana.

-Nos vemos mañana-digo viendo cómo se marcha. Enseguida diviso dos coches que se acercan y aparcan alrededor de mi casa. Me saludan con la cabeza y tras devolverles el saludo me dirijo al interior de casa, tengo que convencerlas para que se vayan a pasar la noche fuera y sé que quizás eso conlleva una nueva bronca que para nada llega en un buen momento.

Entro en la casa y veo que Alexis está en su habitación lo que hace que me relaje, lo que me faltaba es tenerla por medio cuando tenía que tener una conversación que sin duda no iba a gustar a Kyra.

Me acerco a ella y ella se gira con una sonrisa y me abraza antes de besarme. Últimamente estábamos más unidos, nos habíamos prometido intentarlo y en eso estábamos por eso me dolía aún mucho más todo esto.

-¿Pasa algo?-dice al ver mi cara.

-Yo…Kyra creo que…necesito tiempo.

-¿Tiempo?

-Para pensar sobre lo nuestro.

-¿Cómo? Pensé que me querías y querías luchar.

-Yo también lo pensaba. Pero necesito estar solo y pensarlo.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Podíais ir a pasar el fin de semana a casa de tus padres.

-Es broma ¿no?-dice con una sonrisa que desaparece al ver que mi cara para nada es de estar haciéndole una broma-Es en serio. Rick no te entiendo. Pero me he cansado de entenderte. Puedes pensártelo todo lo que quieras. Me voy a pasar el fin de semana a casa de mis padres, cuando venga espero que hayas tenido la decencia de irte.

-Kyra…

-Se acabó. No puedo más-dice dando un portazo y yéndose hacia la parte de arriba. Escucho un pitido haciéndome saber que el té está preparado. Apago la cocina y me dejo caer sobre la silla.

Pensaba que tenía dudas sobre lo que hacer, pero creo que con mi comportamiento de ahora me estaba mintiendo. Tengo claro que tengo que hacer. Las quiero, quiero que estén libres, quiero que estén a salvo y quiero que puedan vivir sus vidas sin que nada de esto les afecte, aunque eso signifique que tenga que perderlas.

Siento como las lágrimas empiezan a escocerme los ojos. Pero cuando veo a mi pequeña bajar corriendo sonriendo ajena a todo lo que había pasado, me limpio las lágrimas con las manos y la recibo en mis brazos.

-Vamos a ver a los abuelos.

-¿Si?

-Sí, vienes ¿no papi?

-No puedo cariño-digo mirando a Kyra que está bajando por las escaleras con una pequeña maleta, en la que no caben ropa para más de cuatro o cinco días.

-Pero papi…

-Papi tiene que hacer unas cosas aquí en casa. Pero estarás con mami y con los abuelos. Te lo vas a pasar muy bien.

-Pero yo quiero que vengas.

-Y yo cariño, pero no puedo. Mándame una foto con Niebla ¿sí?-digo refiriéndome a la perrita que tiene sus abuelos y de la que está enamorada.

-Vale papi. Vamos mami que quiero ver a Niebla-dice contenta saltando.

La paro un poco y la abrazo contra mi cuerpo con fuerza intentándome llenar de su juventud, de su fuerza, de ese amor puro que sentía. La abrazo y no puedo evitar que las lágrimas caigan por mi cara porque aunque ella no lo sepa, puede ser la última vez que la vea en mi vida y siento como me muero por dentro por no poder estar con ella, por no poder volver a ver esa carita suya que me enamora.

-Te quiero mucho cariño.

-Y yo a ti papi-dice abrazándome y siento como se me muere algo en los más profundo de mi alma.

-Vamos cariño, tenemos que irnos-dice Kyra agarrándola y tirando de ella hacia el exterior.

Me coloco en la ventana para poder verlas marcharse. Se va feliz tranquila ajena a todo. En cambio Kyra va enfadada, pensado que todo ha acabado y la verdad es que no sabe que se ha acabado de verdad para siempre. Toqueteo mi anillo de casado, me lo quito y me lo meto en el bolsillo. Las veo partir y enseguida uno de los coches va detrás de ellas.

Vuelvo a sentarme en la silla y me derrumbo por completo. Ya no puedo dejar de llorar, mi vida se acaba de ir al traste y todo por mi culpa. Todo por conseguir el artículo del año y ahora, mi vida ¿Qué sentido tiene? Sin ellas nada tiene sentido, quizás es casi mejor que el pez gordo me encuentre y ponga fin a toda esta tortura.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Bueno espero que algunas de vuestras dudas se hayan resuelto. Ya vemos que ha pasado y que ha decidido hacer Rick. ¿Ha tomado la decisión correcta? ¿Si hubiera estado bien con Kyra hubiera tomado la misma decisión? Hacerme saber qué es lo que pensáis.**

 **Gracias a todos y nos vemos el jueves.**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	4. Capítulo 4

**Buenos días, os dejo con nuevo capítulo, para ver cuál es la decisión de Rick y como van las cosas tras esa decisión. Hoy por fin, todo lo del caso tendrá un final de una forma u otra. Gracias a todos por leer, por comentar, por estar ahí. Espero que os guste y tened paciencia que ya queda menos para que empiece lo mejor.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 4**

POV RICK

Desperté con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, había acabado con todas las reservas de alcohol que teníamos en casa. Después de todo lo que había pasado creo que era el mejor momento para usarla. Me levanto tambaleándome aun por la fuerte resaca que tenía y me metí en la ducha. Le di al agua fría y espere hasta que sentía como el agua helada me dejaba completamente despierto.

Baje hacia la cocina y prepare mi taza de café como cada mañana. Cuando me lo bebo y voy a dejar la taza en el lavaplatos veo el tazón de cereales de mi pequeña y siento de nuevo como el corazón se me rompe un poquito más. No puedo evitar coger mi móvil y volver a mirar la foto de mi niña, esa que me acompañara el resto de mi vida.

Suspiro, me lleno de valor y salgo a la calle. Allí parado justo en la puerta seguí el coche de guardia. Los saludo con un toque de cabeza y me montó en mi coche es la hora de tomar una decisión, o mejor dicho de dejarla salir de mi mente, de hacer real la decisión que había tomado por muy dura que fuera.

Cuando llegue a la comisaria y me baje del coche no pude evitar mirar a todos lados me sentía vigilado, y sin duda lo estaba siendo, pensé al ver como el coche de policía aparcaba enfrente de la comisaria. Me estiro, tomo aire y entro dentro de la comisaria donde Espo ya me está esperando con un café en la mano.

-Gracias-digo cogiendo la taza que me ofrece.

-¿Cómo estás?

-Mal.

-Lo entiendo. Quieres que hablemos antes, quieres pensártelo mejor…

-No, ya lo tengo claro. Creo que es lo mejor para ellas-digo calmado aunque no estuviera tan seguro de que lo iba a hacer era lo mejor para ellas, pero que si no…

-Bien, ¿Qué quieres que hagamos?

-Quiero irme yo solo…

-¿Fingir tu muerte?

-Si-digo tragando saliva.

-¿Estás seguro? Tiene que ser duro para ti dejarlas aquí.

-No sabes lo duro que es. Pero Kyra y yo no pasamos por el mejor momento. No estamos seguro de nuestra relación y no sería justo para ella tener que dejarlo todo para venirse conmigo. No es justo para ella, ella tiene su trabajo, su familia y sé que cuidará de Alexis.

-¿Y Alexis? ¿Crees que podrá vivir sin su padre?

-No lo sé, tendrá que hacerlo. Solo espero que lo detengáis pronto para que pueda volver con ella-digo sin poder evitar las lágrimas, aunque sabía que esa detención no iba a darse tan pronto como a mí me gustaría.

-Haremos lo que podamos, te lo prometo.

-Lo sé.

-TE voy a contar el plan. Quiero aprovechar que no están aquí ellas para hacerlo. Será más fácil si están con su familia. A no ser que quieras despedirte de ellas…

-No, creo que es lo mejor. Cuanto antes mejor-así no me daría tiempo a cambiar de opinión.

-Bien. Uno de los que trabajaba para él, uno de los que detuvimos está ayudándonos para poder atraparlo. Nos está ofreciendo nombre de lugares donde puede estar y de gente que le puede estar ayudando. Va a estar también dentro de todo esto. Será un testigo protegido como tú.

-Bien, cuanta más ayuda mejor. ¿Te fías de él?

-DE momento sí. Vamos a fingir la muerte de ambos.

-¿Cómo?

-Para ello antes fingiremos su escapada de la cárcel. La prensa se hará eco de todo eso. En cuanto eso salga, haremos como si te pusiéramos en protección. Él te atacara matando y tus guardias atacan matándole a él. Todo esto saldrá por la televisión para que llegue a donde él esta. Todo será televisado. Creerán que ambos estáis muerto y eso nos facilitara que estéis a salvo ambos y vuestras familias.

-Será televisado…-digo pensando en la cara de Kyra cuando lo vea.

-Sí, es lo mejor Rick. Espero que no lleguen a verlo.

-Eso espero.

-Todo saldrá bien Rick, y estarán a salvo, estaréis a salvo.

Llegaba el momento de la verdad. Vendrían a recogerme a mi casa y justo en la puerta de mi casa, delante de mis vecinos para que no queden dudas de mi supuesta muerte haríamos este teatrillo. Tenía miedo por cómo iba a afectar a Kyra y a Alexis pero tenía que hacerlo, tenía que mantenerlas a salvo y quizás algún día pueda volver a su lado. Solo espero que no tarden mucho en atrapar a ese hijo de puta.

-¿Listo?

-Si-digo agarrando mi maleta y saliendo al exterior. Había un par de reporteros que en cuanto me vieron salir empezaron a acercarse a nosotros para hacernos preguntas.

-Sigue-dice Espo empujándome y enseguida un par de policías se encargan de ellos para que pudieran grabar pero no estuvieran lo suficientemente cerca para darse cuenta de la farsa.

De repente cuando estaba a punto de meterme en el coche empezó la marcha, empezó la fiesta. El chico del pez gordo apareció con una pistola en la mano, una pistola con balas de fogueo que ayudarían a creer que yo estaba muerto pero sin estarlo.

-Esto es lo que hacemos con los chivatos-gritó con todas sus fuerzas para que lo escucharan y disparo contra mí un par de veces. Era mi momento y me deje caer a la vez que pulsaba el interruptor para que empezara a brotar sangre falsa de mi pecho. Después todo paso demasiado rápido. Se escucharon varios disparos más con los que supuestamente estarían batiendo a mi atacante mientras me agarraba Espo y me metía en el coche, y nada más arrancar salíamos disparados supuestamente al hospital pero en realidad me llevaban a un lugar donde estuviera seguro.

-¿Ha salido bien?-pregunto incorporándome.

-Genial.

-¿Y con él?-ahora mismo están acordonando la zona, la tapara para que no vean nada y se lo llevaran los forenses. Una vez allí lo llevaremos a lugar seguro. Todo ha salido según lo planeado.

-Bien-digo sin poder dejar de mirarme todo el pecho manchado de rojo, manchado de la sangre falsa sin poder dejar de pensar que esa podía haber sido mi sangre, de que de verdad podía estar muerto.

-En un par de horas anunciaremos tu muerte, lo haremos pública.

-Bien, antes deberías llamar a Kyra. Quiero que se lo digas tú.

-Lo haré. Voy a hacerlo ahora mismo. ¿Quieres que ponga el manos libres?

-Si-digo tragando saliva.

Empiezan a sonar los tonos de la llamada y siento como las lágrimas se me acumulan y amenazan con caer. Me aferro a la camiseta empapada y espero a escuchar su voz.

-¿Diga?-dice una Kyra tranquila, ajena a lo que acababa de pasar.

-¿Señora Castle?

-Sí, ¿Quién es?

-Soy Javier Esposito, policía de Nueva York.

-Sí, eres el amigo de mi marido.

-Si.

-¿Ha pasado algo?

-Me gustaría verla ahora si puede ser, no me gustaría que habláramos de esto por teléfono.

-Pero ha pasado algo…

-Señora Castle…

-¿Esta bien Rick?-dice con miedo y sentí como el pecho me ardía por su dolor, sentía unas ganas terribles de gritarle que estaba bien, que no pasaba nada pero no podía hacerlo.

-Kyra…-dijo Espo intentando calmarla pero yo era imposible.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Rick…acaban de matarlo-dice mirándome y de repente se escuchó un silencio sepulcral del otro lado hasta que empezaron a escucharse unos fuertes sollozos del otro lado hasta que se escuchó otra voz distinta del altavoz.

-Cariño, ¿Qué pasa?, cariño…-era la madre de Kyra y sentí que ya no podía más me tape la cara y me mordí el interior de la boca para impedir gritar y en ese instante Espo colgó el teléfono.

-Creo que será mejor que vaya a hablar con ella. Te dejo con mi compañero. Él es Kevin Ryan.

-Hola-dice un rubio ofreciéndome la mano y yo se la estrecho-Eres muy valiente por todo lo que has hecho.

-Gracias-digo poco convencido de mi valentía.

-Voy a llevarte a un lugar seguro.

-Es la casa de un amigo. Estarás a salvo, por allí no ven mucho la tele. Tendrás que acostumbrarte a vivir en un lugar más campestre pero…

-Haré lo que sea.

-Bien, no harán preguntas no le importará porque estas allí y lo mejor es que nadie sepa nada. ¿Entiendes?

-Lo entiendo.

-Suerte amigo-dice Espo abrazándome con fuerza y yo le devuelvo el abrazo.

-Recuerda lo que me prometiste.

-Las cuidaré, te lo prometo. Y te prometo que volverás a verlas. Solo espero que no tengas que esperar mucho para ello. Vamos a detener a ese hijo de puta, estarás a salvo y podrás volver.

-Gracias.

-También te he conseguido un lugar de trabajo, no tiene mucho que ver con tu trabajo pero podrás mantenerte y te mantendrá con la mente ocupada.

-Gracias por todo.

-Gracias a ti, pierdo a un compañero.

-Cuídalas.

-Lo haré. Tengo que irme. Tengo que hablar con ella antes de que todo se haga público. Me encargaré de que sepan que eres un héroe.

-No creo que para ellas lo sea, no cuando las he dejado solas.

-Lo has hecho para mantenerlas a salvo Rick. Has pensado en su bienestar antes que en el tuyo, eso es una gran prueba de amor-dice dándome un apretón antes de montarse de nuevo en el coche y salir disparado para ver a mi familia.

Mientras tanto yo me monto con su compañero en busca de un nuevo lugar donde quedarme, un lugar que nunca podré llamar hogar, porque hogar siempre será donde ellas estén y ese hogar ahora queda demasiado largo para mí. Siento como las lágrimas vuelven a brotar sin parar mientras veo por la ventanilla como mi vida va quedando atrás a la vez que el coche sigue avanzando hacia mi nuevo destino.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Gracias a todos por seguir ahí, y espero que os haya gustado la forma de desaparecer de Rick, ya sabéis que los casos no son mi fuerte. Pero dejando esto atrás ya queda menos para que Rick empiece una nueva vida y quien sabe a quién puede encontrarse.**

 **Gracias a todos y nos vemos mañana con un nuevo capítulo. Ya estoy escribiendo los últimos coletazos de esta historia y espero poder acabarla cuanto antes para que podáis disfrutarla. Gracias a todos.**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	5. Capítulo 5

**Buenos días, ahora si es el último capítulo de enlace hacia su nueva vida, tenemos que cerrar algunas cositas pero prometo que la semana que viene ya estará asentado y lo que es mejor Kate estará allí ya, será el reencuentro. Sé que algunos no entendéis que Rick pueda llegar a estar con otra mujer cuando Kyra está viva (si es que llega a estar con otra mujer) pero creo que él sabe lo que quiere, y lo que es peor, él piensa que nunca volverá a verlas, y que si ese momento llega será dentro de mucho…mucho tiempo. ¿Debe esperar? Creo que él tiene muy claro todo y ya lo iréis viendo. Gracias por comentar, y crear esas dudas de verdad me ayudan a seguir, a entenderos y a que me surjan a mi esas dudas también e intente solucionarlas.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 5**

POV ESPO

Iba de camino a dar la peor noticia que se le puede dar a alguien, la muerte de un familiar. Lo peor es que no era verdad, lo peor es ver como destrozas a esa persona, saber que es mentira y no poder decirle la verdad.

Me siento culpable por todo lo que ha pasado. Yo lo metí en este lio. No debería haber permitido que un civil se metiera de lleno en las investigaciones, y no solo eso, le daba información para que pudiera meterse. He sido un idiota y todo esto es por mi culpa. Es verdad que gracias a eso hemos podido denunciar al mundo toda la mierda que había en nuestra ciudad, que hemos sacado a la luz cosas que la policía en sí, con toda la mierda de la burocracia no hubiera podido sacar. Pero ahora, he destrozado a una familia y eso me perseguirá el resto de mi vida. Pero pienso cuidar de ellas como le prometí y pienso cuidar de él. Me aseguraré que este bien, y para ello lo mejor será atrapar a ese hijo de puta. Vamos a llevarlo de nuevo a la celda de la que nunca debió salir.

Aparco justo en la dirección que Rick me ha dado y me tomo un par de segundos para digerir todo y para aclararme las ideas antes de darle la peor noticia de su vida, o mejor dicho de corroborársela.

Me bajo del coche y me acerco hacia la entrada de la casa. Llamo a la puerta y espero. Enseguida abre la puerta una señora mayor, que por el parecido sin duda era la madre de Kyra.

-Hola. Solo el detective Javier Esposito y…

-Pase, pase…-dice sin dejarme acabar y paso al interior. Me guía por el interior de la casa hasta llegar a la cocina donde esta Kyra sentada, algo más tranquila ya que por teléfono, con una taza de té en las manos y los ojos rojos de llorar.

-Hola.

-Hola-sale de su boca como un lamento.

-Kyra yo…-hace un gesto con la mano para que me siente y lo hago. Me tomo mi tiempo para juntar las palabras y trago saliva, nunca me gusto dar este tipo de noticias.

-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Qué ha pasado con mi marido?

-Kyra…Rick nos ha estado ayudando este tiempo, ha estado infiltrado y…

-Declaro contra alguien y lo dejasteis escapar. Así es como defendéis a vuestros informantes…-dijo gritando enojada por haberle quitado a su marido.

-No sabemos que pudo pasar. Pero no pienso excusarme. Ha sido un grave error y por ello hemos perdido a una gran persona, a un héroe. Puso en peligro su vida por salvar a la de mucha gente y…siento que le hemos fallado.

-¿Por qué no le protegisteis?

-Íbamos a hacerlo. Cuando paso todo lo llevábamos a piso franco. Lo siento.

-¿Por qué no me dijo nada?

-No quería meteros a la niña y a ti en todo esto. Quería manteneos a salvo, no quería preocuparos.

-Por eso…

-Por eso provocó la discusión, para que te fueras de la ciudad con la niña. Ese hombre…os quería a las dos tanto…eso nunca lo dudes-digo y veo como asiente mientras que nuevas lágrimas aparecían en su cara.

-¿Puedo verlo?

-No te lo recomiendo-digo intentando ocultar los nervios porque siguiera insistiendo ante esa posibilidad, pero la vi asentir un poco ausente.

-¿Y ahora?

-Ahora el peligro para vosotras ha acabado. Aún sí mantendré a una patrulla en la puerta de casa para que estéis vigiladas.

-¿Puedo volver a casa?-dice de nuevo entre lágrimas.

-Creo que deberíais esperar unos días.

-Yo quiero volver. La niña se quedará aquí, pero yo tengo que volver. Tengo que preparar todo…Rick no tenía a nadie más…-dice llorando y ya no puedo evitarlo y le agarro la mano intentando transmitirle mi apoyo, sin duda no me gustaría pasar por lo que está pasando ella en estos momentos.

POV RICK

No sé hacia donde nos dirigimos todo lo que veo a mi alrededor es campo y más campo. Siempre he sido un chico de ciudad, pero ahora ya me da igual todo, ya no sé lo que soy. Solo quiero estar con ellas y eso no es posible.

De repente veo como el coche gira hacia la izquierda y se para en un pequeño bar de carretera. Miro a mi compañero de viaje y este está sacando algo de una bolsa.

-Toma, colócate esta gorra. No queremos que nadie te reconozca.

-¿A dónde vamos?

-Vamos a parar a comer. Ya casi hemos llegado pero allí no tendrás nada así que mejor que te lleve ya comidito. Venga vamos-dice dedicándome una sonrisa y yo me bajo del coche justo después de que él lo haga.

Nos sentamos en una mesa alejada del bar y yo me quedo en la mesa mientras él va a pedir a la barra del bar. Intento mantener la mirada abajo aunque siento como si todo el mundo me estuviera mirando.

Y de repente de la televisión que tengo justo al lado salta una noticia de última hora y mi cara inunda la pantalla mientras sale justo al lado un lazo negro es señal de condolencias. Hago una señal al encargado para que le dé más volumen.

 _Buenos días, aquí estamos desde el lugar de los hechos. Tenemos que dar la mala noticia de que nuestro compañero periodista Rick Castle ha sido asesinado a plena luz del día en la puerta de su casa. Podemos dar todos los detalles porque estábamos allí haciendo un directo cuando todo pasó. Tras la huida ayer del capo de la droga Salazar, empezaron a llegar a la redacción de la cadena información sobre ese testigo que testifico contra él. Resulto ser el propio Rick Castle. Hoy cuando nos encontrábamos en su casa para poder preguntarle sobre el asunto nos encontramos a la policía en la puerta. Minutos después él salía escoltado, según fuentes fiables lo llevan a un lugar seguro, puesto que su vida como bien hemos visto hoy corría peligro. Aquí mismo en la puerta de su casa y sin que la policía pudiera hacer nada recibió dos disparos por parte de uno de los secuaces de Salazar, también huido de la cárcel. Este último acabo muerto tras el contraataque de la policía. El cuerpo de Rick Castle fue llevado al hospital pero no se pudo hacer nada por él. Ahora mismo, la policía está en boca de todos, la gente no se explica cómo han permitido que pasara todo esto, y está bajo una ardua investigación. Desde aquí queremos dar el pésame a la familia del fallecido. Recordemos que es padre de una niña de cinco años y estaba casado. Hoy una niña queda sin su padre y una mujer viuda por la ineficacia de la policía. Devuelvo la conexión-_ dijo la reportera desde la misma puerta de mi casa, la misma reportera que empezó con las preguntas esta mañana y que tuvieron que apartar para que todo funcionara.

Ahora solo podía pensar en ellas, solo podía pensar si Kyra había visto todo eso como podría sentirse. Solo espero que Espo la pueda ayudar en todo esto. Me sentía fatal después de eso y salí disparado por la puerta sin mirar atrás.

Sentía como las lágrimas caían rápidamente por mi cara, sentí como si todo el mundo cayera a mis pies, como si mi mundo se desvaneciera a la vez que mis lágrimas caían hasta llegar al suelo. De repente sentí una mano en mi hombro y cuando levante la mirada allí estaba el agente Ryan.

-Lo siento-digo con la voz ronca por las lágrimas.

-No tienes que sentirlo. Todo esto es una mierda. Tu eres el héroe de esta historia y…fíjate tu mundo se desmorona y todo por no hacer bien nuestro trabajo. En días como este…me replanteo si sirve o no nuestro trabajo-dijo mirándome a los ojos dejándome ver la sinceridad en ellos.

-Si sirve. Necesitamos a gente como vosotros que no dejen que esto vuelva a ocurrir y que detengan a los que hacen todo ese daño-lo vi sonreír.

-Vamos a atraparlo, te lo prometo. No voy a parar hasta que lo consiga. Hasta que limpiemos el nombre de la comisaria pero sobre todo hasta que no te devolvamos a tu familia, espero que no sea demasiado tarde.

-Eso espero.

-Anda vamos. He pillado comida. La comeremos cuando lleguemos a tu nueva casa. Así te ayudo un poco a acomodarte y te hago un poco de compañía-dice con una sonrisa y mirándome a los ojos. Y me di cuenta de que era un gran tipo. Que podía confiar en él tanto como en Espo y que tarde o temprano, lo atraparían, cumplirían con su promesa. Solo espero que más temprano que tarde.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Gracias a todos por estar ahí, gracias a todos por leer y comentar. Espero que os siga gustando y recordad que en el próximo capítulo aparecerá Kate lo prometo.**

 **Gracias y que paséis un buen fin de semana todos.**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	6. Capítulo 6

**Buenos días, os dejo con una nuevo capítulo. Espero que os guste, por fin el primer encuentro. Parece ser que el otro día me explique mal, estos dos no se conocen, hoy primer encuentro. Poco a poco irá avanzando, prometido. Gracias a todos por leer, comentar y estar pendiente siempre de lo que escribo.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 6**

POV RICK

Llevo un par de semanas en mi nueva casa. Una casa que se cae un poco más cada día pero me conformaba con lo que tenía. Quería arreglarla poco a poco con el poco dinero que me habían dejado y esperaba que con lo que ganara en mi nuevo trabajo esto al menos se mantuviera en pie.

Hoy empezaba mi nuevo trabajo. Me habían dado un par de semanas para que asimilara todo. Tenía que intentar concentrarme en aguantar. Tenía que tener la mente ocupada porque cuando no estaba haciendo nada no podía dejar de pensar en ellas y eso me mataba.

Lo único que me alegraba de estar en un sitio tan apartado era el poder estar solo, pero sobre todo el no tener televisión. Así no tenía que ver una y otra vez las noticias, y porque así no tenía que ver la cara de Kyra y de mi pequeña en mi entierro. Solo pensarlo hacía que me derrumbara.

Me tomé el café que sabía horrible y salí al exterior. La naturaleza rodeaba la casa, no había ni una casa cercana. La más cerca que había era la finca donde iba a empezar a trabajar, y estaba a tres kilómetros hacia el norte.

No tenía coche, ni ningún transporte así que me tuve que hacer los tres kilómetros andando. La verdad es que sentir el aire fresco me vino de perlas.

Cuando me quise dar cuenta estaba chocando contra una verja. Sin duda esta era la finca. Podía verse un gran terreno lleno de animales, donde sin duda predominaban los caballos. Giré un poco siguiendo la cerca hasta que encontré el camino a la entrada.

Por todos lados había un montón de gente trabajando con los animales. Yo seguí hacia delante hasta llegar a la puerta. No sabía hacia dónde ir, no sabía a quién tenía que dirigirme hasta que me decidí por un hombre que iba a caballo y que entraba ahora por el camino por el que acababa de llegar.

-Hola disculpe. Busco al señor Beckett.

-Con él habla-dice bajando del caballo y acercándose a mí-encantado soy Jim Beckett-dice alargando la mano hacia mí.

-Soy…Rick Rodgers-digo justo a tiempo a punto de meter la pata.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarle?

-Vengo de parte de Javier Esposito.

-Oh, los amigos de mis amigos son mis amigos. ¿Cuándo puedes empezar?

-Ahora mismo si quiere.

-Claro. Pero tutéame, aquí todos lo hacen somos como una familia.

-Claro.

-Ven te voy a enseñar lo que tienes que hacer, bueno mejor te voy a llevar con quien te va a enseñar. Perdón que te lo diga pero no tienes mucha pinta de saber de campo.

-Tranquilo, creo que se ve a tres leguas que soy de ciudad-digo con una sonrisa.

-Tranquilo, en cuanto pases un tiempo aquí te darás cuenta de que esto no está para nada mal.

-¿Eso significa que eras un tío de ciudad?

-¿Yo? No lo dudes. Vine aquí por amor y me he enamorado de este lugar. ¿Vienes solo?

-Si.

-¿Dónde te quedas?

-En una pequeña cabaña que está a unos tres kilómetros de aquí.

-Am la cabaña, ten cuidado o algún día se te caerá encima.

-No hace falta que me lo digas-digo sonriendo.

-¿Vienes andando?

-Si.

-Si quieres puedes llevarte algún caballo así no tendrás que hacerlo andando.

-No está bien, me gusta andar. Me despeja.

-Bien, pero si algún día necesitas uno, solo tienes que cogerlo.

-Gracias.

-Bien ahora quiero presentarte a mis dos manos derecha-dice riéndose-este es Josh, es de la familia, bueno en realidad no pero como si lo fuera, prácticamente lo he criado-dice sonriendo.

-Encantado-digo dándole la mano a un chico de unos veinte años, moreno y fuerte que sin duda se sentía como en casa.

-Él es Roy, lleva toda la vida aquí. Estaba aquí hasta antes de llegar yo-dice riéndose-el conoce todos los entresijos de este lugar. Juntos te ayudarán a adaptarte y a que aprendas todo lo que necesitas saber.

-Encantado-dice el hombre de unos cincuenta años entechándome la mano a la vez que me dedicaba una sonrisa.

-Bueno te dejo en buenas manos, nos vemos a la hora de comer para ver cómo te ha ido. Suerte chico, y encantado-dice Jim dándome de nuevo la mano.

Me doy cuenta de que sin duda había tenido suerte. Era un gran hombre y me iba a poner las cosas fáciles. Aunque la verdad me da igual todo eso, solo quiero mantenerme ocupado para poder seguir adelante sino…no podría aguantar pasando todo el día pensando en ellas. En mis chicas. Solo esperaba que Ryan y Espo cumplieran su promesa y acabaran con esto cuanto antes.

-Hey tú el nuevo vamos. Te vas a poner ya manos a la obra-dice el más joven llevándome hacia las caballerizas donde algunos hombres estaban limpiándolas, mientras otros se encargaban de limpiar a los caballos-vamos a empezar por lo más fácil-dijo con una sonrisilla en la cara- ¿ves todo esa paja sucia de ahí? Pues quiero que la limpies toda tú y luego eches paja nueva de allí-dijo señalando al otro lado del establo-con eso tendrás para todo el día. Chicos dejad eso, hoy se ocupa el nuevo-dijo yéndose con el resto.

-No te preocupes yo te ayudo-dijo Roy acercándose con un par de palas.

-No tienes que…

-Si tengo que hacerlo. De esto se encargan normalmente tres chicos, no puedes hacerlo tú solo.

-Gracias.

-No es justo lo que hace.

-Me da igual. He venido a trabajar, eso me mantiene ocupado.

-Ya, pero no me gusta los aires que se trae. Se cree que es el dueño.

-Buen es como de la familia ¿no?

-Si bueno. Jim lo quiere como un hijo pero de ahí a que se comporte de esa manera no es justo. Es un buen chico pero desde que le dejo la señorita Beckett esta insoportable y lo paga con el resto. Se cree el jefe de todo y como bien dijo el señor Beckett todos somos un equipo. Yo no mando a nadie a hacer algo que no haga yo también, no va eso conmigo.

-Eres un buen tipo.

-Gracias. Prefiero que me recuerden por eso la verdad. ¿De dónde eres?

-Soy…soy de ciudad-digo sin responder de verdad a su pregunta.

-¿Te gusta mucho ese mundo?

-Bueno no he tenido otro-digo mientras trabajo con fuerza.

-Yo tampoco. Nací aquí y he vivido toda mi vida aquí. Creo que no podría vivir en otro sitio.

-Eso nunca se sabe yo pensé que nunca me iría de mi ciudad y ahora…aquí estoy.

-Aunque creas que esto puede ser lo peor, dale una oportunidad. Una vez que te haces a todo esto, una vez que llenas tus pulmones de este aire tan puro te cuesta mucho volver a irte.

-Supongo, aunque creo que en cuanto tenga una oportunidad volveré.

-Tiene que haber algo o alguien de donde bienes de verdad importante para tener esa determinación.

-Así es.

-Bueno pongámonos con esto porque si no se nos hará de noche aquí-dice dándome un palmadita en el hombro y nos ponemos manos a la obra.

Estaba agotado pero había conseguido pasar unas horas centrado en el trabajo, algo que tenía que agradecer. Todavía quedaba demasiado trabajo y sentía como los brazos ya no podían más con tanto. Sentía como me ardían pero tenía que seguir como fuera.

-Hey chico, vamos a parar un poco es la hora de comer-dijo al verme cansado, pero no quería parar, tenía miedo a no estar ocupado.

-No, ve tú. Yo sigo.

-Chico si no paras no podrás aguantar hasta la hora de acabar.

-Dame un rato más. Luego paro te lo prometo.

-Bien. Pero paras ¿eh?-dijo mirándome como si fuera un padre riñendo a su hijo y no puedo evitar sonreírle.

Cuando lo veo partir hacia la casa de la finca deje en el suelo la pala e intente calmar mi respiración, estaba de verdad cansado. Y de repente me pensamientos volvieron a ellas, en como estarían, en como iría el caso, en cuanto tiempo tendría que estar separado de ellas y sentí como de nuevo el bajón inundaba mi cuerpo y mi alma.

-Hey-escucho como me llaman y cuando me giro veo a una chica morena y alta mirándome-Te estaba llamando.

-Lo siento no la he escuchado.

-¿Puedes prepararme un caballo?-dice con una sonrisa y yo asiento sin saber que estoy haciendo, porque quiere que haga algo que nunca he hecho y no tengo ni idea de cómo hacerlo.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Gracias a todos por llegar hasta aquí y espero que os haya gustado. Sin duda Rick echa de menos a su chicas pero quizás el trabajo y quién sabe si un chica morena le ayuden a pasar el mal rato**

 **Gracias a todos y nos vemos mañana con una nuevo capítulo.**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	7. Capítulo 7

**Buenos días, os dejo con un nuevo capítulo de la historia, me gusta ver que de momento estáis metidos de lleno en la historia, espero que os siga gustando aún queda mucho camino por delante. Gracias a todos y espero que os guste.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 7**

POV RICK

Me acerco hacia la zona donde estaban las cosas de los caballos y empiezo a rebuscar hasta que saco una silla de montar. La acerco al caballo que ella tiene agarrado y ahí me doy cuenta del problema. No tengo ni idea de cómo ponerlo. La veo sonreír antes de hablar.

-¿Eres nuevo?

-Oh…si, es mi primer día.

-¿Has ensillado alguna vez un caballo?

-Eh…-pensé en mentirla por ver como se estaba riendo de mí pero no iba a conseguir nada de eso-la verdad es que no.

-¿No te han enseñado aún? Es lo primero que deberían haber hecho-dice quitándome con cuidado la silla de la mano y empezando a colocarla ella misma-¿A cargo de quien te ha puesto mi padre?

-De Josh y Roy.

-Oh ya. Josh te ha mandado a limpiar las cuadras ¿no?

-Yo…-no quería empezar mal con mis compañeros pero más que una pregunta era una afirmación se lo noté en la mirada.

-¿Quieres aprender?

-Claro-digo mirándola mientras paso a paso me va explicando cómo poner la silla con mucha naturalidad como si llevara toda la vida haciéndolo, y quizás fuera así.

-¿Has visto que fácil?-dice al acabar de preparar el caballo.

-Si supongo-digo poco confiado en poder hacerlo yo solo.

-Tomate tu tiempo, no puedes aprender todo el primer día. ¿Qué haces aquí todavía?

-Yo…quería adelantar un poco esto.

-Es la hora de comer. Todos descansan. Si no te da tiempo a hacer algo ya te ayudarán y si no avisa a mi padre.

-¿Tu padre?

-Oh, no me he presentado. Soy Kate Beckett-dice ofreciéndome la mano con una sonrisa y yo se la estrecho.

-Yo…Rick Rodgers.

-¿Eres nuevo por aquí?

-Si.

-¿Dónde te quedas?

-En una cabaña a unos kilómetros de aquí.

-oh, ya se cual es. Tienes que tener cuidado si no quieres que se te caiga el techo mientras duermes-dice riéndose y no puedo evitar reírme yo también.

-Lo estoy intentando solucionar-digo riéndome.

-¿Tienes coche?

-No.

-¿Entonces como vienes?

-Andando-dije como si fuera la respuesta más obvia.

-¿En serio?

-Sí, ¿Por qué todos os sorprendéis?

-No…bueno sí. Vienes a trabajar, a hacer un trabajo que cansa mucho y encima viene y te vas andado, pues me sorprende la verdad.

-Bueno no tengo mucho que hacer de todas formas así que…

-Bueno, si algún día quieres compañía, no me importaría acompañarte. Me gusta andar y por aquí no hay tanta gente que quiera disfrutar de esta maravilla de vista después de tanto trabajo, así que…

-Lo tendré en cuanta-digo sonriendo mientras la miro.

-¿Kate?-dijo una voz a mi espalda cuando me giró veo a Josh allí plantado mirándole con una sonrisa, casi comiéndosela con la mirada. Me alejo un poco y vuelvo a mi trabajo aunque no puedo evitar escuchar su conversación y de vez en cuando levantar la mirada para verlo.

-Hola Josh-dice Kate poco emocionada por verlo. Este se acerca y le da un abrazo y después la besa en la mejilla.

-¿Cuándo has vuelto?

-Esta mañana.

-No sabías que venías.

-No tenías por qué saberlo.

-Venga ya Kate…pensé que habíamos quedado bien ¿no?

-Vale lo siento.

-Acepto tus disculpas. ¿Has ensillado tu misma la silla?

-Claro.

-¿Pero por qué? Me hubieras avisado y hubiera mandado a alguien, o yo mismo lo hubiera hecho.

-No es para tanto. He ensillado a mi caballo miles de veces. Además, si hicieras tu trabajo y hubieras enseñado a Rick a hacerlo, lo hubiera hecho él.

-Venga ya Kate. El nuevo tiene que aprender otras cosas antes.

-¿Limpiar?-dice levantado la voz y quiero que me trague la tierra, me está defendiendo y la verdad es que me agrada aunque no es necesario.

-Venga ya Kate. Necesito a todos para cosas más importantes. Ya mismo tenemos la competición y necesito a los mejores. No puedo hacerles perder el tiempo limpiando ni puedo perderlo yo enseñándole al nuevo. Él puede hacer eso.

-Si puede. Pero no puede hacer el trabajo de tres personas. Ponle ayuda, o mejor ponte tú mismo a ayudarle. Lo otro puede esperar-dice de forma autoritaria justo antes de montarse en el caballo dispuesta a largarse-espero que haya quedado claro Josh.

-Clarísimo-dijo mordiéndose la lengua para no rechistar.

Y enseguida se colocó a mi lado y cogió otra pala para ponerse manos a la obra. Al poco llego Roy y los tres nos pusimos manos a la obra para acabar cuanto antes todo este trabajo.

POV KATE

Sentir el aire fresco llenar mis pulmones es lo que hacía que no quisiera alejarme de este lugar. Es lo que me hacía siempre volver. No podía creerme que alguien no quisiera vivir en este lugar, no al menos alguien que hubiera pasado algo de tiempo aquí.

Veía como empezaba a caer la noche y decidí recorrer el camino de vuelta a casa. Cuando iba llegando vi al chico nuevo hablando con Roy, recuerdo el comportamiento de Josh y hace que vuelva a enojarme, no sé cómo pude estar con él.

-Hola tío Roy-digo bajándome del caballo y dándole un abrazo.

-¿Cuándo has vuelto?

-Esta mañana. ¿Cómo estás?

-Pues viejo ya como voy a estar.

-Que exagerado eres, estas como una rosa-digo sonriendo.

-Si claro. ¿Conoces…?

-Si ya nos conocemos-digo mirando a Rick que está allí parado intentando no entrometerse en la conversación-por cierto ya veo como le habéis dejado todo el trabajo.

-Yo no…

-Lo sé, es Josh. Pero tienes que pararle los pies. Tú eres la mano derecha de mi padre, tú te encargas de todo cuando él no está. No dejes que Josh tome las decisiones.

-Lo intentaré ¿vale?

-Vale-digo volviendo a abrazarlo.

-Os dejo, ya va siendo hora de retirarse para un anciano como yo-dice mirándome mientras me sonríe y desaparece.

-¿Ya te vas?

-Si-dice mirando el cielo.

-Sí parece que el buen tiempo se va y va dar paso a una tormenta cojonuda.

-Bueno será mejor que me vaya antes de que me pille.

-Si quieres te llevo-digo señalando el caballo.

-No…mejor no…

-¿No has montado nunca?-digo al ver su cara de descomposición como cuando le pedí que me ensillara el caballo.

-La verdad es que no.

-Anda vamos monta-digo montándome y ofreciéndole mi mano para que suba justo detrás. Lo veo dudar pero tras mirar de nuevo las nubes que empezaban a formarse justo encima de nosotros, se agarró con fuerza a mi mano y con algo de trabajo conseguí que subiera-¿has visto? No ha sido tan difícil.

-Si claro-dice haciendo movimientos con las manos sin saber dónde meterlas. Se las agarro y las coloco sobre mi cintura para que se agarrara y tras una pequeña caricia en la cabeza a mi pequeño salimos disparos hacia su casa.

Llegamos justo cuando los primeros goterones empiezan a caer sobre nosotros. Nos metemos sobre el pequeño porche de la casa y allí dejo el caballo mientras entramos en el interior de la casa.

-Esperemos que no tenga las mismas goteras que el porche.

-Muy graciosa-dice quitando algunas cosas del medio-he podido arreglar un poco el tejado estos dos días. Me enteré de que esperaban una tormenta y es lo primero que arregle.

-Buena decisión.

-Gracias. ¿Quieres algo de tomar?

-Un café estará bien.

-Ok, pero ya te aviso que no es que sea muy bueno-dice caminando hacia la cocina.

Yo me quedé mirando a mi alrededor, aunque había poco que ver, todo a lo que me alcanzaba la vista prácticamente es lo que había. Una pequeña cocina, un salón con una mesa y cuatro sillas y un par de puertas. Una sería del baño y otra su habitación. Cero decoración, cero comodidad.

-¿Cuántos llevas aquí?

-Dos semanas.

-Vale.

-¿Por?

-Estaba preguntándome si eras así de descuidado o no te había dado tiempo a acomodarte.

-Bueno no soy muy bueno con la decoración pero como excusa prefiero lo del tiempo.

-Me vale, aunque dos semanas…-digo riéndome mientras agarro el café de su mano.

Lo veo asomarse por la ventana viendo como la tormenta está en su mayor apogeo allí fuera. Lo veo pensativo y me quedo mirándole a ver si consigo saber en qué piensa pero no logro descifrarlo. Me gusta mucho, es un chico muy guapo, educado, gracioso, trabajador, lo tiene todo y bueno no me importaría que se intentará sobrepasar conmigo, que me lanzara alguna mirada pero en cambio lo miraba y parecía que intentará repelerme, alejarse de mí y eso hizo que aún me sintiera más atraída por él, por el chico nuevo, el chico misterioso.

-Creo que deberías sentarte, la cosa parece que va para rato-dice girándose y mirándome con esa mirada azul que me atrajo nada más verlo. Pero ahí seguía, lo más lejos de mí, casi evitando mi mirada y sentí que quizás era distinto al resto de chicos y por eso me merecía la pena hacer el esfuerzo al menos por conocerlo.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Gracias a todos por estar ahí, por llegar hasta aquí, por comentar, por estar metidos de lleno en la historia. Espero que os haya gustado el primer contacto de ambos, parece que Kate va a por todas pero a Rick le frena algo, le frena su familia. Veremos si con el tiempo y el roce se deja llevar o no.**

 **Gracias a todos y nos vemos el jueves con un nuevo capítulo.**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	8. Capítulo 8

**Buenos días a todos, quiero daros las gracias a todos por comentar, por dar vuestras opiniones, muy distintas todas pero espero poder contentar a todos de una manera u otra, aunque ya no puedo cambiar nada el fic está acabado de escribir**

 **Espero de todas formas que os guste y continúes conmigo hasta el final. Aún queda mucho para disfrutar y sufrir con estos personajes.**

 **Por cierto, hoy seguramente empiece a escribir mi nueva historia, será más juvenil, más veraniega, aunque seguramente no la subiré hasta casi acabado el verano jiji. Habrá mucho Caskett.**

 **Gracias a todos y a disfrutar.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 8**

POV KATE

Me siento en la silla sin dejar de mirarlo, pero él evita mi mirada. Quiero mirarlo, me atrae su mirada y quiero verla. Quiero saber porque un chico de ciudad viene a un pueblo como este, porque un chico tan guapo y buen chico como creo que puede ser, puede estar en un lugar solo, y no puedo evitar preguntar.

-Siéntate, creo que esto va para largo-lo veo hacer un amago pero finalmente se sienta en la silla más alejada de la mía. Lo veo retorcer su manos alrededor de la taza que aún mantenía en su mano-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Ya la has hecho-dice con una sonrisa tímida y no puedo evitar que una se dibuje en mi cara.

-Bueno perdón, permíteme otra. ¿Por qué has venido aquí? quiero decir si no es meterme demasiado…

-Necesitaba huir de mi vida.

-¿Huyes de la policía?-digo en tono de broma pero al ver su cara me pongo seria-huyes de la policía-digo con cara de sorpresa.

-No digas tonterías-dice con una sonrisa-quería huir de mi vida, porque quizás lo necesitaba. Necesitaba dejar algo atrás.

-¿Una mala relación?

-No…más bien sobre mi trabajo.

-¿A qué te dedicabas?-digo pero al ver su cara veo que me estoy pasando-lo siento no contestes.

Nos quedamos en silencio durante unos segundos y aún no puedo dejar de mirarlo, quiero saber más sobre él, quiero saber qué es eso que oculta.

-¿Piensas quedarte mucho tiempo?

-No lo sé-dice sin mirarme y siento que por mucho que intento se ha cerrado por completo y no lo entiendo, por momento pensé que al menos podíamos ser amigos, que podíamos mantener una buena conversación.

-Quizás sea mejor que me vaya.

-No puedes irte así-dice mirando hacia la ventana donde puede verse como la tormenta aún sigue con fuerza fuera-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Ya lo has hecho-digo yo esta vez relajando un poco el ambiente.

-Tú y Josh…

-Sí, tuvimos algo. Hace demasiado tiempo. El problema es que ha utilizado eso para avanzar un poco más en la jerarquía de la finca. Mi padre le ha dado su confianza y él se ha aprovechado de ello.

-No hablas muy bien de él…

-No hablo mal de él-digo algo ofendida por su comentario pero le miro a la cara y sé que tiene razón-mejor podemos decir que no hablo bien de él.

-Es lo mismo.

-No, no lo es. No es mal chico. Solo que no le gusta mucho trabajar y por no hacerlo hace lo que sea.

-Ya lo he probado hoy-dice estirando los brazos.

-¿Te duelen?

-Un poco, pero ya se me hará el cuerpo a ello, o eso espero-dice con una sonrisa tímida y siento que empieza a relajarse-¿desde cuando tienes el caballo?-dice señalando a Bucéfalo.

-Se llama Bucéfalo.

-Buen nombre-dice sonriendo y me doy cuenta que además es culto, otro punto a su favor.

-Me lo regalo mi padre cuando tenía seis años. Así tendrás cerca de 15 años conmigo. Era un potrillo cuando llego a mis manos-digo sonriendo recordando los buenos momentos.

-¿Competía?

-Sí, era el mejor. Pero ya no. Hace ya unos años que lo dejo. Tuvo una lesión en una de sus patas y gracias adiós se recuperó pero ya no podía competir.

-¿Tu padre…se dedica a ello?

-Sí, la mayoría de los caballos se entrenan para ello. Pero no solo vivimos de eso, también de los numerosos cultivos de la hacienda y del resto de animales. Lo de la competición es más por un hobby-y lo veo asentir-ya aprenderás más sobre la finca, si Josh lo permite-digo mirándole y le veo sonreír-¿Echas algo de menos de tu casa?-digo como si fuera una pregunta normal pero veo como me mira y puedo ver un brillo en su mirada como si de sus ojos estuvieran a punto de derramarse un montón de gotas de agua salada. Me doy cuenta de que he tocado su punto flaco y más me doy cuenta cuando veo como se levanta y me da la espalda.

-Voy a ver como esta Bucéfalo-dice saliendo por la puerta y cerrándola cuando sale. Maldijo por haber metido la pata cuando parecía que estábamos avanzando un poquito.

Cada cosa que conozco de él hace que quiera conocer más y más de él. Aunque sea poquito a poco aunque me tenga que ganar su confianza día a día. Es un hombre que me gusta, un hombre que me atrae y siento que necesito, que tengo que estar ahí para él.

POV RICK

Salgo fuera porque me siento mal. Siento como si estuviera fallando a Kyra por hablar con una chica. Sé que es una tontería solo estoy hablando con ella, pero me gusta su forma de ser y me da miedo a hacer algo que no debo. Por eso me alejo de ella, porque a pesar de que no sé qué va a pasar ahora con mi vida, aunque no sé cuándo podré volver a verla y si Kyra ha podido o no rehacer su vida, necesito esperarla, pensar solamente en ella por mucho que me duela hacerlo.

Siento como la puerta se abre a mi espalda y cuando me giro allí esta ella plantada, con una sonrisa en la cara. Da un par de pasos hacia mí y voy a apartarme creyendo que se acerca a mi cuando me doy cuenta de que pasa de largo hacia su caballo y me siento como un idiota.

-Voy a irme.

-La tormenta aún sigue.

-Sí, pero durará toda la noche. Voy a irme mientras se ve todavía.

-No puedo dejar que te vayas-digo sintiéndome culpable por no haberle hecho caso.

-Estaré bien.

-Eso no lo sabes. Mira como está el cielo, mucho peor que cuando llegamos. Si te pasa algo no podría perdonármelo.

-Está bien-termina cediendo.

-Anda pasa, voy a preparar algo para cenar-digo sonriéndole pero a la vez intentándome convencer de que no pasa nada, de que no me siento atraído por ella.

Me meto en la cocina y me pongo a preparar la cena intentando mantenerme lejos de ella y también intentando mantenerme lejos de los tristes pensamientos. Pero no puedo evitar pensar en Alexis, recordar las veces que cocinaba en casa y ella siempre quería ayudarme. La echo tanto de menos que me duele pensarlo, pero ¿cómo no hacerlo cuando ella es toda mi vida? Recuerdo la última vez que la vi y no puedo evitar sacar la cartera y ver la foto, la última foto que tengo de ella y tengo tanto miedo de olvidarla que siento como las lágrimas caen sin pedir permiso.

-Rick…-escucho que alguien me llama y me limpió las lágrimas rápidamente mientras guardo la foto de nuevo en la cartera y la coloco en el bolsillo de mi camisa, justo en mi corazón donde siempre estaría.

-Ya casi estoy-digo recogiendo un par de platos y llevándolos a la mesa. Enseguida Kate me ayuda a poner la mesa y nos sentamos a cenar. La veo comer mientras me mira, mientras sonríe. Es una chica muy guapa, y era una gran chica por lo poco que conozco de ella así que quiero darle una oportunidad, quiero conocerla. Eso no significa nada, por ello no estoy fallando a nadie. Necesito un apoyo y quizás, ella pueda ser el apoyo que necesito.

-¿Háblame de tus padres?-le pregunto de repente haciendo que me mirara con sorpresa pero después me sonrió y empezó a hablar con toda la naturalidad del mundo, y empezamos una charla amena que acompaño la cena.

Cuando acabamos de cenar limpiamos los pocos platos que teníamos y nos sentamos en el sofá con una copa de vino cada uno en nuestras manos. Le pego un trago al vino y casi tengo que esculpirlo de lo malo que esta.

-Siento lo malo que esta-digo poniendo mala cara.

-La verdad es que está bien malo-dice riéndose y haciéndome reír.

-Lo compre de camino aquí. Pero la verdad es que sabe fatal.

-Bueno mejor que nada-dice chocando su copa con la mía y la veo que se relaja echándose hacia atrás y de repente me hace una pregunta que me sorprende-¿Quién es la dueña del anillo?-dice señalando la cadena donde llevaba mi anillo de casado. No quería quitármelo pero sabía que no podía llevarlo así como así, así que decidí colocarlo en una cadena alrededor de mi cuello pero ella se fijó como no. Dude que contarle y recordé las palabras de Espo sobre mantener silencio con todo el mundo pero no sabía porque pero no podía mentirle, no al menos del todo. Y así sin darme cuenta me desahogue con ella.

-Estoy casado.

-Oh…-dice mirándome fijamente, sin duda había sido una gran sorpresa para ella-¿Dónde está ella?

-En casa…

-¿Estáis juntos? Quiero decir…

-No lo sé.

-¿No lo sabes?

-La última vez que la vi…le dije que necesitaba tiempo para saber si quería o no luchar por lo nuestro.

-¿Todavía lo estás pensando?

-Si…bueno…creo que ahora mismo me gustaría volver-dije serio pero luego la mire y dije algo que pensaba pero que no sabía que tenía ahí dentro y que me estaba recomiendo por dentro-pero a veces creo que es porque estamos lejos. Creo que nuestra relación estaba rota de hace bastante tiempo. Pero ahora…ahora la echo de menos. Pero no estoy seguro de que pudiéramos volver a ser la pareja que éramos cuando nos conocimos.

-Si tienes dudas es que no-la miro extrañado por su respuesta-cuando empecé con Josh era un gran tipo, era distinto. Era feliz de verdad, creía que iba a ser el chico definitivo. Pero de repente empezó a cambiar, mi padre le dio más protagonismo en la finca y él cambio. Ya no podía verlo con los mismos ojos. La gente dice que no se puede cambiar pero a veces pasa y a veces no suele ser para bien.

-Sí, el problema que aquí el que cambio fui yo. Y fui el culpable.

-La culpa no la tiene uno en una relación. Te he hablado mal de Josh pero yo también la cagué. Deje que eso nos cambiara no tuve el valor de hacérselo saber. Lo deje pasar como si eso no nos afectara pero a mí me estaba afectando. Hasta que ya fue demasiado tarde.

-Puede que tengas razón.

-La tengo, no tengas la menor duda-dice riéndose y haciéndome reír.

-Será mejor que me vaya a descansar. Te puedes quedar con la cama.

-No, yo me quedo aquí en el sillón. Soy más pequeña y mañana no tengo que trabajar. Estaré bien-dice mirándome a los ojos y asiento con la cabeza mientras me dirijo a la habitación. Siento que hoy algo ha cambiado pero no se todavía que es eso.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Gracias a todos por leer y espero que os haya gustado, ya sabéis que siempre me lo podéis hacer saber**

 **Bueno pues mañana volvemos con una nuevo capítulo, estos dos cada vez van a pasar más tiempo juntos, habrá mucho Caskett aunque quizás de momento no del que os gustaría. Pero si van a pasar tiempo juntos, van a conocerse y luego ya se verá.**

 **Gracias y disfruten del día.**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	9. Capítulo 9

**Buenos días a todos, hoy no quiero adelantar nada, solo quiero que os dejéis llevar por la historia hasta donde os lleve. Gracias a todos un día más por estar ahí. A la pregunta de ¿cuántos años tiene Rick? Tiene unos 26 años. Kate unos 21-22.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 9**

POV RICK

Me levanto con mayor ánimo. Tras las horas de sueño me he dado cuenta de que a pesar de ser el culpable de todo no puedo dejar que mi vida se vea demasiado afectada por lo que he dejado, porque sino será mejor que ni si quiera viviese. Eso no significa que me olvide de ellas, para nada. Son lo más importante y todo esto tiene que merecer la pena solo por volver a su lado. Pero mientras tanto, tengo que vivir, tengo que intentar que esto no sea aún más infierno que lo que tiene que ser.

Salgo de la habitación y me encuentro a Kate mirando por la ventana como la tormenta se ha ido por completo llegando la paz. No puedo evitar mirarla y ver lo guapa que es hasta recién levantada, no es malo pensar eso ¿no? ya cualquier cosa hace que me pregunte si estoy cometiendo un error o no, antes no tenía tantos problemas para decir que alguien me parecía guapa a pesar de estar casado, aunque estuviera Kyra delante, pero ahora cualquier pensamiento de ese tipo me hace sentir culpable, como si estuviera fallándola. Me recordé que iba a intentar dejar eso a un lado.

-Hola-digo sobresaltándola pero enseguida veo una sonrisa en su cara.

-Parece que la tormenta ha acabado.

-Menos mal.

-Parece que no hay muchos daños, pero tengo que irme a casa quiero saber cuáles son los daños si los ha habido.

-Oh claro-dije siguiéndola fuera donde el caballo relincho feliz al verla.

-Hey tranquilo-dice acariciando mientras se monta en él-nos vemos en un rato.

-Sí, desayuno y salgo pitando.

-Ok-dice sonriendo y sale disparada a toda prisa con el caballo, no puedo evitar quedarme mirándola hasta que desaparece de mi vista.

Desayuno y me pongo en marcha. Por el camino puedo ver como la tormenta había perdurado durante toda la noche y había obstáculo en el camino que tuve que ir esquivando haciendo que me retrasará un poco, y si no me había dado cuenta enseguida me lo dejaron claro.

-Llegas tarde-digo Josh con cara de pocos amigos.

-Lo siento.

-Menos sentirlo y más ponerse manos a la obra. No tengo tiempo para ti así que Roy se encargara de enseñarte a limpiar los caballos. Hay que tenerlos a punto para mañana-dijo antes de irse y dejarme allí como un pasmarote.

-Anda vamos-dice Roy tirando de mi.

Cuando llegamos allí ya estaban el resto de trabajadores ya con los caballos, entre ellos estaba Kate. Se veía que estaba más que acostumbrada a este trabajo por la naturalidad de sus movimientos.

Me uní a Roy y me puse manos a la obra para hacer bien mi trabajo, no teníamos tiempo que perder y no quería quedar mal después de haber llegado algo tarde.

Estábamos en ello cuando escuché como Josh hablaban con los otros chicos. Miré hacia Roy a ver si estaba escuchando pero por su cara, no estaba enterándose de nada.

-Dios que culo tiene-dice mirando a Kate que está enfrascada en uno de los caballos.

-Ya te digo, y esas piernas tan largas y duras. Solo hay que verla como monta a caballo-dice otro riéndose y siento como se me calienta la sangre.

-No tienes ni idea. Aquí quien la ha catado soy yo y ya te digo que sin duda, gana todavía más desnuda y que es una fiera-dice Josh sonriendo mientras la mira como un cerdo y ya no puedo más.

-Eres un idiota.

-¿Qué dices?-dice mirándome sorprendido por mi ataque.

-No sé quién es más animal de los dos si ese caballo o tú. Eres despreciable-le grito sin poder evitarlo, olvidándome de todo.

-¿Quién coño te crees que eres?-dice dando un paso hacia delante y todos a nuestro alrededor empezaron a gritar ¡pelea!

-Hey ¿Qué pasa aquí?-dice Kate apartando a la gente para acercarse a nosotros.

-Este tío que no sé qué se cree-dice Josh como si nada.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-dice Kate mirándome seriamente y pienso en decirle la verdad pero no puedo.

-Es mi culpa, no volverá a pasar-digo mirándola.

-Eso espero-dice seriamente y me alejo de él para no partirle la cara al ver la sonrisa que se le ha dibujado en la cara. Enseguida escucho como Roy vienen detrás de mi.

-Hey chico, ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Nada da igual.

-No. ¿Qué te han hecho?

-Nada, si me lo hubieran hecho a mí me daba igual.

-¿Entonces?-pregunto mirándome fijamente y tuve dudas pero merecía saberlo.

-Estaban hablando mal de Kate-digo buscándola con la mirada-no pude evitar saltar. Son unos cerdos y unos…

-Joder. Se van a enterar.

-No, déjalos. Que les den.

Estaba frustrado por no poder hacer nada, me tenía que a lo mejor haber callado, no he conseguido hacer nada saltando pero ¿cómo iba a permitir que siguieran hablando como animales de ella? ni de ella ni de nadie. Estaba demasiado enfadado porque podía aun verlos allí riéndose como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Rick, quiero hablar contigo ahora-dijo Kate sin dejarme replicar.

Miré a Roy y este asintió con la cabeza deseándome suerte. Tome aire y me fui detrás de ella, tenía cara de enfadada y entendía que lo estuviera, pero no conmigo. Quizás tenía que contarle lo que había pasado pero…no me apetecía darle más importancia al asunto. Cuando me di cuenta había chocado contra algo, el cuerpo de Kate que estaba ya parada mirándome fijamente con cara de cabreada.

-Dime lo que ha pasado.

-Lo siento. Metí la pata ¿vale?

-No, dime que ha dicho.

-De verdad Kate ha sido mi culpa yo…

-Rick. Conozco a esos idiotas y creo conocerte un poco así que no me digas que eres el culpable.

-Estaban hablando de ti.

-Que decían.

-Kate…

-Que decían-dijo enojada.

-Hablaban de…cosas intimas, de tu cuerpo…-dije sin poder mirarla-siento haber respondido a sus idioteces.

-Sí, no deberías haberte metido. No necesito que me defiendan.

-Pero…

-Ni peros ni nada. Ahora vuelve a tu trabajo, y no quiero más peleas en hora de trabajo-dijo saliendo disparada hacia la dirección de Josh, sabía que iba en busca de pelea pero me molestaba que estuviera enfadada conmigo por defenderla, la verdad es que me sentía dolido.

Escuchaba las voces desde donde me encontraba sin duda estaba muy enojada, demasiado enojada. Me acerque a Roy que me dio un apretón en el hombro animándome. De repente Kate dio por finalizada la pelea y salió disparada hacia la casa. Yo la seguí con la mirada hasta que desapareció en el interior de la misma.

Enseguida escuche pasos hacia mí y cuando me giré sentí un golpe en la cara que hizo que terminara en el suelo. Sentí como la sangre caía por mi cara. Cuando gire la cabeza vi la mirada de odio de Josh encima de mí.

-Vas a aprender a no ser un chivato-dijo pegándome una patada en las costillas. Y esa palabra, "chivato" me devolvió a mi casa, un par de semanas atrás cuando mi mundo cambio por completo.

-Josh para quieto ahora mismo-dijo Roy empujándole pero no consiguió ni moverlo y de nuevo sentir un par de patadas en mis costillas mientras escuchaban gritos a mí alrededor.

-¡Para! ¡Para!-escucho como gritan y de repente veo por el rabillo del ojo a Kate y a su padre allí de pie.

-¿Qué coño haces Josh?

-A empezado él-dice seguro como si supiera que siempre le darían la razón.

-No es cierto-dijo Roy de repente y todas las miradas se dirigieron a él-Rick estaba conmigo y apareció él sin avisar a golpearlo.

-Josh, quiero hablar contigo seriamente-dijo Jim caminando hacia la casa y Josh tras patear el suelo fue detrás de él.

-Ayúdame con él-dijo Kate a Roy ayudándome ambos a levantarme. Por primera vez, entré en la casa.

Me sentaron en una silla en el comedor familiar, Roy se colocó a mi lado enseguida para verme la herida mientras Kate desapareció por una puerta. Al cabo de un rato volvió con un botiquín en las manos.

-Esto va a dolerte-dijo limpiándome la sangre del labio mientras me desinfectaba la herida.

-Espero que tu padre por fin le ponga límites-dice Roy preocupado a la vez que enojado a mi lado.

-Espero que lo haga él sino lo haré yo misma-dijo muy segura mientras se movía de un lado a otro cogiendo lo que necesitaba para curarme. Me sentía mal por haberla metida en esa situación, no tenía que haberme metido pero…el caballero que llevo dentro no podía dejar pasarlo-Colócate esto en las costillas-dijo entregándome un poco de hielo envuelto en una servilleta. Sentí un fuerte dolor al tocarlas, sin duda estaban dañadas. Roy salió hacia el exterior para poner al resto de chicos a trabajar para evitar que esto afectara más mientras Kate guardaba el resto de las cosas. Me sentía mal y quise hacérselo saber. La agarre del brazo para que me mirara y cuando sentí su mirada sobre la mía le hable con sinceridad.

-Lo siento.

-No tienes que pedir perdón para nada. Será mejor que te quedes aquí hasta que te recuperes.

-No…

-Te vas a quedar y no hay nada que decir-dice seria mientras me atraviesa con la mirada y yo solo puedo asentir. Me quedo allí solo pensando en lo que ha pasado y me doy cuenta de que mi estancia aquí no iba a ser lo tranquila que esperaba que fuera. Aunque quizás yo me lo había buscado, quizás estoy tan enfadado con el mundo y yo mismo que necesito esto para poder sobrellevarlo. Quizás me siento tan mal con lo que ha pasado que quiero sentir dolor, que quiero hacerme daño, pero esto no ayuda a que este mejor, esto no me acerca a ellas.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Gracias a todos por leer, gracias a todos por seguirme en esta locura. Espero como siempre vuestros comentarios.**

 **Buen fin de semana**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	10. Capítulo 10

**Buenos días, quería primero antes de nada daros las gracias por estar ahí, por vuestros comentarios que me hacen seguir y cualquier muestra de que estáis disfrutando de este fic. Por otro lado, iba a cambiar ya a tres capítulos semanales como os dije que empezaría a hacer, pero como esta semana es mi cumple voy a hacer una excepción y habrá cuatro capítulos semanales. Espero que os siga gustando y gracias de verdad por animarme cada día a seguir.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 10**

POV RICK

Estoy sentado con dolores por todo el cuerpo y sintiéndome fatal por todo lo que ha pasado, aunque en realidad no he hecho nada malo. Veo a Kate dar vueltas de un lado para otro nerviosa, enfadada y siento que todo es por mi culpa, que si no hubiera venido no hubiera pasado nada. Pero la realidad es que no tenía alternativa, o venía o moría.

De repente veo como Jim entra por la puerta, más dolido que enfadado y Kate enseguida le intercepta en la puerta pero él consigue llegar hasta mí.

-¿Cómo estás?

-Bien, son solo unos rasguños-digo intentando quitarle hierro al asunto.

-¿Unos rasguños? -dice Kate enfadada-tiene al menos un par de costillas fracturadas y el labio roto. Eso no son rasguños. Lo habrás despedido ¿no?

-Ahora no Kate.

-Papa.

-Te he dicho que ahora no-dijo zanjando la conversación aunque Kate no estaba por la labor. Jim siguió centrándose en mi-Quédate el tiempo que necesites para curarte.

-No hace…

-Si hace falta, el que necesites-dijo serio y yo asentí, tras ver mi asentimiento lo vi girarse y desaparecer. O al menos lo intento porque casi antes de llegar a la siguiente habitación Kate ya lo había vuelto a interceptar. No quise oír la conversación, pero con las voces que daban era imposible no hacerlo.

-Papa…

-Kate, ahora no.

-¿Lo has echado? Solo necesito saber eso.

-No, no lo hecho.

-Pero… ¿Cómo qué no?-dijo Kate levantando aún más la voz.

-Es como un hijo para mí. Ha cometido un error y lo sabe. Le he dado unos días libres para que recapacite, después volverá.

-Me parece increíble lo que le puedes llegar a permitir.

-Contigo hago lo mismo.

-Yo no voy pegando a nadie-dice Kate enfadada y a partir de ahí no oigo nada más, supongo que han dado por acabada la conversación.

Me levantó de la silla cansado de estar ahí sin hacer nada aunque solo el movimiento de levantarme hace que sienta un dolor horrible. Me incorporo como puedo y me acerco hacia la cómoda que tengo en enfrente. Ahí hay un montón de fotos de Kate cuando era más joven junto a sus padres. Aún no he podido ver a su madre pero es igual de hermosa que la hija. De repente siento un resquemor y esas imágenes me recuerdan a mi pequeña. A las pocas fotos que traje conmigo, y ha si alguna vez podré volver a hacerme una foto junto a ella. Siento como las lágrimas invaden mis ojos sin poder evitarlo. Las echo de menos necesito tanto de ellas que esto me está matando, que la falsa se está haciendo realidad.

De repente escucho pasos justo detrás de mí y me limpio las lágrimas corriendo mientras vuelvo a colocar de nuevo la foto sobre la repisa al lado de las otras. Y en ese instante vuelvo a escuchar su voz, aunque ahora es más de preocupación que de enfado.

-¿Qué haces levantado?

-Estaba cansado de estar sentado-digo cuando me giro y veo como me mira a los ojos. Siento un leve escozor en ellos y aun puedo sentir la humedad en ellos, supongo que se estará dando cuenta de que he llorado, pero si se ha dado cuenta no dice nada.

-¿Cómo tienes el hielo?-dice acercándose y comprobándolo ella misma-Voy a ir a cambiártelo.

-Kate…-digo agarrándola por la mano deteniéndola, de repente me he dado cuenta que necesito escucharlas y no puedo aguantarme las ganas aunque sé que está mal.

-Dime.

-¿Puedo usar el teléfono?

-Claro-dice llevándome a una salita donde se encuentra el teléfono-ahora vuelvo con el hielo-dice dedicándome una sonrisa antes de desaparecer de mi vista.

Tengo miedo por una parte, pero por otro lado necesito oír su voz. He calculado y ahora mismo la peque tiene colegio y Kyra estará trabajando. Solo necesito que salte el buzón de voz y escuchar sus voces, es lo único que necesito.

Marcó el número de casa como tantas otras veces hice mientras estaba infiltrado para algún artículo. Siento como los dedos me tiemblan mientras marco y de repente los sonidos de los tonos de llamadas llegan a mi oído. Uno, dos, tres, cuatro y espero un tono más para poder oír sus voces cuando de repente.

-¿Si? ¿Quién es?-escucho a Kyra al otro lado del teléfono y siento como mi corazón va a mil por horas. Me quedo sin palabras aunque no puedo decir nada, no pueden saber que estoy vivo. Siento como mis ojos vuelven a llenarse de lágrimas mientras vuelvo a escuchar preguntar quién es antes de que escuche el pitido de final de llamada. Siento como los dedos me tiemblan aún más cuando coloco el auricular en su sitio. Siento que todo esto me ha hecho más daño que bien, pero ahora necesito aún más saber que están bien, porque… ¿Qué hace Kyra en casa? ¿No debería estar trabajando? Mi cabeza se hace mil preguntas y necesito respuestas. Así que vuelvo a coger el auricular y vuelvo a marcar otro número que se me de memoria.

Mientras me pasan con él siento como mi corazón va a mil por horas. Sé que estoy haciendo algo irracional que no debería hacerlo por mi seguridad pero necesito saber que están bien, y si él está cumpliendo sus palabras tiene que saberlo. Cuando por fin me avisan de que me pasan con él, siento como poco a poco mis ganas se vienen abajo pero llegado hasta aquí debo de seguir.

-¿Diga?

-Soy…-tomo fuerza para seguir-Espo, soy Rick.

-¿Rick?-pregunta sin caer y cuando ve que doy por respuesta la callada se convence de que no está alucinando-Pero qué coño haces. ¿Sabes que ahora mismo te estas poniendo en peligro?

-Javier-digo llamándole por su nombre de pila para que vea lo urgente que es para mí-necesito saber de ellas. Necesito saber que están bien.

-Lo están.

-Prométemelo.

-Lo sobrellevan ¿vale? No es fácil perder a un ser querido. Pero están bien, están juntas y luchan por seguir adelante. Lo principal Rick, están a salvo.

-Bien… ¿Estás con ellas?

-Cada vez que puedo. Además sigo dejando un coche patrulla en su puerta. No sé hasta cuando podré pero mientras pueda lo haré.

-Gracias…en cuanto a lo otro. ¿Cómo va la búsqueda del pez gordo?

-Va lenta. No tenemos por dónde tirar Rick. Seguramente tras enterarse de tu muerte habrá huido fuera de la ciudad, incluso puede que fuera del país. Es imposible cogerlo hasta que no dé un paso adelante. Ya sabes lo que costo cogerlo la primera vez.

-Lo me digas-digo con tono de enfadado que enseguida intento quitar, él no tiene la culpa-sigue intentándolo. Y cuídalas-digo justo antes de colgar sintiendo como de nuevo las lágrimas caían por mi cara. Cuando me giro me encuentro con Kate justo en la puerta, y me pregunto cuanto lleva allí y si habrá escuchado algo. Al ver su cara, sé que algo a escuchado pero no sé cuánto.

-Perdón, venía a traerte la bolsa de hielo-dice entregándomela.

-Gracias-digo sonriendo mientras la miro para ver su puedo sacarle algo en su mirada de lo que ha escuchado pero evitar mi mirada y eso me pone aún más nervioso-Kate yo…

-Tengo que irme. Tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer. Te dejo con Roy-dice mirando detrás de mí, cuando me giro allí está mirándonos a los dos sin entender. Cuando se va Kate Roy me ayuda a sentarme y él se sienta al lado.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Nada-le miento, y mirando las fotos de nuevo no puedo evitar hacerle una pregunta-¿Desde cuándo vive aquí?

-¿Quién Kate?-pregunta y yo asiento-desde los tres años. Sus padres vivían en la ciudad con ella. Johanna su madre, contrajo una enfermedad que le impedía estar en la ciudad, necesitaba del aire libre. Vinieron a vivir con los padres de ella. Grandes tipos, yo empecé a trabajar aquí para ellos. Kate tenía tres años cuando vino.

-¿No ha vuelto a salir de aquí?-le pregunté porque en parte no entendía cómo podía vivir aquí pudiendo vivir fuera y ser lo que quisiera porque era una gran mujer.

-Claro que ha salido. Estuvo fuera en la universidad durante los años de preparación. Es veterinaria, se encarga de los animales de la finca y de otras fincas de los alrededores e incluso la llaman de otros pueblos, es muy buena.

-¿Y a pesar de eso volvió?

-Esto es su vida. Dice que no puede vivir sin estas montañas, sin el aire fresco, sin los caballos, sin su familia. Ella es así. Es tenaz, fuerte, inteligente, hermosa y cabezota, muy cabezota-dice riéndose y yo asiento porque por lo poco que la conozco ya me he dado cuenta de ello-esto es su vida, y no lo dejaría por nada en el mundo. Ella tuvo la oportunidad que otros muchos chicos de aquí no pueden tener. Se pudo permitir unos estudios, salir fuera, viajar. Lo aprovechó, aprovecho cada momento y eso la hace ser una de las mejores veterinarias de la zona y la más joven. Pero todo el tiempo que estuvo fuera no le hizo cambiar de idea. En cuanto acabó, estuvo un tiempo viajando, conociendo mundo, intentando ver que era lo que otros le veían a la ciudad, pero después de mucho buscar volvió y para quedarse. No había encontrado nada que le hiciera cambiar de opinión de cuál era su hogar.

-Eso le hace grande.

-Es muy grande-dijo asintiendo con fuerza con la cabeza y vi cómo se emocionaba, sin duda la quería como si fuera una hija y estaba orgulloso de ella. Ojala yo algún día pudiera decirle a mi hija lo que la quiero y lo orgulloso que estoy de ella. Ojala pueda ser más pronto que tarde.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Gracias a todos por estar un día más ahí. Mañana más y mejor, o eso espero.**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	11. Capítulo 11

**Buenos días, os dejo con un nuevo capítulo donde volveremos a tener momentos Castkett, se van conociendo poco a poco más y la atracción seguirá creciendo, veremos cuanto pueden aguantar.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 11**

POV KATE

Llego cansada de un largo día de trabajo. Después de la maldita pelea todo había sido un desastre. Habíamos perdido un par de hombres en el peor momento posible cuando la competición estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, y encima estaba enojada por todo lo que ha pasado y por como lo había llevado mi padre. Sabía que Josh era un hijo para él, pero no podía taparle todo lo que hacía.

Iba con unas ganas de llegar a casa y poder darme un baño caliente y estar tranquila pero cuando llegue a la puerta vi allí a Rick sentado y me di cuenta de que no se podía soñar tranquila.

-Hola.

-Hola-dice con una sonrisa pero casi sin mirarme.

-¿Qué haces ahí a oscuras?

-Yo…nada, no quiero molestar.

-¿No te has duchado?

-No quiero molestar.

-Deja de decir tonterías. Anda vamos ahora te llevo ropa y una toalla limpia-digo dejándolo pasar delante de mi. Lo dejo en la ducha y paso yo hacia el otro baño. El baño tendrá que esperar, me meto en la ducha y me doy una ducha rápida.

Un cuarto de hora después estaba ya lista en la puerta del baño de Rick. Pongo la oreja en la puerta y lo escucho sisear por el dolor. Golpeó en la puerta y espero una respuesta que no llega.

-Rick ¿estás bien?

-Si-dice en alto para que lo oiga pero lo vuelvo a escuchar maldecir y ya no puedo esperar más.

-Voy a entrar-digo cuando ya he abierto la puerta y lo veo con el pantalón que le dejé puesto y luchando con la camisa-Anda déjame a mí-digo quitándole la camisa y veo el gran moratón que tiene en las costillas-Voy…-digo señalando la zona afectada y cuando lo tocó siento la zona caliente y presiono con cuidado. Lo miro y lo veo aguantar un grito-Tienes al menos un par de costillas rotas.

-¿Y eso lo sabes solo tocando?

-Bueno algo es algo ¿no?-digo sonriéndole. Y veo como su piel se ha puesto de gallina cuando lo he tocado, es como si él también hubiera sentido esa electricidad que me había recorrido todo el cuerpo-Espérate voy a darte con una crema que tengo, te aliviara y te traeré un par de pastillas. Verás como el dolor será más llevadero.

Acudo enseguida y le doy despacio mientras el sisea. No puedo evitar que me suba un calor por todo el cuerpo al tocarlo y verlo. Tiene un cuerpazo, y esos ojos que me miran desde arriba hacen que la sangre se me caliente. Me levanto dando por acabado el momento algo incómodo.

-Déjame ayudarte-digo agarrándola manga de la camisa para que metiera un brazo y luego el otro, después empecé a abrocharle hasta que me di cuenta de nuevo que era algo íntimo.

-Ya pudo yo-dice al ver cómo me quedo mirándolo y me sonrojo de la vergüenza.

-Vamos tienes que cenar algo. La cena tiene que estar ya lista.

-Ni de coña.

-¿Cómo?-pregunto sorprendida.

-Lo siento, no tengo mucha hambre-dice mirando al suelo y supe que me estaba mintiendo de nuevo.

-Anda te llevo a tu habitación entonces-digo saliendo y haciendo un gesto para que me siguiera. Lo deje allí y me fui a la cocina cogí comida para los dos y volví de nuevo a su habitación.

No se escuchaba nada a través de la puerta y dude sin llamar o no, quizás estaba ya dormido no era de extrañar después del día que había pasado. Pero recordé las pastillas que acababa de tomarse y que necesita comer algo. Doy en la puerta y espero a que abra. Cuando lo hace puedo ver la sorpresa en su casa.

-Tenías que cenar así que…además así me libro de cenar con mi padre, no es el mejor momento-digo sonriéndole para que viera que en parte era broma. Se hace a un lado con una sonrisa y me deja entrar.

Cenamos tranquilos entre bromas y me siento bien, me hace sentir bien. Acabamos la cena y dejamos los platos a un lado. Sé que debería irme y dejarlo descansar pero me siento bien y eso hace tiempo que nadie logra sacarlo de mí.

-¿Es verdad que estas enfadada con tu padre?

-Si…no, quiero decir…no estoy muy feliz con él ahora. Lo quiero y sé por qué lo hace, aunque no esté de acuerdo con él.

-Los quieres mucho ¿no?

-Son mi familia por supuesto que los quiero. Además dicen que físicamente me parezco a mi madre pero que en lo demás soy como mi padre, menos en mi cabezonería en eso salgo a mi madre-digo riendo haciéndole reír-¿Y tú? ¿Cómo son tus padres?

-Mis padres…-veo como se pone triste de repente.

-No hace falta que contestes.

-No, está bien. Murieron cuando tenía 17 años.

-Lo siento yo…

-No pasa nada, no lo sabías. La verdad es que últimamente no había pensado en ellos. Mi madre era una mujer increíble. Trabajaba mucho y no la veía mucho la verdad pero me quería mucho, siempre me hacía sentir bien.

-¿Y tu padre?

-Mi padre…dejo el trabajo para cuidar de mí. Nunca lo vi verdaderamente feliz. Creo que fue por tener que dejar su trabajo, era su vida.

-Yo tampoco me veo dejando esto, dejando mi casa, mi mundo. Sería el fin de mi vida- le he preguntado por su madre por la conversación que oí de él por teléfono. Solo escuche algo de un pez gordo que había que atrapar y algo de cuidarlas, en plural. Pensé que era su mujer y su madre pero si su madre estaba muerta, ¿Qué significaba ese plural? No quería meterme en su vida pero no puede evitar preguntar-¿Tienes una hija?

-¿Qué?-pregunta con miedo en la mirada y auténtica sorpresa para nada esperaba esa pregunta.

-Lo siento, escuche tu llamada, sé que no debería haberlo hecho pero…

-Si la tengo-dice mirando al suelo pero puedo ver como sus ojos empiezan a llenarse de lágrimas.

-Hey-digo levantándome y colocándome entre sus piernas levantándole la cabeza-Esta bien ¿Vale? Tranquilo- pensé que era hora de dejarlo en paz había sido un día duro y yo había tocado una herida aún abierta. Pero cuando voy a incorporarme para irme siento como me agarra de la mano y con la mirada me pide que me quede. Me siento de nuevo en mi silla esperando a que hablara, se tomó su tiempo pero termino haciéndolo.

-Tuve…tuve que dejarla. No puedo decirte porque pero…ella lo es todo para mí, y tuve que dejarla-dice con lágrimas en los ojos-la echo mucho de menos, demasiado.

-Ves a por ella, no esperes más.

-No puedo.

-¿Por qué?

-No puedo contártelo-dice mirándome a los ojos y siento que tengo que aligerar un poco el ambiente.

-¿Por qué tendrías que matarme?

-Eso es-dice con una pequeña sonrisa mientras se limpia las lágrimas.

-Está bien, no te preocupes. Háblame de ella.

-Es una niña dulce, inteligente. Es muy guapa, se parece a su madre-dice con una sonrisa autentica, con una sonrisa emocionado.

-Seguro que es mi guapa.

-Lo es. Es la persona que más quiero en la vida, por ella haría cualquier cosa.

-¿Cuánto haces que no la ves?

-Un día antes de llegar aquí. Nunca antes había estado tanto tiempo sin verla. Había estado a lo mejor un par de días pero no más. Echo de menos su sonrisa sobre todo. Verla sonreír era lo que me alegraba el día y ahora…

-Recuérdala siempre sonriendo, eso te ayudara.

-Tengo miedo a olvidarme de ella-y yo solo puedo asentir y agarrarle la mano para darle mi apoyo.

-Creo que debes descansar, ha sido un día muy duro. Mañana hablamos ¿sí?-lo veo asentir y levantarse para acompañarme fuera.

-Buenas noches-dice aun triste rompiéndome el corazón por verlo así.

-Buenas noches-digo y no puedo evitar darle un beso en la mejilla antes de marcharme.

Había solucionado algunas dudas pero aún tenía muchas más. ¿Por qué había tenido que dejar a su mujer y a su hija? ¿Por qué si lo que más quiere es estar con ellas? No encuentro ninguna explicación, todavía. No puedo dejar de pensar en ello, no puedo verlo mal y si puedo ayudarlo lo haré, no sé por qué, pero quiero hacerlo.

Intento dejar de pensar en ello y me dirijo a mi habitación, estaba cansada el día había sido agotador y era hora de descansar, mañana sería otro día y el estaría aquí y eso era lo importante, lo demás puede esperar. Quiero saber por supuesto es algo que no puedo evitar pero sobre todo quiero su bienestar y si él está mal prefiero callar y esperar a que él este dispuesto a contarme por lo que está pasando, sino…por él lo que haga falta.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Gracias a todos por estar ahí como siempre, sin vosotros esto no sería para nada igual ni si quiera parecido.**

 **Gracias y espero que os haya gustado, nos vemos el jueves con un nuevo capítulo.**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	12. Capítulo 12

**Buenos días, os dejo con un nuevo capítulo, espero que os guste. Gracias a todos por seguir leyendo y comentando, y gracias por vuestras opiniones dispares, espero poder satisfacer a todos aunque será difícil.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 12**

POV RICK

Me levanto con un fuerte dolor en las cotillas. Sin duda se ha pasado el efecto de las pastillas que Kate me había dado la noche anterior. Me levanto y con un gran esfuerzo consigo vestirme. Me lavo un poco la cara y salgo al exterior en busca de unas pastillas que puedan acabar con este horroroso dolor.

Cuando salgo ya hay un montón de gente alrededor de la casa. No sé muy bien donde están esas pastillas así que tengo que buscar a Kate. Pero después de la conversación de anoche, donde conté mucho más de lo que tenía que haber contado, tengo miedo de encontrarme con ella. Siento que no puedo mentirle y es porque tengo la necesidad de hablar con alguien de lo que me pasa, y no sé por qué pero confío en ella. Pero no puedo contarle todo, no puedo hablarle de Salazar, no porque no confíe en ella si no por miedo a que si lo sabe la ponga a ella también en peligro.

Cuando me doy cuanta estoy en la cocina, y allí esta Kate sentada con una mujer que nada más verla supe encajarla. Era la madre de Kate. Kate se levantó corriendo hacia mí.

-¿Estas bien?

-Si.

-¿De verdad?

-Si.

-Tu cara dice lo contrario.

-Bueno, quizás unas pastillas de esas tuyas me vengan bien.

-Estate aquí ahora vengo-dice ayudándome a sentar en una silla cerca de la mesa mientras sale corriendo por la puerta.

-Hola-dice la madre de Kate acercándose a mí y ofreciéndome la mano-Soy Johanna Beckett.

-Encantando señora Beckett.

-Ni se te ocurra, eso me hace sentir vieja, además aquí todos somos una familia. Llámame Jo, o Johanna.

-Ok.

-Tú eres el chico nuevo ¿no?

-Supongo, soy Rick-digo sonriéndole.

-Siento lo que hizo Josh, a veces es un idiota pero es parte de la familia. No quiero que creas que estamos defendiendo lo que hizo porque para nada, pero…

-Es de la familia lo entiendo.

-Bien. Ya me ha contado mi hija porque…gracias-dice con sinceridad y yo solo asiento en el instante en que veo a Kate aparecer con las pastillas en la mano, enseguida me trae un vaso para que me las tome.

-Gracias-digo intentando sonreír tras tragarme las pastillas, y espero que el efecto sea lo más rápido posible.

-¿Qué estabais haciendo?

-Hablando-dice su madre con una sonrisa.

-Si ya-dice mirándome a mí para ver si me saca algo pero yo solo hago un gesto con los hombros.

-Venga Kate, dale de desayunar al chico anda.

-No de verdad, gracias.

-¿Cómo qué no? no puedes negarme tu compañía-dice con una sonrisa que hace que me relaje.

Me siento a su lado y Kate empieza a colocar el café a mi lado y un montón de comida, estoy un poco abrumado por todo lo que pueden llegar a ofrecer hasta a alguien al que acaban de conocer. No puedo evitar recordar el primer momento que conocí a Jim y lo que pensé de él. Sin duda ahora me doy cuenta que es algo de familia.

Desayunamos tranquilos casi sin soltar alguna palabra, al menos Kate y yo porque su madre no paraba de hablar, yo solo podía mirar a Kate y sonreír al ver como ella también sonreía.

-¿Te gusta esto, chico de ciudad?

-Bueno, creo que me costara un poco adecuarme al lugar.

-Yo era como tú, de verdad-dice con una sonrisa-cuando vine aquí creía que iba a ser mi perdición. Yo tenía una vida en la ciudad y la amaba. No pensé que pudiera vivir sin ella, pero como es la cosa, una enfermedad en mis pulmones hizo que volviera al que era la casa de mi niñez a la que pensé que no volvería. ¿Pero sabes? Terminas enamorándote del lugar y de las personas que viven en él-dice pasando la mirada de mi a su hija y cuando miro yo también a Kate veo que se sonroja y mira hacia la mesa evitando mi mirada-Bueno os dejo ya de charla, tengo muchas cosas que hacer. Os dejo solos-dice levantándose y saliendo con toda la naturalidad del mundo.

-Me gusta tu madre-digo haciendo reír a Kate.

-Creo que debería irme ya, tenemos muchas cosas que preparar.

-Ojala pudiera ayudar.

-Pero no puedes, así que no te muevas.

-La verdad es que había pensado que si alguien pudiera llevarme a casa.

-¿Necesitas algo?

-No, solo que puedo estar solo, no quiero molestar y…

-Ni de coña. No pienso dejar que te vayas allí solo.

-Pero…

-Ni pero ni nada. No tienes a nadie alrededor, el hospital más cercano está a media hora en coche y encima estas incomunicado en tu casa así que ni lo pienses. Nos vemos cuando vuelva para comer. Más te vale que estés aquí.

-Aquí estaré-digo mirándola y veo dudas en su cara-te lo prometo ¿vale?

-Vale-dice cogiendo una manzana que iba comiendo por el camino.

POV KATE

La mañana ha sido dura pero ver como poco a poco todo lo que hemos preparado durante todo el año está dando sus frutos es reconfortante. Me hace sentir bien por el largo y duro trabajo.

-Chicos horas de comer. Tomaros vuestro tiempo para ello, os lo merecéis-digo haciendo que todos estallaran en jubilo.

Me voy hacia casa para comer, para descansar, para darle las buenas noticias a mi padre de que todo está listo y sobre todo, para saber que él estaba allí que no había cometido ninguna locura que había cumplido con su promesa.

Cuando llego la imagen que me encuentro sin duda no era algo que pudiera llegar a imaginarme en la vida. Allí en la entrada sentados cómodamente en el pequeño balancín, estaba mi madre junto a Rick.

-Hola Kate-dice levantando la cabeza de uno de los álbumes de foto de la familia.

-¿Qué hacéis?

-Tu madre me estaba enseñando fotos de la familia, sin duda las mejores son…

-Para-digo lazándome a quitarle el álbum y lo dejo a un lado-pero como has podido.

-Venga ya cariño, eras adorable.

-Si lo eras-dice Rick con una sonrisa picándome y me saca de mis casillas.

-Os dejo solos. Voy a ir haciendo que pongan la mesa-dice levantándose y quedándonos solos.

-Eso no es justo.

-¿Lo que?

-Que puedas ver fotos mías de mi infancia.

-No es tan malo, eras adorable, sobre todo me gusta esta-dice cogiendo de nuevo el álbum y se lo quito rápidamente haciéndolo sonreír.

-Ya vale.

-Anda siéntate un rato.

-Tenemos que ir a comer.

-Tardara un poco siéntate.

-Vale-digo a regañadientes aunque en realidad estoy deseándolo. Me siento a su lado y veo que se pone serio como si estuviera tomando una decisión. A los pocos segundos veo un movimiento por el rabillo del ojo y cuando lo miro está sacando la cartera del bolsillo de su camiseta.

-No tengo ninguna foto mía pero…esto es aún más importante para mí-dice sacando una pequeña foto de la cartera y pasándomela.

Antes de poder mirarla lo miro a los ojos y veo como es un salto muy grande confianza el que está dando y me hace sentir especial, me hace sentir llena. Cuando bajo la mirada hacia la foto puedo ver la imagen de una niña pequeña con un perro presidiendo la foto. Es una niña muy guapa y se parece mucho a él, sin duda es su hija. Eso hace que me sienta aún mucho más importante, más especial. Lo miro y veo un brillo en sus ojos, de la emoción. Le agarro la mano entrelazando nuestros dedos y lo miro de nuevo cruzando mis ojos con los suyos.

-Es muy guapa.

-Si lo es-dice limpiándose con la mano libre las lágrimas que habían empezado a caer-es la última foto que tengo de ella, se la hizo el último día que la vi.

-Gracias por enseñármela-digo mirándole a los ojos para que de verdad viera lo importante que había sido para mí que me la enseñara y veo que asiente.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos a comer-dice levantándose y yo le sigo mientras él guarda de nuevo la foto.

Pero yo no puedo quitarme una cosa de la cosa, el perro. El perro de la foto lo conocía bastante bien, sabía dónde vivía, sabía a quién pertenecía. ¿Debía intentar averiguar de una vez por todo lo que le había pasado? ¿Debía esperar a que él me lo contara? ¿Y si no lo hacía? ¿Podía vivir así sin saber? ¿Podía confiar del todo en él sin saber de su pasado?

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Bueno parece ser que Kate a pesar de ser veterinaria tiene esa necesidad de saber la verdad jaja. Bueno espero que os esté gustando, en los próximos capítulos la cosa se pondrá interesante, ambos están dando pasos agigantados, se están abriendo más y más sobre todo Rick veremos a ver si la necesidad de Kate por saber no los aleja o los acerca aún más. Estad atentos, como prometí mañana también habrá capitulo pero la semana que viene y por los menos durante un par de semanas solo habrá tres capítulos mientras adelanto un poco la nueva historia. La semana que viene habrá capitulo lunes, miércoles y viernes.**

 **Gracias a todos y hasta mañana XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	13. Capítulo 13

**Buenos días, aquí os dejo un día más un nuevo capítulo, espero que os guste. Quería daros las gracias como siempre y sin cansarme de hacerlo, por estar siempre ahí y por vuestros comentarios. Sin más espero que os guste.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 13**

POV RICK

Me levanto un día más y me tomo las pastillas que tengo junto a la mesilla de noche. Estoy agotado porque una vez que se pasa el efecto el dolor es horroroso. Me incorporo y me dirijo a la ventana de la habitación por donde apenas entra el sol. Aún no ha amanecido pero no puedo dormir más, no después de lo que paso ayer. Aun no me explico cómo me he abierto tanto a una persona a la que no conozco. Y no puedo explicarlo, pero confío en ella, confió en ella más que en muchas personas que llevo toda la vida conociendo. No sé qué es lo que me hace confiar en ella pero no tengo dudas.

Decido levantarme y salgo hacia el exterior. Todo el mundo está dormido supongo por el cansancio del duro trabajo. El no hacer nada, el estar todo el día pensando en lo que había dejado no me ayuda a dormir. Necesito volver a trabajar pero este maldito dolor no me deja hacer nada.

Me dirijo hacia las cuadras para ver cómo están los caballos. Al primero que veo es a Bucéfalo el caballo de Kate y me acerco para verlo. Esta tumbado y me mira cuando me acerco. Me pregunto como de duro fue para Kate tener que dejar de competir con su caballo.

Sigo mi camino por las cuadras hasta que llego al extremo de la finca. No debería estar caminando a oscura por poder caerme y hacerme más daño, por no hablar del dolor que tendré cuando se me pase el efecto de las pastillas. Me apoyo en la valla y veo como el sol empieza a salir y me quedo embobado mirando la belleza que me da la naturaleza, eso que no me da la ciudad.

-Es bonito ¿Verdad?-dice una voz a mi espalda y cuando me giro me encuentro con Kate allí de pie mirándome. Asiento con la cabeza y vuelvo a dirigir la mirada hacia el horizonte, Kate se coloca a mi lado.

-Esto sin duda es algo que no tengo en la ciudad.

-¿A qué no?-dice con una sonrisa.

-¿Por qué volviste?-digo de repente y veo que me mira sin entender la pregunta-estuviste fuera durante años, pero volviste.

-Esto es mi vida, aquí es donde quiero estar.

-Podría ser una de las mejores veterinarias en la ciudad, podrías ver mundo, lo tendrías todo.

-Ya he visto mundo y esto es para mí todo-dice extendiendo las manos señalando todo lo que nos rodeaba-lo que para ti es la ciudad para mi es esto.

-¿No te aburres nunca?

-¿Aburrirme? Esto es mi vida, mi sueño, es con lo que disfruto.

-No puedes ir al cine, a un parque, a un restaurante…

-Eso lo tenemos a apenas una hora si quiero, pero no es algo prioritario para mí.

-Entonces eres una aburrida.

-¿Aburrida yo?-dice casi ofendida y no puedo evitar reírme, recibo un golpe de su parte que me hace sisear-lo siento-dice mirándome con remordimientos por haberme hecho daño.

-Estoy bien, además me lo merecía.

-En eso tienes razón-dice con una sonrisa-te aseguro que conmigo no te aburrirías.

-La verdad es no lo hago-digo mirándola y siento una electricidad que pasa de sus ojos a los míos que me hace ponerme nervioso, empiezo a sentir cosas que me dan autentico miedo-hace un poco de frío, será mejor que nos vayamos dentro-digo al ver como se estremece pero no creo que sea motivado por el frio porque a mí me ha pasado lo mismo y ha sido por esa mirada que acabamos de compartir.

Entramos dentro y nos sentamos juntos en el sofá no puedo dejar de mirarla para ver como esta, ella mira hacia el frente donde se pueden ver entrar ya los primeros rayos de sol. Tengo miedo a hacer algo o decir algo que pueda hacerle daño, porque aunque tengo ganas de dar un paso hacia adelante no puedo hacerlo, no cuando aún tengo a Kyra ahí en mis pensamientos, en mi corazón.

-Me voy a ir esta tarde fuera.

-¿Fuera?

-Sí, tengo que ir a una de mis rondas, vendré mañana para dormir o como mucho pasado mañana para comer.

-Oh-dije sorprendido sin saber muy bien que decir, pero quizá era lo mejor. Quizás necesitaba algo de tiempo, la lejanía podía ayudarme a darme cuenta de que esto no podía ser. Tenía que olvidarme de ella, tenía que hacerlo por mi bien.

-Tengo que prepararme-dice levantándose y alejándose de mi sin mirar atrás.

POV KATE

Preparo una pequeña mochila para poder tenerla para los pocos días que este fuera. No he podido aguantarme las ganas de ir a ver a la señora Blaine. Quería mentirme a mí misma y pensar que solo era una visita para ver cómo iba todo pero en realidad, no podía dejar de pensar en aquella foto y en aquella perrita que yo ayude a traer al mundo y que poco después tuve que operar tras tragarse una aguja de costura.

Cogí la mochila y salí fuera con ella antes de que me pudiera arrepentir. Cuando salgo fuera y meto la mochila en el coche me giro y veo a Rick de pie en la puerta y con síntomas de dolor, eso hace que me piense si debo irme ahora, si no debería quedarme y cuidar de él pero…necesitaba hacer este viaje además si me iba quizás, si me alejaba de él estos sentimientos que estaba empezando a salir a la luz, si me alejaba quizás pudiera hacerlos desaparecer o al menos me evitaría hacer una idiotez, después de todo está casado, quiere a su mujer y no hará nada hasta que hable con ella, eso hace que aún me guste más.

Me acerco a él con miedo a no poder evitar que mis sentimientos que en este momento está a flor de piel salgan a la luz. No quiero que lo note para no hacerle sentir mal, no cuando él no siente lo mismo ¿no? no puede hacerlo.

-Que tengas un buen viaje-dice mirándome y veo tristeza en los ojos.

-Prométeme que cuando vuelva estarás aquí.

-No puedo prometerlo.

-Rick…

-¿Qué?

-Tienes que cuidarte.

-Yo me ocupo de él, no te preocupes-dice mi madre apareciendo de la nada y abrazándome.

-La verdad es que no se si eso me preocupa más.

-¿Qué dices? Lo pasaremos genial-dice agarrando a Rick por el brazo sacando una sonrisa de su cara pero veo que aun así hay algo de tristeza detrás de ella.

-¿Estarás bien?-pregunto preocupada por él.

-Lo estaré.

-Bien, nos vemos pronto. Un par de días como mucho, lo prometo.

-Ok.

Me giro obligándome a no mirar atrás, me montó en el coche y arranco si pensar en que puedo llegar a encontrar allí donde voy, pero sin poder esperar más, necesito saber, necesito saber para poder ayudarlo, eso me pasa, necesito ayudarle.

A veces me pongo a pensar y creo que estoy empezando a pensar demasiado en él, que me preocupo mucho por él. Recuerdo el primer día que lo vi y enseguida me sentí atraída por él. Pero ahora, ahora es distinto, es mucho más que eso. Cuando lo miro, veo nobleza en su mirada y algo, una parte que no logro adivinar, que me atrae pero a la vez me da miedo, por eso quiero descubrir más cosas de él, porque tengo miedo de que mis sentimientos lleguen tan lejos y después…después venga el dolor por un amor perdido, mejor dicho por un amor que ni si quiera ha empezado.

Quedan dos largas horas de camino e intento relajarme, pero no puedo dejar de pensar en cómo le irá sin mí en casa, si cumplirá su promesa, si no huirá y cuando vuelva me encontraré que ha desaparecido para siempre, no quiero perderlo.

Luego esta mi madre, espero que no lo agobie, que no le presione a decir o hacer cosas que no quiere, que no le haga huir. Pase lo que pase en este viaje, descubra lo que descubra, lo quiero en mi vida, y eso me dice que confió en él. Que sé que no es capaz de hacer algo malo, que tiene un gran corazón, que algo tuvo que pasar para tener que huir pero que no hizo nada malo. Es inteligente, noble, tierno, guapo y sexy, muy sexy y aunque este casado quiero luchar por él, quiero hacerlo porque lo quiero conmigo. Pero con lo que no puedo luchar es contra sus sentimientos, si esta aun enamorado de ella no tengo nada que hacer, pero aun así lo quiero en mi vida, ¿quién no querría tener a un hombre así? Pero todavía necesito saber mucho de él, alguna cosas que no sé y que me tienen preocupada, que me tienen alerta y que me hacen que haga un viaje de improviso a dos horas de casa, un viaje que me alejara de mi hogar quizás en el peor momento, por eso quería volver cuando antes, pero era un viaje que necesitaba para saber si lanzarme o no, si dar rienda suelta a mis sentimientos o reprimirlos para siempre.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Gracias a todos por leer, parece que la cabezota de Kate no puede parar quieta, pero tiene un motivo, empieza a sentir demasiado por él y tiene miedo, pero no miedo a que haya hecho algo malo, sino miedo a que siga enamorado. ¿Este viaje le ayudara a solucionar sus dudas? En el próximo capítulo lo sabremos**

 **Gracias a todos y que paséis un gran fin de semana, nos vemos el lunes.**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	14. Capítulo 14

**Buenos días, os dejo con un nuevo capítulo. Recordaros que esta semana solo tendremos tres capítulos, pero estoy apretando con el nuevo para que esto no suceda durante muchas semanas. Espero que os siga gustando y daros las gracias por seguir ahí, esta semana va a ser un punto de inflexión para la historia y espero que os guste, crucemos dedos**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 14**

POV KATE

Estaba llegando a la granja de la familia Blaine, ya podía ver la casa desde el pequeño camino que salía de la carretera y que llevaba directamente a la puerta de su casa. Era una pequeña granja comparada con la finca de mi familia. Era una pareja de ancianos adorables y cada vez que pasaba cerca me pasaba a verlos para ver si querían o necesitaban algo de mí. Tenía que haberlos llamado por teléfono pero no sabía por dónde empezar así que me presente por sorpresa como normalmente hacía, como si pasara por aquí.

Enseguida puedo escuchar a Niebla corretear al lado del coche hasta llegar a la entrada. Paro el coche y me bajo, enseguida Niebla está subiéndose encima de mí buscando mi atención.

-Hola preciosa-dijo agachándome mientras la acarició.

-Niebla, no seas pesada con las visitas. Oh, Kate-dice al reconocerme y enseguida viene corriendo a abrazarme.

-¿Cómo estás?

-Bien, bueno con mi achaques ya sabes-dice Vera con esa sonrisa que lleva siempre encima, aunque hoy puedo ver un atisbo de ¿Tristeza? ¿Miedo? ¿Cansancio? No puedo llegar a averiguarlo.

Me lleva enseguida hacia la cocina donde esta Joe preparando el café, en cuanto me ve se lanza a abrazarme con fuerzas también. Me hace sentir querida.

-¿Qué tal estas?

-Muy bien y tu Joe.

-Bueno tirando-dice pasando un brazo por su mujer de forma protectora, dándome una envidia increíble por un amor tan real y duradero como el de ellos.

-Pasaba por aquí, y pensé en ver si necesitáis algo.

-Oh, ya que pasas me gustaría que vieras a un potro que acaba de nacer. Creo que está bien pero prefiero que lo veas.

-Por supuesto.

-Si muy bien, pero antes nos tomaremos un café para charlar.

-Esa es mi señal para salir-dice Joe con una sonrisa dándole un beso a su mujer en la mejilla antes de salir y dejarnos solos.

-Vete al comedor, en dos minutos estoy con el café-dice con una sonrisa que hace que me sienta mal, si no hubiera sido por Rick no estaría aquí.

Me dirijo al comedor con ese sentimiento de culpa, pero no me siento a esperarla. Me paseo por el comedor mirando las fotos y por primera vez veo a la familia Blaine. Vera y Joe con su nieta y otra foto donde aparecen Rick, su hija y la que tiene que ser su mujer. Es muy guapa, no me sorprende que se casara con ella y que no haya podido olvidarla.

-¿A que es guapa mi nieta?

-Sí, hacen una muy buena familia-digo sosteniendo la foto donde salen con Rick y veo como su cara cambia y se sienta para evitar que se le caiga el café. Enseguida dejo la foto mal colocada y salgo corriendo a su lado-Vera ¿Estas bien? ¿He dicho algo malo?

-No-dice aun algo mareada, le agarro de la mano mientras se recupera.

-¿Quieres que llame a Joe?

-No, estoy bien.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Es esa foto-dice alargando la mano hacia ella, me levanto y se la traigo-son mi nieta, mi hija y mi yerno.

-Son una bonita familia.

-Si…lo eran.

-Oh lo siento, ¿Se han separado?

-No, a veces me olvido de que por aquí no hay nada de televisión-dice con una sonrisa triste-mi yerno fue asesinado hace apenas un par de semanas-dice mirándome fijamente y no entiendo nada, no cuando su yerno esta ahora mismo en mi casa vivito y coleando, eso sí con un par de costillas fracturadas pero nada que ver con lo que ella tiene que estar hablando.

-¿Cómo…como paso?

-Por lo visto había estado declarando contra un narco, este se vengó y termino matándolo antes de que la policía pudiera ayudarle, antes de que le pusieran bajo protección-dijo con mucho dolor y entonces fue cuando empecé a entender algunas cosas.

-Lo has dicho como si no estuvieras al tanto.

-Y no lo estaba, ni yo ni nadie. Lo mantuvo en silencio, según el policía que vino a decírnoslo quería mantener a su familia a salvo. Pero el malo escapo y término con él justo cuando lo llevaban a poner bajo vigilancia.

-Lo siento mucho.

-Mi hija está sufriendo mucho, le he pedido que se venga aquí a pasar un tiempo y ha accedido.

-¿Están aquí?-pregunto nerviosa, por haber podido encontrar más de lo que esperaba.

-No, estarán de camino. Mañana quizás lleguen.

-Ok, muy bien. Es bueno estar en familia en esos momentos.

-Pues sí, mi hija está muy mal. Estaba aquí cuando todo pasó.

-¿Si?

-Habían discutido. Mi yerno era un gran hombre, un gran padre, pero su trabajo se había vuelto peligroso y casi lo mantenía alejado de casa. Pasaba días sin volver a casa y eso los termino alejando. Pero estaban mejor, lo notaba cuando hablaba con mi hija pero aquel día, él parecía que se había dado por vencido y les pidió espacio. Mi hija le dijo que se había cansado de esperar por él y lo dejo. Ahora sé que hizo todo para mantenerlas a salvo, sabía que el peligro estaba a la vuelta de la esquina. Estaré toda mi vida agradeciéndoselo. Pensé que ya no la quería pero después de ver el acto que hizo me di cuenta de que estaba equivocada, quizás no de la manera que se quiere al amor de tu vida, pero si la quería, sino ¿Por qué iba a hacer lo que hizo?-dice Vera y yo solo asiento pensando por lo que había tenido que pasar Rick para hacer lo que hizo.

-Hola chicas. ¿Qué pasa?-dice al ver como Vera esta algo alterada y al ver la foto lo entiende.

-Lo siento, he visto la foto y…no debería haber preguntado.

-No pasa nada, no sabías lo que había pasado-dice abrazando a su mujer y yo me siento fatal, porque aunque no sabía muy bien que era lo que había pasado había venido a averiguar sobre él y en parte sabía que podía llegar a ser doloroso para ellos.

-Será mejor que vaya a ver el potro-digo mirando a Joe que asiente mientras abraza a su mujer e intenta calmarla.

Voy hacia la pequeña caballeriza donde solo hay tres caballos más la nueva adquisición. Niebla me acompaña todo el camino. No puedo dejar de pensar en todo lo que ha pasado allí dentro, de lo mal que me siento porque Vera ahora está mal, y tampoco puedo dejar de pensar en Rick, en lo que hizo y en porque lo hizo. Pero sobre todo pienso en todo lo que aún no se, en todo lo que se me escapa y por una vez me jode no disponer de una televisión o de que no llegue la prensa a la finca. Necesito averiguar algunas cosas antes de irme y si quiero hacerlo tengo que acercarme al pueblo. Allí guardaran un gran número de periódicos en la biblioteca, allí puedo encontrar todo lo que necesito.

Me acerco al pequeño potrillo que ya corretea alrededor de su madre. Saco mi maletín y empiezo a hacerle un par de pruebas para ver si todo va bien. Cuando estoy acabando veo a Joe acercarse a mi lado.

-¿Cómo está?-le pregunto y lo veo levantar el dedo dándome el ok, eso hace que me tranquilice.

-Y mi pequeño campeón.

-Como un pura sangre-digo sonriendo-todo esta ok.

-Me alegro de que hayas venido-dice mirándome a los ojos dándome tranquilidad porque sabe que la necesitaba.

-Gracias. Pero creo que debería irme, tengo algunas visitas más que hacer.

-No, sin comer no te vas a ningún lado-dice Vera apareciendo de repente haciéndome sonreír.

Me lavo las manos y me pongo a ayudarla con la cocina, me encanta verla cocinar, me recuerda a mi madre y los momentos que he pasado con ella en la cocina. Cuando acabamos nos sentamos en la mesa y nos ponemos a comer.

-Um, Esto está buenísimo, me vas a tener que pasar la receta.

-Lo siento es de la familia, uy perdón si ya eres de la familia-dice con una sonrisa y yo le devuelvo la sonrisa.

-Siento mucho lo que paso antes.

-No seas tonta. Y espero que la próxima vez no se te ocurra pasar tanto tiempo sin volver a visitarnos.

-Si me lo dices así-digo con una sonrisa.

Acabamos de comer con tranquilidad y cuando acabamos me despedí de ellos, no quería seguir allí sabiendo el daño que les había hecho y sin poder decirles que su yerno en realidad estaba vivo, no podía hacerlo aunque me moría de ganas de hacerlo.

Cuando llegue al pueblo media hora después llegue al hotel donde tenía pensando quedarme a dormir y llamé a casa para avisar de que estaba bien, para nada esperaba quien iba a atender la llamada.

-¿Si?

-¿Rick?

-Si soy yo, ya has llegado imagino-dice ¿con tristeza en la voz?

-Si.

-¿Qué tal todo por allí?

-Bien-digo seca pero no por él si no porque tengo que hablar con él de muchas cosas, cosas que no puedo hablar con él por teléfono.

-Ok yo…

-Tengo que dejarte Rick. Estaré allí mañana por la noche y podremos hablar ¿sí?

-Vale, nos vemos entonces.

-¿Estas bien?-digo antes de colgar recordando porque está en mi casa.

-Si estoy mejor, tu madre me cuida bien. ¿Quieres que vaya a buscarla?

-No, solo dile que he llegado y que estoy bien. Nos vemos mañana.

-Ok. Buenas noches Kate.

-Buenas noches-digo antes de colgar con un dolor en el pecho por todo lo que había pasado, por todo lo que me había enterado en el día de hoy. Necesitaba investigar un poco más, quería saber más de él, más de lo que había pasado aquel día en el que supuestamente había muerto pero no lo había hecho. Tenía que saber cosas antes de poder hablar con él, no quería más mentiras y por supuesto si estaba huyendo de algo quería apoyarlo y ayudarlo, quería que se sintiera a gusto y a salvo con nosotros.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Gracias a todos por leer y espero que os siga gustando. Kate seguirá investigando un poquito y luego, ¿Encarara a Rick? Lo veremos en los próximos capítulos**

 **Hasta el miércoles XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	15. Capítulo 15

**Buenos días a todos, creo que hoy llega un capítulo que todos esperabais, espero que os guste cruzo los dedos. Gracias a todos por estar siempre ahí.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 15**

POV KATE

Tras una mala noche me levanto y me tomo mi café matutino necesario más que nunca para poder mantenerme en pie. Me visto recojo las cosas y las meto en el coche y me dirijo hacia la biblioteca, tengo una buenas horas por delante antes de tener que ponerme de nuevo en marcha.

Cuando llego enseguida me dirijo hacia los ficheros donde tienen guardadas los periódicos. Y como no sé muy bien por dónde empezar, empiezo por lo que se. Que lo que paso fue hace unas menos de un mes. Cojo los periódicos del último mes y desde ahí empiezo a mirar cada noticia a ver si consigo averiguar algo.

Cuando ya llevo un par de horas buscando y siento que todo esto no sirve para nada y que debería volver y esperar a que el me lo contara, apareció la gran noticia.

 _Hoy es un día triste, tenemos que lamentar la muerte de nuestro compañero Richard Castle. El chico de oro del periódico ha muerto hoy a manos de unos de los hombre de Salazar justo delante de la policía que se lo llevaban para ponerle a salvo tras la fuga que se produjo hace un par de días en la cárcel donde estaba detenido Salazar, que huyo con algunos de sus aliados entre ellos este hombre sin identificar aun que ha terminado matando a nuestro compañero. Hoy hemos sabido que Rick había declarado contra Salazar en el juicio contra él, era el testigo protegido gracias al que el fiscal consiguió encerrar por fin al narco más escurridizo de la ciudad. La policía llevaba detrás de él desde hace casi veinte años y de repente gracias a un testigo consiguieron encerrarlo. Ahora tiempo después sabemos que fue nuestro compañero y ha muerto por ello. Era uno de los nuestros, era un héroe y así murió, solo esperamos que algún día pueda hacerse justicia y las calles de esta ciudad puedan estar seguras de nuevo._

De este artículo había sacado algunas cosas en claro. Rick se llamaba en realidad Castle y era un reputado periodista. Además de todo eso, era un héroe y había tenido que dejar su familia para salvar su vida, o al menos eso creo. Eso es algo que solo él puede explicármelo.

Iba a dejarlo, pero me quedaban algunas horas aun y preferí buscar cosas sobre él, buscar artículos suyos y así quizás podría conocer al verdadero Richard Castle.

Tras varias horas más descubrí cosas de Rick que me hicieron admirarlo de verdad, era un luchador, un gran periodista y un gran investigador. Había conseguido grandes artículos desde que empezó y sin dudas con grandes éxitos en cada uno de sus artículos. Era un gran periodista y algunos premios que había recibido así lo dejaban claro. Ya tenía bastante información sobre él y sobre Salazar, lo demás tenía que averiguarlo de su boca y no quería esperar más.

El viaje en el coche se me hizo largo, no podía dejar de pensar en él en todo el trayecto. No podía dejar de pensar en por lo que tenía que haber pasado. Pensaba en ese Salazar y lo listo que será cuando no habían conseguido atraparle antes, pero un simple `periodista había conseguido detenerlo. Para él tuvo que ser duro, imagino que el poco tiempo que estuvo encerrado solo pensaría en vengarse de Rick. ¿Y estuvo a punto de hacerlo? ¿O fue todo un montaje?

Tenía muchas dudas y quería resolverlas, pero también tenía miedo por lo que se hablaba de Salazar, de lo que hacía. Tenía miedo de que pudiera saber algo de Rick, que pudiera descubrir que estaba vivo y viniera a por él. No quería que le hicieran daño y por supuesto tampoco quería que pudiera pasarle algo a mi familia solo por estar en medio.

Ya veo las luces de la finca a solos unos metros y empiezo a frenar un poco para que me dé tiempo a pensar, a pensar que decirle y como decírselo. Tenía miedo a que no confiara en mí y terminara huyendo. Una cosa tenía clara, era un héroe, para mí y para todos y pensaba apoyarlo y ayudarlo, solo quería que me dejara ayudarlo.

Cuando llego dejo el coche donde siempre y cojo mi pequeña mochila con la ropa de ayer y algunos enseres personales. Cuando llego y voy a entrar en la puerta de casa veo a Rick allí a oscuras esperándome en el pequeño banco balancín. Apenas puedo ver sus facciones por la falta de luz pero eso creo que puede ayudarme para la conversación.

-Hola-digo acercándome a él suspirando.

-Hola.

-¿Cómo estás?-le pregunto para hacer tiempo y porque me preocupo por su salud.

-Mejor-dice mirándome fijamente con esos ojos suyos que me tienen hipnotizadas.

Tomo aire preparándome para el momento que está por llegar. Lo miro y lo veo tranquilo sin esperar lo que va a pasar y me duele hacerlo, pero tengo que ser sincera con él sí quiero que él lo sea conmigo. Lo agarro con la mano y ya no puedo aguantar más. Empiezo intentando darle una oportunidad de que me lo cuente él.

-Rick… ¿Por qué esta aquí?-le pregunto y veo como su mirada enseguida se dirige hacia la mía. Veo terror en su mirada y eso me duele.

-Ya te lo he dicho-dice levantándose intentando alejarse de mí, alejarse de la verdad.

-Rick…

-No Kate, ya es tarde será mejor que me vaya-dice girándose para irse y entonces lo llamo, por su verdadero nombre.

-Castle-digo gritando su nombre a su espalda haciendo que frene al instante. Pero se mantiene así de espalda durante un rato, con la respiración alterada hasta que consiguió relajarse.

-¿Dónde has estado Kate?-dice mirándome con dolor y yo le cuento la verdad.

-He visto a tus suegros-digo a media voz y veo como su cara cambia-cuando me enseñaste la foto enseguida reconocí a la perra que salía en la foto. Están a solo un par de horas de aquí, tenía que averiguarlo.

-Por supuesto, no pudiste fiarte de lo que dije.

-Y tenía razón, era mentira.

-Joder Kate-dijo maldiciendo-¿qué quería que te dijera? ¿Qué me seguía un narco para matarme? ¿Eso querías?

-Solo quería que fueras sincero conmigo, solo quería ayudarte.

-No sé cómo me ayudas con esto.

-Rick…-digo despacio acercándome a él-puedes confiar en mi-digo mirándole a los ojos y veo como me mira con los ojos aguados por las lágrimas.

-Yo no quería, fue mi culpa pero yo no quería.

-Rick…

-Era un idiota, solo quería conseguir un gran artículo, no esperaba todo lo que vendría después.

-Eres un héroe Rick.

-¿Un héroe? Pues prefiero ser un hombre normal y estar con mi familia-dice con dolor-las perdí, elegí mi trabajo por miedo a que me pasara como a mi padre, a que no pudiera ser feliz sin mi trabajo. Ahora estoy sin él y sin mi familia, lo he perdido todo-dice llorando y tiro de él para que podamos sentarnos de nuevo en el banco donde estará más cómodo.

-¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué creen que estás muerto?

-Porque en parte lo estoy, no todo es mentira-dice soltando aire- Fue todo planeado para intentar mantenerme a salvo.

-¿Y el hombre de Salazar?

-También un testigo protegido. Declarara contra él si lo vuelven a pillar, si algún día pasa eso-dice con una sonrisa irónica- tenía que estar allí la prensa para que se viera y fuera real. Pero no pensé que la gente que me quiere tendría que verlo.

-¿Por qué las dejaste?

-Tenía que hacerlo. No podía dejar que sus vidas se vinieran abajo por mi culpa.

-Rick, sus vidas han cambiado por completo.

-Sí, pero si hubieran tenido que dejar sus vidas por algo que yo hice al final me lo habrían echado en cara. Si Kyra y yo hubiéramos estado bien quizás…me hubiera ido con ellas. Quizás lo hubiera intentado. Pero estábamos pasando por un mal momento, ¿Qué hubiera pasado si le hubiera obligado a venir y al final no hubiera funcionado? Le arruinaría la vida, no podía hacer eso.

-Eres un gran hombre Rick-digo mirándole a la cara y no puedo evitarme tocarle la mejilla y veo como cierra los ojos ante mi contacto. Era adorable, parecía muy pequeño y débil-estoy aquí para lo que necesites. ¿Me oyes? No estás solo Rick, no lo estas-digo mirándole a los ojos y veo como me mira intentando descubrir verdad en ello.

Estamos muy juntos el uno al otro, tanto que puedo llegar a sentir su aliento sobre el mío y terminamos juntando nuestra frentes mientras cerramos los ojos. Lo siento suspirar y me siento bien, bien de ver que al menos ahora parece que confía en mí. Levanto la vista y lo miró a los ojos y veo mi reflejo en los suyos y no puedo evitarlo, cuando lo veo tan cerca y me acerco aún más a él atraída por sus labios.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Gracias a todos por leer y nos vemos el viernes con un nuevo capítulo, sin duda no os dejara indiferente, os podrá gustar o no pero indiferente no os dejara** **.**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	16. Capítulo 16

**Buenos días, solo daros las gracias por seguir ahí semana tras y semanas y desear que os guste el capítulo (crucemos los dedos).**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 16**

POV KATE

Acerco mis labios acabando con la maldita distancia entre los dos que me estaba matando. Cuando siento su aliento sobre mis labios me paro un segundo para luego volver a acercarme un poco más hasta que siento como sus labios y los míos se tocan, una leve caricia pero hace que mi corazón salte al instante y que mi mente se vuelva frenética pensando en lo que mi cuerpo está haciendo. De repente me separo dándome cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, no era el momento, y menos si él estaba así.

-Lo siento, perdona-digo levantándome de golpe y casi saliendo corriendo de allí.

-Kate…-dice levantándose y noto dolor en mi nombre al salir de su boca. Cuando me giro lo veo algo curvado sin duda por el dolor de sus costillas. Enseguida corro a su lado olvidando porque estaba huyendo de él.

-¿Estas bien?-le pregunto ayudándole a ponerse recto.

-No-dice y cuando le miro a los ojos ya no veo dolor en su cara pero si seriedad en su mirada-no me siento bien si no hago algo que quiero hacer-dice acariciándome la cara y acercándose lentamente a mí y juntando de nuevos nuestros labios, pero esta vez no retrocedí, nadie lo hizo.

Cuando sus labios se presionan sobre los míos siento una electricidad que me recorre todo el cuerpo y que hace que me sienta tan genial, que me sienta como si estuviera elevándome al mismo cielo.

Lo abrazo con cuidado cuando siento como sus brazos me envuelven aun cauteloso pero a la vez con fuerza, lleno de necesidad.

Cuando siento su lengua sobre mis labios pidiéndome permiso sobre los míos los abro y recibo su lengua con la mía en la lucha por el poder que ninguno de los dos queríamos perder. Enredo mis dedos en su pelo acercándolo a mí aún más si es posible hasta que siento como mis pulmones me arden por la falta de aire y me separo de él oyendo un suspiro por parte de él que me hace sonreír.

Cuando consigo un poco de aire lo vuelvo a mirar y veo como me mira, con adoración y siento como me sonrojo ante su mirada. Y tras morderme el labio fruto de mi nerviosismo vuelvo a buscar sus labios y los saboreo con ganas, los besos, los muerdo sensualmente, los chupo, los atrapo con los míos. Disfruto del beso hasta que vuelvo a separarme para poder mirarle.

Entrelazo mis dedos con los suyo y me quedo mirándolo. Tiene los ojos aun algo acuosos, el pelo descolocado por mis manos y los labios rojos del rozo con los míos y no puedo dejar de pensar en lo sexy que esta. Me muerdo inconscientemente de nuevo el labio y tras mirarle tiro de él para que entremos en casa.

Le dirijo hacia mi habitación casi sin mirarlo para no tener que pensar si lo que estaba haciendo estaba bien o no. Cuando entramos enseguida siento su fuerte cuerpo sobre el mío y sus labios atacando con fuerza los míos y todo pensamiento queda atrás mientras lo hace.

Siento como mis piernas se debilitan y siento que si no fuera por sus fuertes brazos estaría ahora mismo en el suelo. Lo empujo contra la cama haciéndole caer y veo como me mira, veo como sus ojos se han transformado en un negro azabache provocado por la pasión del momento.

Me siento en sus piernas y le acaricio el pelo haciendo que mis caricias le afectaran, le relajaran de tal manera que terminara cerrando los ojos. Lo miro y tengo miedo, miedo a lo siento, a lo que estamos haciendo, al paso que podemos dar y necesito saber que él esta bien con esto, que esta listo para ello.

-Rick-susurro su nombre hasta que veo como abre sus ojos centrándolos en los míos-¿Estás seguro?-le pregunto nerviosa por no saber su respuesta.

Nos quedamos varios segundos en silencio mirándonos a los ojos mientras no dejamos de tocarnos y acariciarnos como si lo necesitáramos para saber que era real. Y de repente siento su mano en mi mejilla acariciándome con cariño y tras varios segundos, siento como tira de mí hasta que nuestros labios se unen en un pequeño roce pero que hizo que mi corazón saltara con fuerza contra mi pecho.

-Estoy seguro-dice susurrándome las palabras contra mis labios y es lo que necesito para dejarme llevar, para no parar, para hacer lo que de verdad quiero.

Nos abrazamos a la vez que nuestros labios vuelven al ataque, se entrelazan entre si y hablan por nosotros. Me separo y lo miro a los ojos, puedo ver en ellos deseo, amor, ternura, nervios, vitalidad y una sonrisa que hace que mis piernas vuelvan a flaquear.

Con cuidado de no hacerle daño le saco la camiseta por la cabeza y puedo ver aun su costado morado por el fuerte golpe que le dio Josh. Con cuidado paso mi mano por sus costillas y lo oigo sisear.

-¿Te duele? Quizás sea mejor dejarlo-dijo acariciándole pero él me acaricia y vuelve a besarme.

-Estoy bien-dice sonriéndome y veo como me mira antes de levantarme la camiseta por la cabeza sin dejar de mirarme. Cuando lo hace veo como me mira y siento como me sonrojo ante su mirada-eres preciosa Kate-dice sonriendo y yo vuelvo a besarlo.

Junto nuestros cuerpos cuando profundizo el beso y al sentir su pecho desnudo sobre el mío me separo para soltar un pequeño gemido que no puedo evitar que salga de mi boca. Enseguida veo como se ríe y le golpeo de forma amistosa en el brazo.

Lo empujo haciéndole caer sobre la cama y me levanto para desabrocharle el pantalón mientras él no deja de mirarme. Le desabrocho el pantalón y se lo saco con cuidado dejándole solo con unos bóxer. Después hago lo mismo con mi ropa y vuelvo a la cama tumbándome a su lado.

Me quedo quieta sin atreverme a hacer nada, sé que ahora cualquier movimiento que hagamos será inevitable ya no podremos hacer nada para frenar esto, y necesito que lo de él. Parece que lo entiende y siento como se coloca encima de mi agarrándose con los brazos para no golpearme y para evitar que su costado de con algo y me besa despacio y va bajando su boca por mi cuello hasta llegar a mi hombro haciéndome suspirar.

Lo veo sufrir por posición y lo empujo despacio, le hago un gesto para que se siente y me vuelvo a sentar en sus piernas justo antes de volver a besarlo. Siento sus manos en el cierre de mi sujetador y enseguida ha liberado el cierre. Siento como la prenda cae sobre mi cuerpo hasta acabar en el suelo y siento sus ojos sobre mí. Después sonríe y veo como se acerca a mí hasta morder mi cuello y sigue bajando, me agarro a él para no caerme mientras de mi boca salen jadeos sin parar.

Ya no puedo esperar más, los separo me levanto y le quito su última prenda liberando así su erección. Me quito mi última prenda y vuelvo a fijar mi mirada en la suya. Puedo ver sus ojos llenos de pasión mirando directamente a lo mío. Me coloco de nuevo sobre sus piernas y lo beso con desesperación hasta que necesito aire y me separo despacio pero sigo dejando un reguero de besos por su cara, su cuello, su cuerpo. Nos miramos fijamente y no necesitamos decir nada. Me levanto despacio y poco a poco me dejo caer sobre su erección hasta que siento como me penetra por completo haciéndome soltar una maldición. Me mordí el labio nerviosa y el enseguida coloco un dedo sobre mis labios.

-No sabes lo condenadamente sexy que es eso que haces con la boca, morderte el labio de forma tan sexy-dice mirándome seriamente y yo solo puedo sonreír, estoy feliz.

-Rick…te necesito-digo acercándome a él para abrazarlo y siento como se mueve despacio y yo me muevo a la vez haciéndome sentir completa, llena, plena no sé qué más podía decir así que deje de pensar y me centré en lo que sentía. En cómo me hacía sentir.

Nos movíamos al unísono, entre jadeos por parte de los dos, y sin dejar de acariciarnos, y besarnos. Nunca antes me había sentido así con otro hombre, nunca antes me habían cuidado así. Siento como mi cuerpo empieza a tensarse, como el orgasmo está llenando mi cuerpo, como estoy a punto de explotar y quiero que él venga conmigo. Aprieto su erección en mi interior mientras muerdo su cuello haciendo que acelerara sus envestidas y todo empezara a ser menos equilibrado. Hasta que sentí como me penetraba más profundamente un par de veces y me deje ir sin poder dejar de gritar su nombre que se juntó en el aire al mío que salía con fuerza de su boca.

Ambos acabamos abrazados, agotados y con los cuerpos completamente sudados y pegados el uno al otro. Me separo y lo miro para ver que siente después de esto, después de lo que acababa de pasar y veo un amplia sonrisa en su cara que no puedo evitar besar.

-Ha estado bien-digo sonriendo.

-Ha estado genial-dice cogiéndome en brazos con cuidado de no hacerse daño y me tumba en la cama antes de meterse él a mi lado y me abraza.

-Creo que necesito una ducha.

-Creo que eso puede esperar-dice besándome mientras volvía a acariciar de nuevo mi cuerpo haciendo que la pasión volviera a crecer en mi interior.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Espero que os haya gustado aunque imagino que no a todo el mundo** **, solo deciros que este es el comienzo y que el lunes habrá una conversación seria por parte de los dos, donde expondrán sus sentimientos y sus miedos. Veremos hacia dónde va la relación. Gracias a todos por leer y espero vuestros comentarios haciéndome saber si esperabais que pasara esto y si os ha gustado.**

 **Buen fin de semana**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	17. Capítulo 17

**Buenos días, aquí estamos un día más. Me alegro de que la mayoría estéis felices con lo que paso, espero que os siga gustando y a los que no, denle una oportunidad. Gracias y continuamos.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 17**

POV KATE

Siento su espalda sobre la mía bien pegado nuestros cuerpos mientras el agua caliente cae sobre nosotros. Siento como empuja en mi interior y el ruido del agua se mezcla con nuestros gemidos.

Siento el frio de los azulejos en mis manos mientras me agarro como puedo para intentar mantenerme de pie mientras empuja en mi interior. Siento su boca en mi hombro clavando ahí sus dientes mientras cierro los ojos.

De repente siento como sale de mi interior y voy a protestar cuando me gira de golpe dejándome de cara a él. Lo miro a los ojos y veo el deseo en ellos. Me besa con fuerza empujándome contra la pared de la ducha haciéndome saltar por el frio de los azulejos. Me mira y agarra una de mis piernas colocándola sobre su cintura y sin previo aviso me penetra de golpe haciéndome gemir y muerdo su hombro para no gritar.

Estoy demasiado cerca, necesito llegar al orgasmo y lo empujo un poco a él acercándolo a mí, mordiéndole el cuello y siento como el tira de mi otra pierna y salto colocando mis piernas sobre su cintura y me mantiene entre la pared y su cuerpo y empieza a acelerar sus embestidas hasta que ambos volvemos a gritar nuestros nombres.

Nos secamos el uno al otro y volvemos a acabar uno junto al otro en la cama sin dejar de tocarnos y de acariciarnos.

-¿Estas bien?

-Estoy genial-dice besando mi cabeza mientras no dejo de acariciarle su pecho desnudo. Veo el fuerte morado que aún tiene en su costado y me levanto dejándolo allí tumbado. Enseguida vuelvo con la pomada y me tumbo encima de él sentándome sobre su cintura.

-Esto hará que te sientas mejor-digo cogiendo un poco de la pomada y se la expando con cuidado por la zona afectada. La expando lo mejor que puedo y cuando acabo llevo la pomada a su sitio y vuelvo a su lado-¿Mejor?-digo y lo veo sonreír.

-Sí que es milagrosa esa pomada tuya-dice sonriendo y le golpeo en el hombro mientras yo también me rio.

Estamos así un buen rato tumbados, abrazados, acariciándonos y todavía completamente desnudos. Estamos tranquilos pero siento como hay cosas que aún me rondan por la cabeza, cosas de las que aún tenemos que hablar. Y la primera es saber si él se arrepiente, si ahora que empieza a entrar la luz del sol, ve las cosas diferentes.

-Rick… ¿Te arrepientes?-le pregunto con miedo en la voz y el debió notarlo porque se incorpora un poco y me mira a los ojos.

-¿Por qué dices eso?-pregunta y al ver como intento evitar su mirada él levanta mi cara hacia él, haciendo que mis ojos se encontraran de nuevo con los suyos-no me arrepiento de nada, me siento mal, por supuesto que lo hago. ¿Me hubiera gustado que fuera distinto? Claro que me hubiera gustado. Pero creo que me arrepentiría más si hubiera dejado pasar el momento-dice con una sonrisa y yo siento como las lágrimas caen por mi cara a la vez que una sonrisa se dibuja en mi cara.

-Y tu mujer….

-Creo que eso está acabado. No estoy enamorado de ella, hace mucho que no lo estoy y ha tenido que pasar esto para darme cuenta, pero, no puedo prometerte nada de nada Kate. Quiero ser sincero contigo y lo único que tengo completamente claro ahora es que si pudiera volver ahora mismo lo haría sin mirar atrás. He dejado allí lo que más quiero en este mundo. Pero ahora estoy aquí y esto bien contigo-dice mirándome seriamente

-¿Por qué no puedes tener lo demás?-pregunto tragando saliva y lo veo suspirar.

-No, es porque de verdad me siento bien contigo. Kate estoy mejor contigo y me siento mucho mejor contigo que…con Kyra-dice con dolor al llamarla por su nombre-esta claro que con ella tengo mucho más, la sigo queriendo de una manera que en nada se parece a cuando me case con ella pero aun así la quiero, es la madre de mi hija y hemos vivido muchos antes juntos, pero siento que eso cambio hace ya un tiempo. No estábamos bien y contigo Kate…es todo pronto pero me siento bien. No puedo prometerte mi amor ni nada de eso, quiero ser sincero y si ha pasado esto es porque me importas, me gustas, pero no puedo prometerte ser el amor de tu vida, estar aquí para ti siempre. No puedo ofrecerte nada más que esto-dice señalándonos-entiendo que no quieras esto, pero es lo único que puedo darte. No eres una más, no sé si hubiera hecho esto con otra persona. Pero no quiero engañarte, me siento atraído por ti y me siento bien, querido, apoyado y quiero estar contigo, besarte, acariciarte, pero no puedo prometer amor eterno. Solo quiero que lo tengas claro, es lo que hay, solo puedo ofrecerte un presente, para mí no hay un futuro…no sin ella.

-Me vale por ahora-digo sonriéndole y besándolo de nuevo, sabía en lo que me estaba metiendo, pero me gustaba lo suficiente para disfrutar de lo que pudiera ofrecerme por poco que pueda parecerme con el tiempo, por ahora me valía-Tengo que irme a trabajar, ya he perdido dos días y no es el mejor momento para tomarse el día libre, aunque ahora mismo es lo que quiero.

-Es una pena no poder-dice besándome el cuello-pero tienes razón no podemos dejarlo. Yo quiero volver hoy al trabajo.

-No, es pronto. Tienes que recuperarte.

-Creo que ya estoy más que recuperado-dice sonriéndome pícaramente y yo le doy un beso mientras me levanto.

-Creo que tienes que descansar, un par de días más. Luego ya veremos.

-¿Y qué hago mientras tanto?

-Pues descansar, quiero que estés descansado para esta noche-digo besándole con una sonrisa.

-Am, ya decía yo. Me quieres como tu esclavo sexual ¿no?-dice guiñándome el ojo y haciéndome reír.

-Nos vemos para comer-digo besándole de nuevo y saliendo casi a toda prisa por la puerta, ya llegaba tarde y no era algo propio de mí.

Corrí hacia la cocina y me encontré allí a mi madre que enseguida se levantó para abrazarme. La abracé rápidamente y cogí una manzana para comérmela por el camino, pero como no mi madre no me dejo ir.

-¿Cómo te ha ido el viaje?

-Bien, muy bien. Pero tengo que irme, luego hablamos ¿Si?-digo intentando escaparme.

-Hija, no hace falta que te vayas corriendo desayuna tranquila. Por una vez que llegues algo más tarde no pasa nada.

-No, tengo que dar ejemplo. Además ya he perdido dos días y no estamos para perder el tiempo. Hablamos luego ¿Vale?-digo besándole la mejilla y saliendo disparada hacia fuera donde los chicos ya estaban empezando a acudir.

Los deje a todos hacer su trabajo y me reuní con mi padre y Roy en las cuadras donde estaban los mejores caballos.

-Ya has vuelto-dice mi padre besándome.

-Sí, volví anoche. ¿Qué me he perdido?

-No mucho, todo va bien, aunque ya sabes cuándo más nos acercaremos parece que nos falta más y más. Todo empieza a acumularse así que…-lo dejo ahí porque no hizo falta que acabara, allí junto al resto estaba Josh como si nada hubiera pasado.

-¿Qué hace él aquí?-pregunto enfadada.

-Necesitábamos manos de obra, Rick no puede aún volver y tú no estabas. Quien mejor que él.

-Cualquiera.

-Cariño, ahora tenemos que mirar por la finca. Él sabe que ha hecho mal y se arrepiente. Ha prometido que no volverá a pasar.

-Si ya claro.

-Cariño, ahora lo importante ya sabes que es. ¿Podemos dejarlo estar?

-No, no puedo dejarlo estar.

-¿Puedes aguantar un poquito?

-Puedo intentarlo pero no puedo prometerlo.

-Con eso me basta de momento.

-Ok, pero lo quiero lejos de mí.

-Kate, necesito aquí a los mejores. Os necesito a los dos.

-No voy a poder concentrarme con él cerca.

-Kate aguanta. Es por el bien común-dice mirándome sabiendo donde podía empujar para que aceptase.

-Bien. Pero a la primera que me saque de mis casillas lo echo.

-Está bien. Se portara bien. Ahora vamos a ponernos manos a la obra.

Nos enfrascamos en el trabajo casi no baje de los caballos todo el tiempo. Estaba cansada, sucia, y tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza y aunque sabía que en los últimos días no íbamos a mejorar nada que no hubiéramos hecho durante todo el año, no podía parar, no quería hacerlo.

-Chicos, hora de comer. Id y volved en una hora. Tenemos mucho que hacer-dije mandando a todos a trabajar.

Yo me dirijo hacia la cuadra y les hecho de comer a todos los caballos cansados tras el entrenamiento. Quiero seguir con él pero sé que los caballos necesitan descansar si no terminarán lesionados. Empiezo a reponer la comida cuando escucho unos pasos a mi espalda, sonrió pensando en Rick. Pero cuando me giró, me cambia la cara por completo.

-Hola.

-Hola-digo con mala cara y me giro dándole la espalda.

-Puedo ayudarte.

-Josh es hora del descanso, deberías irte a comer.

-Y tú y aquí estas.

-¿Qué quieres Josh?

-Quiero pedirte perdón, no estuvo bien lo que hice. Pero de verdad quiero ayudar. Esto ha sido mi vida, y agradezco que tu padre me haya dado una oportunidad. Espero que tú también puedas dármela.

-Tendrás que demostrar todo lo que dices.

-Lo haré. Ahora… ¿puedo ayudarte?

-No, tenemos que descansar. Así que vete a comer, yo también voy a hacerlo.

-Ok. Gracias por darme una oportunidad-dice con una sonrisa y yo solo asiento con la cabeza mientras lo veo desaparecer. No sé si creerlo o no. La experiencia me dice que no lo haga, pero se merece al menos una oportunidad. Solo el tiempo me dirá si se gana o no mi perdón.

Dejo lo que estoy haciendo y el pensamiento de Josh aquí aparcado y me dirijo a casa, quería recuperar el tiempo perdido en estos dos días pero ahora no podía hacer nada, y prefería una buena comida acompañada, con la mejor compañía posible.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Gracias a todos por llegar hasta aquí, espero que os haya gustado la charla entre ambos y las explicaciones de Rick, luego cuando vaya pasado el tiempo ya veremos si se tiene que comer las palabras o no** **. Lo que tengo claro es que no os ha gustado la vuelta de alguien jiji pero no incordiara mucho**

 **Gracias a todos y espero vuestros comentarios como siempre**

 **Nos vemos el miércoles. Si todo sigue igual de bien, esta será la última semana que haya solo tres capítulos, si todo sigue bien la semana que viene volveremos a los cuatros capítulos diarios.**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	18. Capítulo 18

**Buenos días a todos, espero como siempre que os guste el capítulo y muchas gracias por seguir ahí.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 18**

POV RICK

Veo a todos llegando para comer pero no logró ver a Kate por ningún lado. Espero paciente intentando no demostrar mi impaciencia por verla. Estoy empezando a plantearme ir hacia las caballerizas cuando veo a alguien inesperado llegar desde allí hacia la casa. Cuando me ve se queda frenado y me mira con una sonrisa en la cara. Después vuelve hacia su dirección sin volver la vista hacia mí pero yo no puedo dejar de mirarlo. Cuando vuelvo a mirar hacia las caballerizas veo a Kate venir desde allí y siento como algo dentro de mí empieza a hervir, ¿Qué era eso? ¿Eran celos? Pero… ¿Por qué?

Cuando Kate me ve, me dedica una sonrisa y después de verla en su cara todo se me olvida y yo también le sonrió. Cuando llega a mi lado no puedo dejar de sonreírle y tengo unas ganas locas de besarla pero me las aguante porque no habíamos hablado aun de si esto era público o no. Y además no era nada serio, era algo que era de momento mejor guardar para nosotros, un secreto más.

La veo morderse el labio de nuevo y siento aun mucha más ganas a de atraerla hacia mi besarla con todas mis ganas. Pero antes de poder hacer nada ella tira de mí miro hacia todos los lados pero la sigo porque ahora mismo la seguiría al fin del mundo, me siento como cuando era un adolescente y estaba locamente enamorado de Kyra, Kyra…en estos momentos no ayudaba pensar en ella.

Me llevo hacia la parte de atrás de la casa donde nadie podía vernos y enseguida sentí como me empujaba contra la pared y atacaba mis labios con fuerza con los suyos. Sentí un fuerte dolor en mi costado al chocar contra la pared pero todo me daba igual cuando sentí sus labios contra los míos.

-Te he echado de menos-digo sonriendo cuando consigo poder hablar-aunque sin duda tú también-digo sonriéndole y veo como ella también sonríe.

-Necesitaba esto-dice volviendo a besarme y siento como su lengua entra en mi boca y se enreda con la mía. Después siento como recorre el interior de mi boca haciéndome sentir excitado.

Nos vuelco haciendo que ella sea ahora la que este contra la pared y vuelvo a besarla con fuerza mientras acaricio su cuerpo con fuerza con mis manos, deseoso de poder tocar su piel.

-Rick estoy toda sucia.

-Me da igual, me pones mucho.

-Rick-dice empujándome mientras se ríe-tengo que comer antes de volver.

-Aaah-protesto poniendo mala y la veo reírse y siento un cosquilleo en el estómago cuando la escucho reír.

-Ahora tengo cosas que hacer, pero quizás esta noche…-dice mirándome pícaramente mientras se gira para volver a casa. Y la abrazo con fuerza por la espalda.

-Espero que esta noche estés preparada, porque yo estoy descansando.

-Te prometo que merecerá la pena la espera-dice volviendo a morderse el labio y vuelvo a sentirme frustrado.

-No hagas eso.

-¿Hacer qué?

-Morderte el labio, es demasiado sexy-digo y ella me sonríe.

-Anda, vente a comer conmigo. Quiero una buena compañía.

-Yo soy la mejor.

-Pues vamos-dice tirando de mí mientras yo no puedo sonreír más.

Llegamos hasta una zona alejada de la casa que nunca antes había estado. Todo el mundo estaba en la cocina comiendo no entendía porque Kate me había traído hasta esta sala.

-Quédate aquí un momento-dice empujándome para que me sentara y ella salió de la sala.

Me quede allí pensando en que estaría planeando pero no tuve que esperar mucho tiempo, enseguida llego con un par de platos de comida que coloco en una mesa cercana y ella se sentó a mi lado, casi pegada a mi cuerpo.

-Solo quería estar a solas contigo-dice evitando mi mirada y yo le beso el pelo mientras cojo mi plato y le paso a ella el suyo.

Comemos en silencio y rápidamente cuando acabamos Kate se va a levantar para llevar los platos a limpiar pero tiro de su mano haciéndola caer de nuevo en el sofá a mi lado y la atraigo hacia mí. Siento como entierra su cara en mi cuello y me abraza.

-Hueles muy bien-dice susurrándome en el oído haciéndome sentir un escalofrío.

-No puedo decir lo mismo-digo haciéndonos reír-no al menos ahora mismo-digo besándole la cabeza mientras la aprieto contra mí.

-Hoy ha vuelto Josh-dice de repente y sé que lleva dándole vueltas al asunto desde que nos vimos pero no sabía cómo tocarlo, por fin se había atrevido.

-Lo vi antes, venir de las caballerizas justo antes de ti-digo yo como si nada y enseguida ella levanta la cabeza y fija su mirada sobre la mía.

-Solo estábamos hablando. Quería pedirme perdón.

-Oh, está bien-digo intentando convencerla de que todo estaba bien, aunque no me creía para nada su actitud de querer hacer las cosas bien, no después de ver su mirada antes.

-No te lo crees ¿Verdad?

-No…si él lo dice por mi está bien.

-Yo tampoco me lo creo, pero necesito hacerlo. Necesito creer que quiere que las cosas vayan mejor porque si no…no podré trabajar con él. Y ahora mismo aunque me cueste decirlo lo necesitamos.

-Bien, tienes razón. Mañana empezaré también para ayudaros.

-No, todavía no.

-Kate necesitáis ayuda, y yo estoy bien.

-Un día más ¿vale?-dice mirándome con esa cara a la que no podía negarle nada, y a pesar de que no quería dejarla sola con ese animal, a pesar de que de verdad quería ayudar, acepte sin rechistar.

-Ok, pero pasado empiezo digas lo que digas.

-Está bien-dice besándome en los labios antes de volver a sonreír-tengo que irme-dice remoloneándose mientras se aprieta aún más a mí.

-Luego nos vemos-digo empujándola mientras me rio.

-Vale, pórtate bien-dice besándome de nuevo.

-Estaré esperándote todo recuperado ya sabes-digo riéndome cuando veo como ella refunfuñada sale por la puerta para volver al trabajo. Yo cojo los platos y me dirijo hacia la cocina para poder limpiarlos.

Cuando llego a la cocina allí esta Jim con Johanna hablando como si nada, haciéndose confidencias y caricias como si nada, casi treinta años después de casados. Era sin duda lo que yo siempre quise con Kyra, lo que pensé que conseguiría pero no logré conseguir. Ahora estoy con Kate pero pensar más allá del día de hoy es demasiado por ahora, no cuando no sé cuál es mi futuro.

-Hola Rick-dice Johanna cuando me ve sin parar de reír por algo que le ha dicho su marido.

-Siento interrumpir. Me voy ahora…

-No, no digas tonterías.

-No, además yo ya me voy-dice Jim besando a su mujer y pasando por mi lado-¿Cómo te encuentras chico?

-Bien, querría volver mañana pero mi doctora no me deja-digo haciendo reír a Johanna.

-Tomate tu tiempo, cuando estés listo estaremos encantados de contar con dos manos más. Llegaré tarde cariño-dice lanzándole un beso a su mujer antes de irse.

Yo me acerco con los platos y Johanna intenta quitarme los platos pero no le dejo, en vez de eso me pongo a su lado y le ayudo con el resto de platos hasta que dejamos toda la cocina impoluta.

Nos sentamos ambos en la mesa sin decir ni pio pero veía a Johanna como me miraba y sin duda tenía algo que comentar.

-Me he fijado que traías dos platos y bueno también me he fijado que mi hija no estaba en la comida así que…imagino que habéis estado juntos.

-Oh si-digo como si nada pero me siento nervioso.

-Veo que os lleváis muy bien.

-La verdad es que todos me habéis acogido muy bien, tengo que agradecéroslo.

-Si bueno es fácil hacerlo, eres un gran chico. Pero mi hija te ha aceptado de distinta manera-dice mirando con una sonrisa pícara en la cara haciendo que me sonrojara.

-Tienes una gran hija.

-Sí, y no me importa su vida privada, bueno si me importa pero no me meto. Solo quiero que sea feliz, que la hagan feliz.

-Bueno yo…me gusta verla feliz-digo tímidamente y veo como sonríe me doy cuenta de que ha sido una buena respuesta.

-La verdad es que tiene una gran sonrisa-dice mostrando la suya que también era bonita-me alegro de que hayas venido Rick. Y creo que tú también te alegras y que como ya te dije, te terminas enamorando de este lugar y de la gente que aquí vive-dice sonriendo y como si nada desaparece dejándome a solas.

Me doy cuenta de esas palabras que ha dicho, pero el problema es que no puedo estar aquí feliz del todo, no sin mi pequeña, no sabiendo que ellas están sufriendo. Eso me hace replantearme si Johanna pensaría lo mismo sabiendo que estoy casado y tengo una hija, si pensaría que soy bueno para ella. Lo único bueno es que a Kate no tenía que ocultárselo, ella lo sabía y aun así estaba a mi lado. Era una gran mujer, y solo esperaba no terminar haciéndole daño. No se lo merece, y no quiero hacerlo. Pero ¿y si lo atrapan y puedo volver? ¿Qué pasaría si vuelvo? Nueva York siempre ha sido mi casa y con Alexis allí no sé si podría vivir aquí y ella sin duda no dejara esto por nada del mundo. ¿Qué pasara entonces?

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Gracias a todos por seguir ahí leyendo. Prometo mucho Caskett por el camino, aunque ya va quedando menos de fics, os recuerdo que son 38 capítulos, ya casi estamos llegando al ecuador de la historia. Espero que a esta parte de la historia, a lo que llevamos podáis darle al menos un aprobado** **y espero que la segunda parte de la historia siga igual o mejor que la primera. Gracias a todos por hacer que el esfuerzo por escribir, valga la pena.**

 **Nos vemos el viernes, XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	19. Capítulo 19

**Buenos días a todos y gracias por estar ahí un día más. Como siempre espero que os guste el capítulo y que sigáis conmigo. Gracias por superar la barrera de los 100 comentarios**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 19**

POV KATE

Me levanto aún más cansada que cuando me acosté y como no, después de un día repleto de trabajo en vez de descansar, tenía una buena sesión de sexo. Pero, ¿Cómo dejarlo pasar? Pienso al sentir su cuerpo desnudo abrazándome desde detrás y siento que me estoy volviendo adicta a él, a sentirlo cerca de mí, a sus palabras, a sus besos, a la pasión que me desborda cuando estoy con él.

Quiero vivir el momento, soy de ese tipo de personas que no piensa en el día de mañana si no en el ahora. Pero desde que estoy con él hay momentos en que no puedo evitar pensar que puede pasar mañana, y es por qué tengo miedo a perderlo. Miedo a que tenga que irse. Por qué lo sé, en cuanto pueda se irá de nuevo a Nueva York sin mirar atrás. Y lo extrañaré demasiado pero… ¿Podre irme tras él? Nunca he podido dejar este mundo, por nada del mundo, ¿Podría dejarlo por él? ¿Me arrepentiría si me quedara? ¿Y si me fuera? Muchas preguntas de las que no tengo respuesta y hace que todavía esté más nerviosa.

Pero de repente lo siento removerse y atraerme más hacia él y siento como esos pensamientos quedan aparcados a un lado. Me quedo con en el presente, un presente junto a él.

-Buenos días-lo oigo justo en mi cuello y me giro para enfrentarlo y le doy un pequeño beso de buenos días.

-Hola-digo mordiéndome el labio sabiendo lo que eso provoca en él.

-Eres muy mala-dice con cara de sueño enterrándola en mi cuello.

-Tengo que irme a trabajar.

-Oh si, hable con tu padre y me ha dado vía libre para empezar.

-Claro mañana podrás.

-Aguafiestas-dice enterrando su cara en la almohada haciéndome reír.

-No conozco a nadie que tenga tantas ganas de trabajar.

-Solo no quiero estar aquí sin hacer nada todo el día, le doy vueltas a las cosas y eso no me gusta-dice de repente serio y la verdad es que a mí tampoco me gusta que le dé vueltas a las cosas.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-le pregunto y le veo asentir-bien pero hará pequeños trabajos, no quiero verte coger nada que pese mucho. Puedes ayudar a limpiar los caballos pero nada más.

-¿Si?-pregunta con un brillo en los ojos como un niño el día de reyes.

-Si-digo y enseguida se lanza a abrazarme mientras deja toda clase de besos por todos los lados.

Tras el desayuno volvimos al trabajo. Todavía no estaban todos los chicos pero me agrado ver que Josh ya estaba listo, era un punto positivo para él.

-Hombre chico, ¿Ya vuelves?-dice Roy dando a Rick un apretón de manos.

-Si, por fin me dieron el alta-dice mirándome y yo intento no mirarlo porque si no, no voy a poder estar en modo profesional con él.

-Bien chicos, si ya estamos todos vamos a ponernos manos a la obra. Rick tú te quedas con Roy. Roy encárgate de que no coja mucho peso.

-Eso esta echo.

-Bien. Josh, Tom y Steve os venís conmigo vamos a poner a los caballos a entrenar a tope-digo caminado hacia la zona de obstáculos para poder entrenar con el futuro campeón, tenía muchas esperanzas puesta en él.

POV RICK

Me pongo a trabajar pero de vez en cuando no puedo dejar de mirar a Kate como trabajaba junto a Josh. No estaba celoso, claro que no vaya tontería. Solo quería protegerla ¿no? dios estaba empezando a comportarme como un crio y no me gustaba, yo no era así.

-Hey me alegro de que al final te dieran el alta-dice Jim dándome un apretón en el hombro.

-Gracias, aunque no puedo ayudar mucho.

-Dos manos son buenas en este momento, créeme-dice moviéndola cabeza afirmativamente-¿os ocupáis vosotros de esto?-dice mirando a Roy que asiente-si necesitáis algo solo avisad y os mando ayuda.

-Tranquilo-dice Roy mientras Jim se va-¿Qué te pasa? Estas despistado.

-No solo…vamos a ponernos anda-digo intentando quitarme de la cabeza que Kate estuviera con aquel animal.

Estuvimos trabajando durante horas bajo el sol abrasador, durante años pensé que mi trabajo podía ser duro pero nada que ver con todo esto, admiraba a todos los trabajadores de la finca, yo no sé si poder hacerme a esto. Aunque al menos me había mantenido ocupado y lejos de pensamientos duros con los que ahora no puedo vivir, pensamientos que no puedo afrontar aun.

Sentía como mi cuerpo ya estaba agotado, que apenas podía mantenerme de pie y sentía como el dolor volvía a mi costado, sin duda se estaban pasando el efecto de las pastillas. Estaba doblado intentando aguantar el dolor cuando escuchamos voces que venían de la zona de entrenamiento.

Salimos de las caballerizas y cuando dirijo mi mirada hacia allí veo a un grupo de hombros formados en círculo alrededor de algo o alguien que estaba tirado al suelo. Pensé que había habido otra pelea, que quizás las peleas en esta finca eran demasiado asiduas a la pelea.

-Es Kate-dice de repente Roy a mi lado mientras sale corriendo hacia el círculo humano y yo no tardo en salir corriendo detrás de él.

Empujo a algunos que están en el medio hasta que puedo hacerme un hueco y llego al centro del circulo donde Kate esta tirada en el suelo inconsciente.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-pregunto agachándome a su lado, al otro lado esta Josh con cara de asustado-¿Qué ha pasado?-repito más alto haciendo que me mire.

-Se ha caído del caballo. De repente se ha frenado y la ha tirado. Se ha golpeado en la cabeza. Debemos llevarla al centro médico del pueblo, no podemos esperar más-dice haciendo el amago de levantarla pero yo nervioso le doy empujón para alejarlo de ella-¿Qué coño haces?-dice enfrentándome pero dos hombre lo paran.

-No podemos tocarla. Puede tener alguna lesión en la espalda. No podemos moverla. Hay que llamar a una ambulancia.

-Tardará mucho en llegar.

-Es lo mejor para ella.

-Tú aquí no eres nadie para opinar-dice Josh mirándome a los ojos y podía ver fuego en ellos.

-Kate…Kate…-escucho a Jim desde lejos acercándose a toda prisa. Se hace hueco y se coloca a mi lado-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Se ha caído del caballo.

-Hay que llevarla al médico-dice Josh de nuevo seguro de que le harían caso a él.

-No debemos tocarla, puede tener alguna lesión grave.

-Tienes razón-dice Jim mirándome-llamen al doctor que venga a toda leche. Vamos moveos-dice Jim autoritario y es la primera vez que lo veo así desde que llegue.

No podía dejar de acariciarle, de poner su mano entre las mías con cuidado de no hacer daño a su cuerpo. Tenía miedo de que podía pasarle y el tiempo parecía que pasaba más lento aun de lo normal.

Cuarenta minutos de reloj justo después de llamar, el médico enseguida se acercó rápidamente hacia donde estaba Kate. Johanna que había llegado momentos después del accidente se mantenía de pie a una distancia prudencial sin poder parar quieta.

Cuando el médico se acerca me alejo para no impedir que haga su trabajo y me acerco a Johanna que enseguida se abraza a mí y yo intento darle mi apoyo, intento ser fuerte para ella y para Kate.

-¿La han movido?-pregunta el médico.

-No-dice Jim aguantando como puede.

-Bien, puede tener alguna lesión. Voy a colocarle el collarín y quiero luego que me ayudéis con cuidado a ponerla en la camilla-dijo el doctor y no le faltaron manos para ayudarle.

Cuando me quise dar cuenta a Kate ya la habían metido en la ambulancia para llevarla de camino al pequeño hospital del pueblo. Solo esperaba que pudieran tratarla bien, que no le pasara nada. Cuando volví a reaccionar la ambulancia ya estaba en marcha y Jim y Johanna iban detrás en el coche familiar.

Veo a Josh correr hacia el otro coche y salgo corriendo detrás de él, quiero estar con Kate y si para ello tengo que pedirle un favor a ese patán así lo haré.

-Josh-grito haciendo que se gire.

-¿Qué quieres?

-¿Vas al hospital?

-Si.

-¿Puedo ir contigo?

-Ni lo sueñes-dice con una sonrisa y se monta en el coche sin mirar atrás.

Veo la polvareda que deja en el camino y siento como me derrumbo, como cada paso que se aleja de mi siento como una presión sube en mi pecho. Necesito verla, necesito saber que está bien y no puedo quedarme aquí de brazos cruzados, no puedo hacerlo.

-¿Cómo puedo ir al pueblo?

-No puedes ir. Se han llevado los coches.

-¿Y en caballo?-digo mirando las caballerizas.

-Ni de coña, reventarás al caballo y puedes tardas varias horas.

-¿Cuántas?

-Un par no te las quita nadie y más tú que no has montado nunca. No sabrás llevarlo.

-Me da igual, prepárame uno.

-Rick…

-Por favor-digo mirando a Roy suplicándole con la mirada y parece que llego a él.

-Bien, pero en cuanto llegues llamas para saber cómo esta Kate.

-Lo prometo-digo siguiéndole hacia un caballo que enseguida me prepara.

-A la salida de la finca, por el norte hay un lago. Para allí a que el caballo beba y de ahí hacia el pueblo quedara aun casi la mitad del camino. Espero que lo consigas.

-Lo haré. Gracias.

-No hay de qué. Me gusta ayudar a los jóvenes enamorados-dice sonriéndome y no me paro a contradecirle, no cuando el tiempo corre en mi contra, no cuando sé que si no salgo puede que se me haga de noche, no cuando sé que Kate está en peligro y que cada minuto que pase lejos de ella me vuelvo más y más loco. Así que, presiono al caballo y me pongo en camino, sin olvidar que es la primera vez que cojo un caballo y que no tengo miedo, no cuando se cuál es mi camino, cual es mi destino, estar a su lado.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **¿Cómo estará Kate? ¿Tiene Roy razón y Rick está enamorado? ¿Llegara sano y salvo?**

 **Que tengáis un buen fin de semana e intentaré responder a esas preguntas el lunes**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	20. Capítulo 20

**Buenos días a todos, espero que la espera no os haya sido muy larga y espero que disfrutéis del capítulo un día más. Gracias a todos por vuestros comentarios, y a pesar de que este fin de semana he conseguido escribir poco, esta semana ya volvemos a los cuatro capítulos diarios. Así que estad atentos.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 20**

POV RICK

Llego cuando ya empieza a anochecer y cuando siento que el caballo ya ha acabado con sus fuerzas. Me bajo de él consigo un poco de agua y se la coloco delante, enseguida el pobre caballo empieza a beber como un descosido.

-Buen chico-digo dándole un toque en el lomo y entró hacia dentro.

No tengo el mejor aspecto pero es algo que no me importa, me da igual. Me acerco hacia una pequeña mesa donde está sentada una mujer con un teléfono en la mano.

-Perdone, Katherine Beckett.

-Lo siento pero si no es familiar…

-¿No pueden avisar a la familia de que estoy aquí?

-Si espera un momento.

-Claro-digo con una media sonrisa.

Me paseo por la pequeña salita esperando poder saber de ella. Estaba empezando a impacientarme cuando vi como alguien llegaba por ese pasillo por el que la mujer se había ido. Era Johanna que se acerca hacia mí rápidamente.

-¿Rick?

-Hola.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Yo…quería saber cómo estaba Kate.

-¿Cómo has venido?

-En caballo.

-¿En caballo? ¿Estás loco?

-Puede que un poquito.

-Anda ven conmigo-dice tirando de mí.

-¿Cómo está?-digo agarrándole del brazo para pararla.

-Está bien, están haciéndole unas pruebas pero creen que solo será un duro golpe pero no tendrá graves consecuencias si se cuida-dice mirándome y siento como todo el aire que tenía retenido sale de mis pulmones. Hasta me salió una sonrisa de tranquilad-anda ven, te llevo con ella.

Le seguí por un par de pasillos más hasta que llegamos a una habitación pequeña donde Kate estaba tumbada y a un lado de cada cama estaban su padre y Josh. No podía verla, ni ella a mi porque Jim la tapaba.

-Josh, ¿Puedes ocuparte del caballo?

-¿El caballo?-pregunta girándose y encontrándose con mi mirada-¿Qué hace este aquí?

-Ver a Kate-dice Johanna tranquilamente, pero mi mirada ya está posada en la de Kate-ahora…-dice Johanna y Josh sale enfadado de la habitación empujándome en su salida.

-Hola chico-dice Jim levantándose y dándome la mano.

-Hola.

-Anda cariño aprovechemos que está aquí Rick y bajemos a tomarnos un café.

-Pero…-dice Jim y Johanna tira de él sacándolo de allí sin duda para dejarnos a solas.

Cuando nos quedamos solos y tras cerrarse la puerta a mi espalda la miro y no puedo creerme que este bien, y lo preocupado que he estado por ella. Me importa mucho más de lo que pensaba para hacer lo que he hecho.

-Hola-dice con una sonrisa haciendo un gesto con la mano para que me acerqué.

Me acerco con cuidado y me siento a su lado en la cama agarrando su mano. Me pongo a acariciar sus dedos, su palma de la mano, dándome cuenta del miedo que he pasado desde que la vi allí tirada y siento como empiezan a caer las lágrimas que he estado aguantando desde ese momento.

-Hey, estoy bien-dice dándome un apretón.

-Lo sé…lo sé-digo limpiándome las lágrimas y quitándole los pelos de la cara-Estas muy guapa.

-No seas mentiroso-dice riéndose mientras esconde su cara en mi pecho-me encanta como hueles.

-Ahora la mentirosa eres tu-digo haciéndola reír.

-¿Qué es eso de un caballo?

-Bueno, no tenía otra manera de venir.

-¿En serio has venido en caballo?

-Si, he descubierto que tampoco es tan difícil-digo haciéndola reír, me encanta oír su risa.

-Oh es verdad, no habías montado nunca en caballo.

-Siempre hay una primera vez para todo.

-Y lo has hecho por mí-dice mirándome seria en esta ocasión.

-Necesitaba saber que estabas bien, estaba muy preocupado, no reaccionabas y…

-Pero estoy bien.

-Si lo estás.

Me tumbe a su lado y enseguida se tumbó encima de mí, no sabía dónde colocar la mano para no hacerle daño así que termine colocándola quizás demasiado baja.

-¿Te gusta mi culo?-dice Kate con una sonrisa que puedo notar en mi pecho.

-No está nada mal-digo sonriendo mientras subo un pelín la mano intentando no colocarla sobre la zona del golpe.

-No recuerdo nada después del golpe. Ni si quiera sé que paso-dice de repente apretándose aun más contra mí.

-Yo estaba con Roy al otro lado, dentro de las caballerizas. Escuchamos ruido y cuando fuimos estabas allí tiradas en el suelo. Estaba muy preocupado. No sabía que había pasado.

-Son gajes del oficio. No es la primera vez que me caigo, aunque sin duda esta ha sido la peor.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquila? Podías haberte hecho mucho daño, podías…

-Prefiero no pensarlo. Es el riesgo de este trabajo. En tu trabajo también tenías muchos riesgos ¿no?

-Más del que me hubiera gustado-digo serio recordando que por él estaba aquí lejos de mi familia. Aunque en parte y después de por lo que acababa de pasar, no es que no me arrepintiera y me gustaría volver a casa pero el conocer a Kate, el pasar este poco tiempo aquí me había cambiado la vida de alguna manera-Voy a salir un momento fuera para que tu madre pueda pasar.

-No, no te vayas.

-Kate…

-Quédate conmigo.

-Bien, si tu madre está de acuerdo me quedo esta noche.

-Lo estará-dice abrazándome con fuerza.

-Bien, pero ahora voy a tomarme un café y podrán pasar tus padres ¿bien?

-Vale-dice poniendo morritos y no puedo evitar reírme. La beso suavemente en los labios y ella se agarra a mi cuello con fuerza evitando que pueda separarme de ella. Pasados unos segundos de besarnos me levanto y salgo fuera gusto a tiempo para ver como Josh gira la esquina del pasillo y para ver a Johanna de pie allí dándome la espalda.

-Hola, ¿Ha pasado algo?-pregunto por curiosidad.

-¿Oh eso?-dice señalando hacia la dirección donde se ha ido Josh-no es nada-dice con una sonrisa.

-¿De verdad?

-Bueno ha visto algo que no le ha gustado-dice haciéndome mirarla sin entender y veo como empieza a reírse.

-¿Qué?

-Tienes que ver la cara que has puesto. No he podido evitar mirar a ver qué era lo que él había visto. Y a mí no me ha parecido tan mal.

-¿Y qué has visto?-digo tragando saliva.

-Bueno te he visto muy acaramelado con mi hija-dijo con una sonrisa y sentí como me sonrojaba.

-Yo…

-No tienes que explicarme nada. Todo está bien, mientras no le hagas daño.

-No puedo prometer eso-digo con sinceridad y veo como ella me mira fijamente intentando ver a través de mis ojos a que me refiero-nadie puede prometer eso. Pero prometo que no le haré daño de forma consciente.

-Bueno casi me vale. He visto hoy como te preocupas por ella, venir en caballo desde la finca ha sido una buena prueba.

-Hay que añadir que era la primera vez que montaba en uno.

-Vale, eso no se lo diremos a mi marido-dice haciéndome reír.

-Iba a tomarme un café, pero antes quería pedirle permiso para quedarme.

-¿Quedarte?

-Kate quiere que me quede yo.

-Oh, pues si es lo que quiere por mi está bien. Nos iremos en el coche, el caballo se quedara aquí y mañana mandaremos a alguien a por él.

-Bien.

-Ahora voy a ver a mi hija, mientras te tomas ese café-dice sonriendo y yo siento que vuelvo a sentir vergüenza. Veo como entra en la habitación con una sonrisa y yo me doy la vuelta para ir hacia la cafetería. Este nuevo rumbo que había tomado esto me daba miedo, lo hacía más real y haría mucho más daño si tenía que irme. Pero por otro lado, ya no teníamos que mantenerlo en secreto.

Tras tomarme mi café y hacer un poco de tiempo para que pudiera estar con sus padres recorrí el camino de vuelta hacia su habitación. Cuando llegue la puerta estaba abierta y no puede evitar escuchar hablar a Kate con su madre.

-Mama es mi vida y estoy bien.

-Nunca me he metido en tu vida y no voy a hacerlo ahora, solo te digo que me recuerda a tu padre y a mí.

-Ya lo has dicho, pero eso es meterme presión.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por decirte que creo que puede funcionar?

-Mama vamos a dejarlo.

-Bien pero…-no terminé de escucharla cuando sentí una mano en mi hombro, cuando me gire me encontré con Jim de cara.

-Hola.

-Hola, ¿no te decides a entrar?

-No quería interrumpir.

-Anda pasa-dice con una sonrisa empujándome para pasar.

-Oh, ya estás aquí los hombres de la casa-dice Johanna sonriendo mientras nos mira.

-Bien, creo que es hora de irnos-dice Jim agarrando a su mujer por la mano.

-Pero…

-Ni peros ni nada-dice tirando de ella para sacarla y acercándose antes de salir a su hija para despedirse.

Cuando salen de la puerta veo a Kate nerviosa tanto que no me mira a la cara. Me acerco hacia la cama pero me siento en la silla para poder mirarle la cara pero ella sigue allí mirándose las manos.

-Kate ¿Qué ha pasado?-pregunto mirándola y veo como sus ojos se fijan en los míos y sé que hay algo que le está removiendo en el interior pero espero, porque estoy seguro de que acabara contándomelo.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Mañana nuevo capítulo, veremos a ver qué es lo que pasa por la cabecita de Kate, estoy empieza a ponerse cada vez más serio.**

 **Espero que os hay gustado XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	21. Capítulo 21

**Buenos días a todos, os dejo con un nuevo capítulo, espero que os guste. Gracias por seguir fieles a la historia.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 21**

POV RICK

Se queda en silencio mirando hacia la pared de enfrente evitando mi mirada y cuando ya voy a darme por vencido empieza a hablar con la voz algo tomada.

-Mi madre ha dicho que cree en lo nuestro. Que le recordamos a mi padre y a ella. Según ella los polos opuestos se atraen. Seguro que mi padre cuando te conoció te dijo que él estaba aquí por mi madre, que se vinieron por amor. Esa es su versión siempre pero es mentira. Mi madre vivió toda su vida en esa finca hasta que pudo salir de aquí. Una vez salió ella no pensaba volver, es diferente a mí. Conoció a mi padre que es un amante del campo, un chico de ciudad pero que la quería dejar para siempre. Mi madre por nada del mundo hubiera vuelto aquí si no fuera por su enfermedad. Pero mi padre, siempre soñó con lo que tiene. Mi madre ahora está feliz, es feliz aquí porque como ella dice lo importante es la gente que tengas alrededor, ha aprendido lo bueno de este lugar. Ellos son polos opuestos y cree que tú y yo también lo somos. El chico de ciudad y la chica de campo, dos mundos opuestos que se atraen. Pero el problema viene ahí…

-¿Qué problema?-me atrevo a intervenir después de su discurso.

-Que esto es más que una atracción para mí. Me gustas mucho Rick yo…

-Hey-digo acercándome a ella y la atraigo hacia mi pecho.

-Tengo miedo, nunca he tenido miedo al futuro pero ahora lo tengo, tengo mucho miedo-dice llorando sobre mi pecho mojándome la camiseta y siento como mi pecho se contrae de dolor, de dolor por verla así.

-Kate yo…

-No, tú no tienes la culpa. Me dejaste las cosas claras desde el principio. Este no es tu mundo y en tu mundo tienes lo que más quieres, lo entiendo. Pero eso no hace que no me duela pensar que te puedes ir en cualquier momento-dice mirándome a los ojos, con sus bonitos ojos llenos de lágrimas y siento como los míos empiezan también a llenarse de ellas.

-Kate me gustas mucho, mucho más de lo que pensaba que podías llegar a gustarme. Para nada pensaba que iba a pasar algo parecido, incluso no puedo evitar a veces sentirme mal por todo esto. Pero me siento bien, me haces sentir bien. No me gusta verte sufrir Kate-digo con lágrimas en los ojos-aunque me duela, entiendo que no quieras seguir con esto. No puedo darte la seguridad que necesitas y sé que cada día que pase esto puede ser mucho más difícil. No quiero hacerte daño, pero no puedo evitar que si puedo volver a casa irme corriendo. Es mi hija, eso es un amor insuperable. Si estuviera solo, me daría igual dejar la ciudad por amor, pero tengo una responsabilidad y tengo que estar a su lado. Ahora no puedo pero cuando pueda…con esto solo te estoy dando la oportunidad de huir de esto Kate. Entendería que quisieras dejarlo…-digo tragando saliva y bajando la mirada.

-No…no…no...-dice negando con la cabeza-no quiero dejarlo, sé que voy a sufrir, ambos vamos a hacerlo. Pero me siento bien, muy bien. Hace tanto que no me siento así que…no quiero dejarlo Rick. No quiero tener miedo pero es inevitable tenerlo.

-Solo tenemos que pensar si nos compensa todo esto.

-A mí me compensa, solo el que mi madre nos haya comparado con mi padre y ella…cuando ha dicho eso, he pensado que no es real, porque esto no es como lo de ellos. Lo nuestro tiene fecha de caducidad.

-Por eso, solo tenemos que decidir si queremos disfrutar del tiempo que estemos juntos o dejarlo aquí. De las dos formas vamos a sufrir, pero quizás ahora el sufrimiento será menor.

-Me da igual sufrir luego, esto que tenemos…me hace sentir genial-dice mirándome fijamente con tanta seriedad que me hizo sentir especial, pero también me daba miedo la responsabilidad que tenía de hacerla feliz mientras pudiera.

-Te olvidas de una cosa.

-¿De qué?

-De que el sexo también es genial-digo haciéndola reír y yo me rio con ella rompiendo la tensión que habíamos sufrido en este instante. Me abrace con fuerza a ella y nos tumbamos en la cama-es hora de descansar-digo atrayéndola hacia mí y ella asiente con la cabeza y la apoya en mi pecho dejándose llevar por el cansancio emocional por el acabábamos de pasar. Yo también cerré los ojos deseoso de poder hacer algo para tenerlo todo, porque la quería a mi lado, pero también necesitaba a mi hija por encima de todo. Pero todo en esta vida, no se puede tener.

Me despierto con un fuerte dolor en el cuello por la mala postura con la que había dormido anoche. Siento como Kate ya está despierta por la forma en que su mano juega con mi camiseta.

-Buenos días.

-Buenos días.

La miro y la veo con una pequeña sonrisa en la cara que hace que ese miedo que tenía después de la conversación de anoche se evaporara. Le acaricio el pelo y la beso suavemente. Kate se mueve y queda de espalda sobre la cama y yo me coloco de lado mirándola.

-¿Cómo has pasado la noche?

-Bien.

-¿Has dormido?

-No mucho-dice haciendo una mueca y yo le aparto un cabello que se había atrevido a tapar su magnífica cara.

-Es tarde-digo mirando el reloj-tu madre tiene que estar al caer. Voy a tomar un café y vuelvo en un rato.

-Ok-dice mirándome con una sonrisa y yo me levanto y salgo de allí. Necesito un rato a solas, un rato para pensar en todo lo que había pasado anoche, en esa dura conversación.

Habíamos quedado en seguir mientras pudiéramos pero…el verla mal me tenía tocado. Sabía que iba a hacerle daño y eso me dolía demasiado. Nuestro destino no era estar juntos, me gustó mucho lo de los polos opuestos se atraen pero la verdad es que eso de ser de mundo distintos es lo que terminara separándonos. Yo no podré venirme aquí cuando pueda volver, querré estar cerca de Alexis, y ella, ella esta es su vida, nunca la dejaría por mí. Yo tampoco lo permitiría, me sentiría mal si deja su vida por mí, no podría dejarla hacerlo. Así que…como bien hablamos ayer esto tiene una fecha de caducidad y eso hace que me sienta mal, porque sé que esto al final terminara doliéndonos.

Tras tomarme el café volví a la habitación de donde salían voces por parte de Kate. Quería mantenerme al margen pero quería saber que le pasaba a Kate.

-Papa yo quiero.

-Me da igual. Aquí la última palabra la tengo yo y que te quede claro de que eso no pasara. Hola Rick-dice al verme-voy a firmar los papeles del alta y ahora vuelvo-dice dándome un apretón antes de salir.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto acercándome a ella.

-No me deja participar en la competición.

-Es normal Kate, en dos días no podrás estar en condiciones.

-Lo sé, sé que tiene razón pero llevo cinco años entrenando con ese caballo y ahora…este iba a ser nuestro año, lo tenía tan claro.

-Te entiendo.

-Este año se ha acabado la competición antes de empezarla. Lo preparas todo durante un año y al final…

-Pueden competir aun.

-Si ya, me va a sustituir Josh.

-Oh.

-Eso no es lo peor, no van a usar el caballo. Mi padre tiene miedo de que tire a alguien más. Hace cinco años, cuando Bucéfalo sufrió esa lesión, cogí este caballo para empezar a entrenar. Me ha llevado mucho tiempo porque era algo esquivo, yo era la única en dominarlo…

-Y aun así te ha tirado.

-Cualquier caballo puede tirarte. Se pueden asustar, cansarse, son muy cabezones, pero eso no hace que mañana pueda tirar a otro.

-Kate, es normal que tu padre este preocupado. Además piensa que tendréis un año más para prepararos.

-El año que viene.

-El año que viene estaréis aún más preparados-digo besándole la cabeza mientras ella apoya su cabeza sobre mi pecho mientras me abraza-yo estaré ahí orgulloso por ti.

-Lo prometes-dice de repente y siento que me he metido en un lio-¿me prometes que pase lo pase, estarás aquí el año que viene para la competición?-dice mirándome con esos ojos suyos enigmáticos llenos de miedo, tristeza pero también esperanza y yo no puedo acabar con esa esperanza suya. Además pasara lo que pasara, aunque no pudiéramos estar juntos, no quería perderla, quería que de alguna manera pudiera seguir formando parte de mi vida.

-Te lo prometo-digo mirándola fijamente a los ojos para que viera que iba completamente en serio, pensaba estar allí a su lado disfrutando de la competición, celebrando que era la mejor.

La veo sonreír y abrazarme con fuerza y sé que es feliz y con eso me quedo. No sé qué pasara en un año, quizás aún siga aquí o quizás ni si quiera este vivo pero si en este momento ella es feliz por mi respuesta yo también soy feliz, luego ya veremos si puedo o no cumplir mi promesa. Pero si me es posible, si estoy vivo, si no tengo que estar huyendo, estaré feliz y orgullo de estar a su lado ese día, aunque solo fuera por un día.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Bueno conversación importante entre ambos y los sentimientos a flor de piel. Veremos cómo les va ahora que saben que es mucho más que una atracción para ambos y sabiendo que el tiempo juntos, puede acabar en un momento u otro.**

 **Gracias a todos por seguir y nos vemos el jueves con un nuevo capítulo**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	22. Capítulo 22

**Buenos días a todos, aquí os dejo con un nuevo capítulo. Espero que os guste y como siempre gracias a todos.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 22**

POV RICK

Estoy junto a Kate desde las gradas mirando la penosa competición que está haciendo la finca, ahora entiendo porque decía que había perdido un año, Josh no tiene nada que ver con ella y tampoco el caballo, supongo que le falta muchas horas de entreno a los dos, que el caballo y el jinete deben ser uno.

Veo a Kate cada vez peor, casi sin querer mirar y pienso que aún queda otro día más para verla así de mal. No me gusta verla así de mal.

La atraigo hacia mí y beso su cabeza, porque ya puedo hacerlo, ya no tengo que ocultarme más. Y siento como parece que se tranquiliza un poco.

-Kate, no tienes por qué estar aquí.

-Sí, tengo que hacerlo. Es mi trabajo el que…se están cargando.

-Las cosas suceden así, a veces un trabajo no se puede hacer, o nos da un traspiés, dímelo a mí-digo con una sonrisa intentando aligerar la cosa.

-No puedo irme, no puedo dejarlos solos.

-Mira porque no mejor cogemos y nos vamos los dos solos a algún lado.

-¿A dónde?-dice sonriéndome.

-Pues no sé, a una cita.

-¿A una cita? ¿A dónde me llevarías a una cita?

-Aquí no sé. En la ciudad te llevaría a cenar a un sitio elegante y luego te llevaría al cine…

-Rick esto no es la ciudad.

-Ya, pero el pueblo está a algo más de una hora y podemos disfrutar de todo eso.

-Rick, no me gusta la ciudad.

-Bueno, pues hazlo por mí. Déjame demostrarte que en la ciudad también puedes hacer cosas divertidas, que también puedes disfrutar. Al menos si estás conmigo-digo sonriéndole y ve una sonrisa en la cara.

-No creo que sea el momento tengo que estar aquí.

-No, no tienes que estar. En realidad, deberías estar tumbada en una cama.

-Pues eso menos voy a hacer.

-Cariño, Rick tiene razón-dice Johanna de repente y me sonrojo al ver que ha escuchado la conversación-deberías iros a disfrutar. Nadie lo vería mal. Has trabajado mucho este año, pero ya no puedes ayudar más. Descansa, para estar preparada para el año que viene. Ver esto no te ayudara.

-Pero…debo estar aquí, debo dar ejemplo.

-Kate, nadie te va a pedir nada, me oyes. Rick coge a mi hija y sácala de aquí anda-dice con una sonrisa y yo asiento. Miro a Kate y la agarro de la mano esperando a que dé un paso.

-Rick…

-O vienes por la buenas, o tendré que llevarte en brazos, quieres dar un espectáculo-digo mirándola seriamente ocultando una sonrisa y veo que duda pero termina levantándose casi tropezando conmigo.

Nos vamos a su casa y ambos nos vestimos en nuestras habitaciones, y me doy cuenta de que tengo poca ropa, porque toda la tengo en la pequeña cabaña en la que pase solo tres días. Sé que es hora de volver pero solo pensar en volver a estar solo me aterra, la necesito a mi lado, pero ya no tengo excusa para quedarme, era algo de lo que tenía que hablar con ella, pero hoy no era el momento, hoy quería hacerla disfrutar y olvidarse de todo esta mierda.

Me arreglo con la poca ropa que tengo y me dirijo fuera para ver si el coche estar listo para llevárnoslo. Estoy nervioso, porque hace mucho tiempo que no voy a una primera cita. No puedo evitar recordar mi primera cita con Kyra y siento un nudo en el estómago. Vuelvo a sentirme mal por tener esto con Kate, pero no puedo evitarlo, me siento atraído por ella de una manera que no puedo evitar, pero es solo atracción, solo puede ser eso, solo que una atracción tan fuerte que no he podido evitarla.

Me estaba recomiendo ese pensamiento cuando sentí que me llamaban y cuando me giro me encuentro con Kate allí de pie. No iba muy distinta al resto de días, un vaquero y una camisa pero estaba muy guapa con su pelo suelto, normalmente lo llevaba recogido en una coleta para estar más cómoda mientras trabajaba. Dios era tan hermosa, era tan increíble, que como no me iba a sentir atraído por ella.

-¿Todo bien?-pregunto al ver mi cara y yo asiento con una sonrisa y me acerco a ella para besarla.

-Todo bien-digo tirando de ella hacia el coche.

El camino lo hacemos bien charlando, riéndonos, dejando pequeñas caricias al otro, me siento como un adolescente, me siento como cuando empecé con Kyra, lo que pasa que siempre pensé que Kyra sería mí siempre y no lo era, y Kate…Kate no puede serlo.

-Hey, te has puesto triste de repente.

-No, estoy bien de verdad. Hoy voy a hacer que sea un buen día, quiero hacerte sonreír.

-Gracias-dice colocando su mano en mi pierna y sonriéndome y yo le devuelvo la sonrisa.

Cuando llegamos al pueblo me doy cuenta de que lo de invitarle a un restaurante elegante va a ser muy complicado. Aparcamos el coche en la entrada del pueblo y decidimos ir dando un paseo. Pero no había ningún restaurante parecido a lo que yo tenía en mente.

-¿Qué pasa que esto no es lo que esperabas?-dice Kate con una sonrisa burlona.

-No te rías. Esperaba encontrar otra cosa.

-Anda ven, voy a llevarte a un sitio que no será tan elegante como tus famosos restaurantes, pero hacen la mejor comida del mundo-dice sonriendo mientras tira de mi hacia una pequeña calle donde hay un letrero que pone Bar la Callejuela, y entendí el nombre porque era donde se encontraba.

Entramos en el interior y me pareció un bar limpio, con gusto y donde solo había familias comiendo, comparado con el resto de bares que había visto por el pueblo sin duda era distinto.

-¿Qué te parece?

-Me gusta-digo mirando todo a mi alrededor sin duda me gustaba mucho.

-Me alegro que te guste-dice una mujer a mi espalda y cuando me giro me encuentro a una mujer de color con una amplia sonrisa en la cara.

-Hola Victoria-dice Kate abrazándose a la mujer y esta enseguida la abraza a ella.

-Hace mucho que no vienes por aquí, pensé que ya nos habías olvidado.

-He tenido mucho trabajo, pero como voy a olvidarme de la mejor comida del mundo.

-No eres exagerada ni nada-dice la mujer con una sonrisa-¿y quien es este chico tan guapo que te acompaña?

-Él es Rick, es nuevo en el pueblo y no conocía este lugar, me parecía un sacrilegio-dice Kate con una sonrisa y yo sonrió por verla así de feliz.

-Sentaros, voy a prepararos mis mejores platos-dice girándose y dejándonos allí solos.

Abrazo a Kate por detrás y siento como se sorprende primero y luego se apoya contra mi pecho y dejo un beso sobre su mejilla.

-Me alegro de que aceptaras venir-digo volviendo a besar su cara.

-Gracias por insistir. Esto puede que no sea tan mala idea.

-Ya te digo yo que no-digo sonriéndola mientras aparto la silla de la mesa para que pueda sentarse.

Comimos tranquilos disfrutando de la buena comida, que digo buena magnifica comida. Estaba rodo riquísimo, Kate tenía razón era la mejor comida del mundo. Acabamos con todo lo que nos pusieron y apenas podíamos movernos después de todo lo que comimos, pero sin duda mereció la pena, por la comida pero sobre todo por la sonrisa de Kate.

-Gracias por venir chicos.

-No, gracias a vosotros. Sin duda es la mejor comida que he probado en mi vida, y he probado muchas.

-Gracias, Kate, me gusta este chico para ti-dijo haciéndonos reír a los dos-espero que volváis pronto, que esto no sea cosa de un día.

-Volveremos-digo agarrando la mano de Kate mientras la miro y veo que se sonroja mientras sonríe.

Salimos fuera y parece que el tiempo ha cambiado un poco, hace un poco de frío y la noche ya está en lo alto. Sin duda la competición ya habrá acabado hace rato y en eso tiene que estar pensando Kate porque la veo pensativa mientras caminamos por las calles agarrados de la mano.

-¿Estas bien?-esta vez pregunto yo.

-Si-dice sonriéndome, y sé que en parte me miente, pero lo dejo pasar y me paro para enfrentarla y tiro de ella para abrazarla.

Allí ambos solos, abrazados en una noche estrellada, sintiendo su corazón latir sobre el mío, después de apenas unas semanas juntos, me doy cuenta de que esto es algo más que una atracción, de que me quiero mentir a mí mismo, pero yo sé que si solo fuera una atracción no hubiera dado el paso nunca, hubiera esperado por Kyra a pesar de que no hubiera habido ninguna posibilidad, pero esto que siento por Kate me lanza de lleno a sus brazos, me hace sentir lleno, y feliz cuando estoy con ella. Esto no es atracción es algo más, pero tengo miedo a darle un nombre, tengo miedo porque sé que debe acabar, que tiene que acabar, y me sobrecoge la idea solo de pensar, estar lejos de ella, no poder tenerla así entre mis brazos. Y tengo miedo, porque si lo que siento es real, no es algo que haya creado mi mente porque lo necesite en este momento, si esto es real, cuando me vaya, si es que me voy, volveré a perder, tengo miedo de volver a perder.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Espero que os haya gustado y mañana continuamos con la cita de estos tortolitos. Gracias por estar ahí.**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	23. Capítulo 23

**Buenos días, os dejo con el cuarto y último capítulo de la semana, espero que os guste y me lo hagáis saber**

 **Gracias a todos por seguir siempre ahí**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 23**

POV RICK

La agarro de la mano y seguimos paseando por el pueblo. No quiero pensar en el futuro, en un futuro incierto porque no me ayuda pero cuando la veo, cuando la tengo cerca no puedo dejar de pensar en como será estar sin ella y me duele, me duele mucho más de lo que pensé que podría llegar a dolerme.

Pero la miro y veo su sonrisa y dejo eso a un lado para disfrutar, porque pensar en algo que no sé cuándo va a pasar ni se va a pasar no va a ayudarme en nada.

Nos acercamos a un pequeño cine que tiene el pueblo y no puedo evitar reírme al verlo. Kate me mira y me golpea en el pecho con la mano abierta.

-No te rías señorita de ciudad.

-Vale no me rio. Pero es que esto… ¿Cuántos caben ahí?

-Aquí no vivimos miles de personas. Esto es un pequeño pueblo no necesitamos más.

-Vale ok. Ojala algún día pudiéramos salir por Nueva York…

-Rick he viajado, ya he estado allí.

-Ya lo sé-digo en tono burlón-pero no conmigo. La compañía hace mucho-digo sonriendo y veo como se ríe.

-Si tienes razón-dice tirando de mí hacia el interior.

El cine era pequeño pero como bien decía Kate era más que suficiente para las personas que estaba hecho. A pesar de ser pequeño sobraban un montón de butacas. A parte de Kate y yo habrían unas seis o sietes personas más.

Nos sentamos en la parte de atrás con un paquete de palomitas. Kate no quería porque decía que estaba con el estómago lleno pero yo la convencí de que sin palomitas no era lo mismo.

Estábamos sentados ya en nuestras sillas, abrazados sin dejar de cuchichear esperando a que empezara la película.

-Come palomitas-le digo cogiendo una y metiéndosela en la boca, mientras Kate forcejea para impedirlo.

-Rick estoy llena.

-Pero no vamos a tirarlas.

-Te dije que no las compraras ahora te las comes-dice cogiendo un puñado y metiéndomela en la boca.

-Emse maljs-digo con la boca llena provocándole una gran carcajada.

-¿Qué? Con la boca llena no se habla-dice sin parar de reír.

Cuando consigo tragar las palomitas, cojo un par de ellas y se la acerco pero ella se echa hacia atrás haciendo que acabe el paquetes de palomitas en el suelo.

-Ya las tiraste-digo con cara de serio-con las ganas que tenía yo de palomitas-digo haciendo que se volviera a reír y haciéndome sonreír por lo hermosa que era cuando lo hacía.

De repente las luces se apagaron y la película empezó a reproducirse en la pantalla. Estaba tranquilo viendo la película cuando veo por el rabillo del ojo como Kate se mueve en su asiento pero yo sigo viendo la película. Estoy embelesado con ella cuando siento la mano de Kate sobre mi pierna haciendo que la mire. A través de la oscuridad puedo ver su sonrisa. Le devuelvo la sonrisa y vuelvo a centrarme en la película.

Un minuto después siento como Kate se acerca más a mí y deja un beso en mi cuello y empieza a subir su mano por mi pierna de forma peligrosa.

-Kate ¿Qué haces?

-¿No se hace esto en la ciudad? –dice mirándome de forma picara mientras sube un poco más su mano y yo trago saliva intentando mantener la compostura, alguien tenía que hacerlo.

-Hay gente Kate-digo bajito.

-¿Y?

-Vamos, no lo dices en serio.

-Oh, eres un aburrido, pensé que ibas a demostrarme que este mundo no era aburrido-dice con tono serio, casi enfadado aunque sé que esta provocándome y yo caigo, porque como no voy a hacerlo.

La beso con desesperación atrayéndola hacia mí lo que nos daban aquellas butacas, aquellas malditas butacas que ahora me parecían un gran incordio y más cuando siento como Kate me muerde el labio hasta llegar a hacerme sangrar y luego ataca con su lengua de forma sensual, poniéndome a mil.

-Kate, será mejor que no empieces algo que no puedes acabar-digo con la voz ronca.

-Quien ha dicho que no puedo acabarlo-dice colocando mi mano justo en el bulto de mi pantalón que con solo sentir su mano se vuelve un poco más grande.

-Kate…-digo casi como un lamento mirando a mí alrededor por si hay alguien que nos esté mirando.

-Relájate un poco, vamos a disfrutar-dice desabrochándome los pantalones y siento que voy a explotar de la emoción del momento, no puedo creerme que esté pasando, que Kate me esté metiendo en esto. Pero ya no había vuelta atrás no cuando siento como su mano se introduce en mi pantalón y tengo que impedir que un gemido salga de lo más profundo de mi interior.

Ya no podía parar, la atraje hacia mí y bese con fuerza, desesperado por sentirla a mi lado, por poder tocar su cuerpo, pero el sentir su mano en el interior de mi pantalón no ayudaba, no ayudaba para nada.

-Kate para un poco-digo más alto de lo que debía y siento como todo el mundo nos está mirando. Miro a Kate que esta toda sonrojada y enseguida encierra su cara en mi pecho para taparse. Veo como una mujer mayor nos mira con cara de pocos amigos y escucho como Kate me susurra al oído.

-Creo que será mejor que nos vayamos-dice con la cara enterrada en mi pecho y con su mano aun metida dentro de mi pantalón sobre mí ya más que evidente erección.

Salimos casi a trompicones de la sala de cine, agarrados de la mano, con el cinturón y la bragueta desabrochada y riéndonos a carcajadas por un último comentario de la mujer que tan mal nos miraba.

-Estos jóvenes de ahora…

Consigo colocarme el pantalón bien cuando salimos por la puerta del cine. Salimos a la calle y nos escondimos en la oscuridad de la noche pero aun iluminados por el cielo estrellado. Íbamos abrazados sin parar de reír hasta que sentí como Kate tiraba de mi hacia una zona más oscura, un callejón.

Enseguida y antes de darme cuenta estaba contra la pared y ella pegada a mí besándome hasta quedarme sin sentido. La agarro con fuerza y le devuelvo con ansias el beso, sintiendo como estoy a punto de explotar.

-Kate si no quieres hacer nada aquí será mejor que pares.

-Quien ha dicho que no quiera-dice volviendo a abrirme el pantalón hasta dejarlo sobre mis tobillos.

La beso con fuerza y nos giro, dejándola a ella contra la pared. No puedo esperar, no puedo hacerlo lento, la necesito con urgencia. La abro el pantalón bajándoselo y la levanto por el culo haciendo que envuelva mi cintura con sus piernas y sin previo aviso la penetro con todas mis fuerzas haciéndola soltar un grito. Vuelvo a moverme y la beso con fuerza silenciándola mientras me muevo como loco, llevado por la pasión, llevado por lo loco que me hace sentir.

Ya no podía más sentía como se me aceleraba el corazón y sentía como a ella también así que empecé a ir cada vez más y más rápido y empiezo a besarle el cuello y a mordérselo sabiendo que iba a dejarle una buena señal.

-Kate estoy muy cerca-digo casi sin aliento.

-Yo estoy contigo-dice clavando las piernas en mi culo haciendo más profundas las embestidas hasta que ya no pude más, y me corrí en su interior a la vez que sentí como Kate venía conmigo.

La beso despacio recuperando el aliento y la dejo suavemente en el suelo pero sin dejar de agarrarla hasta que pudo mantenerse de pie. La ayudo a vestirse y después me visto yo. La miro a los ojos con una sonrisa en la cara y la beso suavemente.

-¿Bien?-pregunto y le veo morderse el labio.

-Genial.

-Creo que es hora de volver a casa-digo sonriendo mientras tiro de ella hacia el coche.

Nos montamos en el coche sin dejar de tocarnos y sin poder evitar mirarlas de vez en cuando. Cuando íbamos a salir del pueblo veo una pequeña tienda 24 horas y decido que debería coger algo para cuando llegáramos. Quizás un buen vino para celebrar la vida.

-Espera un momento aquí ahora vengo.

-Rick.

-Un segundo-digo acercándome a la ventanilla y besándole haciéndole sonreír.

Entro en la tienda y me dirijo hacia la zona de los vinos. No hay mucha calidad pero era algo normal para esa zona. Me dirijo hacia la caja para pagar.

-¿Solo quiere eso?

-Si-digo sacando la cartera y me fijo en un periódico que hay en el mostrador. Me quedo fijo mirándolo, lo cojo también, pago y me montó en el coche rápidamente arrancando.

-Rick, ¿Qué pasa?-le enseño el periódico y ya no tengo que decirle nada más.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Bueno no sabemos qué está pasando, tendremos que esperar hasta el lunes para saber que ha pasado. Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado.**

 **Buen fin de semana XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	24. Capítulo 24

**Buenos días, os dejo con un nuevo capítulo. Hoy es día de fiesta y aunque me cuesta subir por falta de internet aquí estoy. Espero que durante la semana sea más fácil subir porque llevo unos días complicados para ello. Gracias y espero que os guste.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 24**

POV KATE

No podía dejar de quitar la mirada del artículo, era la noticia del año sin duda, pero esto ¿Qué significaba para nosotros?

 _Ha vuelto Salazar. Han encontrado muerto a uno de sus compinches que estaba protegido porque iba a declarar contra él. ¿Significa eso que ha vuelto a la ciudad?_

-Rick, ¿tienes miedo a que este de nuevo por aquí?

-No, tengo miedo de que vayan a por mi hija y a por…-lo dejo ahí porque ambos sabíamos a qué se refería.

-Rick, te fuiste porque así estarían a salvo. Él cree que estás muerto ¿por qué irían a por tu familia?

-Porque ese tío al que han matado es el que supuestamente me mato a mí. Si saben que él está vivo y declarando contra él…

-Saben que tú también lo estas.

-Si no saben dónde estoy irán a por ellas para poder atraerme, para hacerme salir.

-Rick…

-Estoy bien, necesito saber que están bien.

-Sé donde están-digo de repente y veo como me mira por un segundo.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Sé que están con su madre. Me lo dijo cuando estuve allí.

-Puedes… ¿puedes llamar?

-Lo haré. Pero estate tranquilo ¿si?-digo y lo veo asentir pero veo la tensión en su cuerpo. No puedo dejar de mirarlo y sé que todo esto cambiara, que el momento que no quería que llegara había llegado. Esto significaba el final de lo nuestro, ¿Se iba a ir?

Llegamos a casa y salí lo más rápido posible detrás de él. Cuando llegue a la sala donde estaba el teléfono ya estaba él con el teléfono en la mano. Lo agarro con fuerza y marco el número, sé que es tarde pero sé que Rick lo necesita.

-¿Si?

-Hola Vera soy Kate. Siento llamar tan tarde.

-No pasa nada querida.

-Voy a hacerte una pregunta que quizá te parezca rara pero…

-Pregunta lo que quieras cariño.

-Su hija… ¿Esta aun ahí?

-Oh no, se han ido esta tarde rápidamente. Ha venido un hombre, no sé cómo me han dicho que se llamaba Javier o algo así, y se han tenido que ir. ¿Por qué?

-Solo me hubiera gustado conocerlos.

-Oh lo siento querida, otra vez que vengan si quieres.

-Si gracias. Y siento haberte molestado.

-No pasa nada, nunca molestas querida.

Cuelgo y miro a Rick que no puede parar quieto. Le miro a los ojos y veo miedo en ellos, nunca antes había visto ese miedo en ellos y me sentí mal por él.

-Ya no están ahí, se han ido esta tarde con un tal Javier.

-Javier-dice despacio y lo veo asentir-¿puedo?-dice señalando el teléfono y se lo doy. Lo veo dudar en marcar o no pero al final lo veo coger el teléfono y marcar un número mientras esperaba nervioso a que contestaran al otro lado.

POV RICK

Espero ansioso a que me respondan del otro lado. Necesito saber que están con él, que están a salvo. Necesito saber que no les he hecho aún más daño, porque todo esto es culpa mía, por mi ansia de poder, por mi ansia de ser el mejor. Escucho los pitidos y no puedo evitar contarlos nerviosos, uno, dos, tres y al cuarto por fin una voz al otro lado.

-¿Si?

-¿Espo?

-Si.

-Soy yo…dime…

-Están bien-dice con voz tranquila y quiero creerlo pero necesitaría hoy más que nunca poder verlas con mis propios ojos.

-¿Qué va a pasar ahora con ellas?

-Las colocaré en un lugar donde estén protegidas. Pasaran a formar parte del programa de protección de testigos como tu Rick. Puedes venir con ellas, ya no tiene sentido seguir con esta falsa, ya no tiene sentido que estéis alejados-dice y siento algo que me atraviesa el pecho, por fin voy a conseguir lo que siempre he querido durante este mes y pico. Por fin voy a poder verlas y estar con ellas de nuevo. Pero no es de la manera que me hubiera gustado, al final las he empujado hacia esta marea de estar escondidos, de dejar todo atrás, y eso me hacía sentir mal.

-¿Cuándo?

-¿Puedes llegar hasta la frontera de Canadá para mañana al mediodía? Estarás a unas cuatro horas o así. Si pueden traerte sino…mando a alguien a por ti.

-Creo que me las arreglaré.

-Bien, nos vemos en unas horas hermano. Cuídate.

-Cuídalas-digo colgando y girándome encontrándome con la mirada impactante de Kate. Y volví a sentirme mal, sabía que este día llegaría pero no que tan pronto. Sabía que me iba y tenía que dejarla y eso me hacía daño, más del que podía llegar esperar en un principio.

-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Están bien?-me pregunta ajena a todo y yo me siento mal por tener que dejarla, siento una fuerte presión en el estómago que casi no me deja hablar, así que me acerco a ella y la atraigo hacia mi abrazándola con fuerza. Nos quedamos así durante unos segundos hasta que siento como se me humedece la camiseta de sus lágrimas y la separo de mí para poder mirarla a los ojos. Le limpio con delicadeza las lágrimas dándome cuenta de que no tengo que decir nada más. Ella ya lo sabe-¿Cuándo?

-Mañana temprano-digo sin poder mirarla a los ojos porque sé el daño que le estoy haciendo en este momento porque yo mismo lo estoy sintiendo-lo siento mucho Kate…yo…

-No pasa nada. Yo sabía que pasaría en un momento u otro.

-Ya pero de verdad que lo siento. Quiero estar con mi pequeña por encima de todo, pero ojala todo fuera distinto. Kate…yo…gracias por todo. Gracias por volver a hacer que me sienta bien, que me sienta con ganas de vivir, de disfrutar, de sentir. Me he sentido de nuevo como una adolescente contigo. Ojala fueran las cosas distintas. Lo que según tu madre nos unió…nos separa pero…quiero que sepas, que siempre estarás aquí-digo agarrando su mano y colocándola sobre mi corazón para que sintiera como latía con fuerza en mi interior por ella, por el miedo de tener que dejarla cuando me sentía vivo de nuevo, cuando empezaba a sentirme renovado.

-¿Vienen a por ti?

-Pensé llevarme un coche si puedo…

-Yo te llevo.

-Kate no tienes…

-Quiero hacerlo-dice mirándome a los ojos y siento como se me llenan a mí también de lágrimas, nunca me habían gustado las despedidas, pero últimamente no dejaba de despedirme de gente que quería, y si, Kate estaba entre ellas. No creo que fuera el momento de decírselo pero si, a pesar de que me cueste creérmelo por el poco tiempo y por lo mal que me encontraba, estoy locamente enamorado de esta mujer, y tengo que dejarla con todo el dolor de mi corazón.

Kate me agarra de la mano y tira de mí hacia su habitación. Cuando cierra la puerta detrás de ella, me besa, pero no es un beso pasional, es un beso tranquilo, lleno de amor y de esperanza. Nos besamos despacio con miedo a que esto termine y tengamos que dejarlo atrás. La llevo hacia la cama y con cuidado la dejo caer sobre ella y yo encima sin dejar de besarla. Como voy a extrañar sus labios, su sonrisa, su cuerpo, su risa, su forma de andar, su formar de mirarme, su forma de gritar mi nombre cuando llega al clímax.

Nos quedamos mirándonos unos segundos antes de empezar a desnudarnos despacio el uno al otro, sin decir nada, diciéndonos todo con la mirada. Y cuando estamos ambos desnudos y preparados nos unimos en uno sin dejar de mirarnos, sin dejar de acariciarnos. Y lo hicimos lento, muy lento por miedo a que esto acabara, por miedo a decir adiós para siempre. Hasta que por fin ambos llegamos al clímax los dos a la vez, y vi por última vez como se sonrojaba su piel, como se le erizaba los pelos, como gritaba mi nombre y sentí que todo esto llegaba al fin, que debía decir adiós, se hizo tan real que no pude evitar que las lágrimas salieran de golpe sin poder pararlas.

Siento como Kate me abraza con fuerza contra su pecho mientras me besa la cabeza y me acaricia la espalda intentando calmarme. Pero ahora más que nunca me doy cuenta de que soy un perdedor, cuando parece que algo me va bien tengo que dejarlo. No puedo tenerlo todo en la vida, y sin mi pequeña no puedo ser feliz, no puedo serlo. Pero pienso en una vida sin Kate, y ahora mismo tampoco puedo ni quiero imaginármela. La quiero igual o más de lo que llegue a querer a Kyra alguna vez y eso me hace sentir raro, me hace sentir algo mal por Kyra, pero no puedo evitar querer a esta mujer como la quiero. Es increíble, es especial, es extraordinaria.

Y así abrazados, agotados físicamente pero sobre todo psicológicamente, me quedo dormido por sus caricias, soñando con un futuro en el que pueda tenerlo todo, en el que pueda tener a las dos mujeres de mi vida a mi lado, en el que pueda ser plenamente feliz.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Llego el momento más temido para ambos, la despedida. Veremos como la llevan y si pueden o no vivir el uno sin el otro, y por supuesto como es la vida de Rick huyendo de nuevo esta vez con su familia metiéndolas en el hoyo del que tanto huyo en un principio.**

 **Gracias a todos por seguir y nos vemos mañana con nuevo capítulo.**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	25. Capítulo 25

**Buenos días, os dejo con un nuevo capítulo. Espero que lo disfrutéis y gracias por seguir ahí.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 25**

POV KATE

Me levanto de la cama porque no puedo dormir, no sabiendo que en menos de un par de horas tendré que llevarlo lejos de mí, lejos de una vida juntos. Siendo sincera sabía que iba a pasar esto, o que podía pasar, porque tenía la esperanza de que no sucediera, sabía lo importante que es para él su hija, pero necesitaba tenerlo cerca, y si eso me hace ser egoísta…

Ahora se va para no volver. Él tiene razón, somos de mundos distintos y lo que mi madre pensaba que nos acercaría acabara alejándonos. Pero todo sería más sencillo si supiera que iba a estar bien, pero está en peligro. Lo busca un asesino a sangre fría y temo por su vida. Si le pasa algo yo…

Luego esta su mujer, tengo celos de que se vaya con ella, de cómo va a reaccionar al verla, de si volverán a estar junto por el bien de ambos y de la niña. A pesar de saber que no volverá conmigo, de que esto se acabara, no puedo dejar de sentir ese sentimiento de dolor de que pueda estar con otra. Y más cuando siento como se me rompe el corazón de lo que siento por él. Estoy enamorada de él, y quiero decírselo, quiero gritarlo pero no serviría de nada, solo nos haría mucho más daño.

De repente siento sus brazos rodeándome y me dejo caer contra su pecho desnudo y vuelvo a sentirme débil ante estos sentimientos que tengo, esos que tenía miedo a sentir para no sentirme tan mal como lo hago ahora. No sabía que era perder al amor de tu vida pero ahora que lo sé, sin duda es de lo peor que te puede pasar. Ahora me rio de cómo me sentí cuando lo deje con Josh, eso fue una mierda comparado con el dolor que siento en este momento.

-Hola.

-Hola-digo cerrando los ojos.

-¿Estas bien?-me pregunta en el oído y yo asiento despacio cerrando los ojos con fuerza para mantener las lágrimas pero sin lograrlo-no sabes lo que…lo que siento todo esto. No me malinterpretes, deseaba volver a su lado pero…

-No de esta forma.

-No claro que no. pero no solo es eso-dice girándome y mirándome a los ojos. Me quita con delicadeza las lágrimas y vuelvo a cerrar los ojos ante su leve tacto.-Me refiero a que no esperaba…no esperaba que esto, lo nuestro, llegara tan lejos. No sabes lo que me cuesta tener que dejarte. Es mucho más doloroso de lo que pensé. Eres increíble Kate, nunca en mi vida…he conocido a nadie como tú.

-Tu tampoco estas nada mal-digo haciéndonos reír a ambos a pesar del dolor que teníamos en este instante.

-Tenemos…

-Lo sé-digo besándole suavemente para poder irme a arreglar.

Nos montamos en el coche sin mirar atrás. Lo miro y lo siento ausente, mirando por la ventana el mundo que nunca quiso y que ahora deja atrás, ¿con nostalgia?

-¿Me despedirás de todos mañana? Me da pena no haber podido despedirme.

-Tranquilo yo lo haré por ti.

-Tienes unos padres increíbles Kate, y Roy es un gran tío. Creo que voy a echar de menos hasta las miraditas de Josh-dice sacándome una sonrisa-no me veía en este lugar, pero al final…no ha estado tan mal, ahora entiendo a tu madre cuando dijo que todo el mundo terminaba enamorándose de este lugar, y más si están las personas que quieres-dice mirándome y siento como me sonrojo a la vez que siento un fuerte dolor en el pecho por tener que dejarlo. Me concentro en mirar hacia delante, a no mirarle porque si no el camino se me va a hacer imposible.

Decidimos hacer una parada antes de nuestro destino. Solo queda una hora de camino pero que Rick me pidiera parar hace que me ponga nerviosa. No sé si acabar con esto cuanto antes o alargarlo lo máximo posible. Tengo miedo al momento de la despedida, tengo miedo a tener que decirle adiós, a tener que verlo partir y no poder ir detrás de él. Tengo miedo a lo que siento por él porque ahora mismo, creo que lo dejaría todo, dejaría toda mi vida por ir detrás de él sin dudarlo, pero él ya tiene una familia, él no me necesita allí con él.

Pedimos nuestros cafés y salimos fuera apoyándonos en el coche. Estamos pegados el uno al otro, ambos centrados en nuestros pensamientos intentando no pensar en ello.

El tiempo pasaba y quería decirle tantas cosas, pero no me atrevía a decirle lo que siento porque si lo hacía…no sé si podría dejarlo ir. Siento su mano cómo se entrelaza con la mía y siento un cosquilleo por todo mi cuerpo.

-Sabes que te voy a echar de menos-dice sin mirarme y yo vuelvo la mirada hacia el suelo para intentar no mirarle yo a él-quiero que sepas lo importante que has sido para mí todo este tiempo, sin ti…sin ti no sé cómo hubiera podido aguantar todo este tiempo, quizás ni si quiera estuviera vivo. Tú me mantuviste vivo, no solo literalmente hablando, Kate me siento más vivo que nunca-dice colocándose delante de mi agarrándome de las manos y siento como las lágrimas corren con fuerza, no puedo escuchar esto ahora de él, no puedo hacerlo.

-Rick…

-No déjame decírtelo. Quiero que sepas que esto…al principio me sentía atraído por ti de una forma que me daba miedo. Pero nada que ver con lo que poco a poco fue surgiendo. De verdad Kate nunca pensé llegar a sentir…de verdad no sabes lo que me duele tener que dejarte. Ojala todo fuera más fácil.

-Ojala-digo levantando la cabeza para mirarlo por primera vez en todo su discurso y veo tristeza y tanta sinceridad en su mirada que me duele horrores-tenemos que irnos si quieres llegar a tiem…-pero no acabe de decirlo porque Rick acerco su boca a la mía cortando con un beso ansioso, lleno de ganas, de desesperación, de miedo, de deseo, lleno de puro sentimiento.

Cuando nos separamos nos miramos y ambos sonreímos, una sonrisa triste pero una sonrisa de los dos, una sonrisa que servía como una declaración para ambos.

Nos montamos en el coche y en menos de lo esperado estábamos en el lugar del encuentro. Allí en el parking de un destartalado motel nos bajamos y nos miramos ambos con tristeza, sabiendo que había llegado el momento más complicado, el momento de decir adiós. Tenía que empezar a pensar en vivir sin él y lo que es peor el no saber nada de él, no saber si está bien, si es feliz, si piensa tanto en mi como yo pensaré en él, sin saber si este adiós es o no definitivo.

-Bueno…es hora de…

-Si…

-Kate yo…cuando esto acabe…

-No prometas nada, lo que tenga que pasar pasara.

-Solo quiero que sepas que siempre estarás conmigo de una manera u otra. Te voy a extrañar mucho, no sabes cuánto-dice con esa mirada que me atrajo tanto de él y ya no puedo más y me lanzo con fuerza a sus brazos. Encierro mi cara sobre su pecho, su calor, su olor, su tacto, todo lo iba a extrañar tanto que me estaba matando por dentro.

Me separo de el sin dejar de llorar y doy un par de pasos hacia atrás. Lo veo mirarme y lo veo dando un paso hacia mí pero lo detengo.

-Por favor…vete ya…no lo hagas más difícil.

-Lo siento…adiós Kate-dice mirándome por última vez antes de girarse y darme la espalda caminando hacia su antigua vida, alejándose de mí hasta siempre.

Mientras lo veo partir, lo veo alejarse, siento como mi corazón late con fuerza rompiéndose con cada paso de él. Siento como si mi vida cambiara de nuevo por completo como cambio el día que entro en mi vida. Me sentía atraída por él pero nunca me imaginé sentir lo que siento en este momento, nunca pensé que el dolor por perderlo sería tan doloroso, nunca pensé que el camino difícil por el que hemos pasado nos acercara de una manera que será insuperable.

-Te quiero-susurro casi para mí, atreviéndome a decirlo por fin en alto pero no lo suficientemente alto para que él pudiera oírlo.

Me monto en el coche, le doy la vuelta y cuando voy a salir del parking del motel miro por el retrovisor del coche y puedo verlo allí parado en la puerta de la habitación mirando hacia mí, mirando cómo me alejo de él para siempre.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Gracias a todos por estar ahí, y espero que hayáis tenido pañuelos a mano jiji. Nos vemos el jueves.**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	26. Capítulo 26

**Buenos días, con problemas pero aquí estoy un día más. Gracias a todos por seguir ahí y por todos vuestros comentarios, es un placer poder leeros.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 26**

POV RICK

Me siento fatal cuando la veo partir sin mirar atrás. No puedo evitar mirarla por última vez y me giro para ver cómo se va. Siento como si me corazón se volviera a partir como aquel día que tuve que dejar ir a mi hija y a Kyra. Ahora que las recupero pierdo a Kate. Esta vida es una puta mierda.

Me giro resignado a dejarla ir y cuando me acerco a la puerta de la habitación puedo escuchar la voz de Espo al otro lado de la puerta.

-Tengo que contaros una cosa importante, pero la verdad es que no sé muy bien…-se quedó callado cuando me vio asomarme por la puerta-creo que es más fácil si lo veis con vuestros propios ojos-dice haciendo un gesto con la cabeza hacia mí y cuando se giran puedo ver la cara de sorpresa de Kyra, en cambio mi pequeña solo tenía una amplia sonrisa dibujada en su hermosa cara.

-Papi-dice gritando mientras corre hacia mis brazos. En cuanto puedo tocarla siento como todo mi cuerpo empieza a temblar por la emoción y termino derrumbándome y las lágrimas recorren todo mi rostro mientras la estrujo con toda mi fuerza contra mi cuerpo. No sabía hasta este instante todo lo que le había echado de menos.

Cuando me siento preparado la separo para poder mirarla bien, y ha crecido tanto que me duele haberme perdido tanto tiempo de su corta vida, haberme perdido su crecimiento.

-¿Cómo estas tan grande y guapa?-digo sonriéndola mientras le aparto el pelo de la cara.

-Papi ¿Por qué lloras?

-Porque estoy feliz de verte, te he echado mucho de menos cariño-digo volviendo a abrazarla y en ese instante centro mi mirada en Kyra que sigue completamente paralizada mirándome intentando averiguar si todo esto es real o no.

Me separo un pelín de mi pequeña pero no demasiado necesito tocarla para saber que todo es real, que está aquí a mi lado. Me levanto y miro a Kyra esperando cualquier reacción por su parte pero ella sigue allí parada.

-Kyra yo…-parece ser que llamarla por su nombre es lo que necesitaba porque en un instante está a mi lado abrazándome con fuerza y escondiendo su cara en mi cuello mientras me apretaba con fuerza tanta que casi no podía respirar pero me daba igual.

Se separa por un instante y me mira a los ojos intentando creerse lo que estaba viendo, la siento tocar mi cara y cierro los ojos ante su contacto y entonces la veo sonreír y me vuelve a abrazar mientras llora desconsolada sobre mi hombro.

Abrazo a las dos con fuerza contra mí mientras lloramos los tres felices por esto que se estaba dando, esto que quedaba tan lejos por fin ha llegado.

Kyra se separa de mí y me mira con una amplia sonrisa en la cara y yo también la sonrió. De repente veo como se acerca a mí y siento que va a besarme se acerca a mí y en él último momento me muevo lo gusto para que el beso quede justo en la comisura de mi boca. En cuanto he visto su movimiento he pensado en Kate, y no podía hacerlo, me sentía mal si lo hiciera, me sentía como si le debiera algo, como si debiera guardarle su sitio, su sitio en mi corazón.

Cuando conseguimos pasar la primera impresión nos sentamos en el sofá los tres juntos sin dejar de tocarnos. Espo nos mira con una sonrisa.

-Eso era lo que quería explicaros-dice sonriendo.

-¿Por qué te fuiste?

-Para mantenerme vivo.

-¿Por qué hacerte pasar por muerto?

-Para manteneros a salvo a vosotras.

-¿No era más fácil llevarnos contigo?

-Para mí sí. Para vosotros no. no quería que dejarais vuestra vida apartada por mí-digo mirándola-tenía miedo de que alguna vez pudierais echármelo en cara.

-Rick hiciste algo grande, gracias a ti se salvaron mucha gente.

-Se escapó así que…

-Pero eso no fue tu culpa. Nunca te hubiera culpado por hacer algo tan noble. Ese es el hombre del que me enamore-dice mirándome con una sonrisa y yo tengo que apartar la mirada porque no puedo mirarla, no en este momento.

-Tenemos que irnos chicos. Ya habrá tiempo para poneros al día.

Cruzamos la frontera sin ningún problema y fuimos todo el camino en silencio no sabía muy bien de qué hablar. Habían pasado un par de meses y mi vida había cambiado, por lo menos en cuanto a mi matrimonio. No podía estar con Kyra como estaba antes, no cuando estaba enamorado de otra persona.

Para mí sería muy fácil meterme de nuevo en este matrimonio aunque sea una mentira, para mí sería muy fácil si vamos a vivir juntos, no meterme en líos, huir de los problemas pero pensar en estar con otra mujer cuando siento esto por Kate me duele demasiado. Estoy bien viendo como mi pequeña esta contra mi costado, cansada por el último día tan estresante pero sobre todo y viendo a Kyra tranquila al menos después de todo, pero no podía dejar de pensar en Kate, en cómo estará, en el daño que le he hecho. Me duele pensar en que ella pueda estar mal, y mucho más si es por mi culpa.

Kyra es una gran mujer, por eso me enamoré de ella en su día. Recuerdo lo loco que iba detrás de ella hasta que conseguí conquistarla. Pero Kate, Kate es única, es extraordinaria. No conozco, ni he conocido en mi vida a nadie como ella, es especial, tanto me hizo olvidar por momentos que no estaba cerca de mi hija, me hizo todo este tiempo mucho más soportable, es tan especial que a pesar de tener a mi hija a mi lado, lo que más quería en este mundo, no puedo ser completamente feliz, no puedo serlo sabiendo que no puedo estar con ella.

Además de todo eso, estaba que aún estaba en peligro, y no yo solo. Ahora también estaba mi familia y eso me tenía un poco acojonado. Tenía miedo, pero tenía que confiar en Espo, no me quedaba más remedio.

-Chicos vamos a parar un minuto. Tengo que hacer una llamada para saber si el lugar es seguro. Podéis ir a tomar el aire pero no alejaros.

-Ok-digo saliendo del coche intentando no despertar a Alexis que está completamente dormida.

Kyra sale también del coche y se coloca a mi lado, ambos apoyados en el coche y casi tan pegados que puedo sentir su calor. No quiero hablar de nada en este momento, no cuando sé que puede que le haga daño. No quiero hacerle daño. Pero sé que no voy a poder evitarlo.

Kyra me agarra de la mano y cuando la miro la veo sonriéndome y hace que me sienta fatal. Vuelvo mi mirada hacia el suelo y espero, casi rezo que no quiera hablar pero nadie escucha mis suplicas.

-Tienes las manos…

-Si un poco zaleadas.

-Ya no tienes manos de escritor, ¿Dónde has estado?

-En un pueblo.

-¿En un pueblo?

-Trabajando en el campo.

-¿Tu? ¿En el campo? No me lo puedo creer-dice riéndose y no puedo evitar reírme con ella-el chico de ciudad, él que no quería ni pasar ni un solo día en el campo. Venga ya.

-Es en serio. Eso sí trabajar, trabajar solo fueron tres días.

-Está claro que no estás hecho para ese tipo de trabajo-dice riéndose.

-Culpable. ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo has estado?

-No he pasado por mi mejor momento. Cuando discutimos, cuando dijiste que tenías que pensártelo, después de luchar tanto, me enfade mucho. Pero cuando me entere de que habías muerto me sentí muy culpable. Me costó mucho vivir con esa última conversación que mantuvimos.

-Lo siento mucho pero solo quería que pudieras seguir con tu vida. No quería hacerte daño.

-Pues lo hiciste. Todo pasó muy rápido y pensé que no iba a poder con todo esto. Si no hubiera sido por Alexis…Estaba enfadada contigo por no haberme contado todo, por la pelea, pero sobre todo por dejarme. Todo paso tan rápido que no me dio tiempo a asimilarlo. Estuve tan mal que acabamos en casa de mis padres.

-Lo sé.

-¿Cómo?

-Es una larga historia.

-Tuve que irme con ellos porque…no solo porque me costará vivir sin ti, creyendo que habías muerto y que lo último que te había dicho era que no quería volver a verte. Todo eso me mataba, pero había algo más.

-¿Algo más?-pregunto mirándola.

-Rick…estoy embarazada-dice de golpe y me quedo mirándola intentado saber si me estaba diciendo la verdad, pero ¿Cómo no iba a estar haciéndolo? ¿Para qué se iba a inventar algo así? Sopese la idea, un niño, un niño ahora…no era el mejor momento pero un niño siempre tiene que ser una alegría, así que sonrió con fuerza y la abrazo porque de todo esto, de todo lo malo, ha surgido algo muy bueno.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Gracias a todos por estar ahí, aunque sé que ahora mismo me querréis matar jiji. Me querréis matar algo más durante la historia pero espero que al final la historia os satisfaga jiji. Gracias a todos y estoy deseosa de ver vuestras reacciones.**

 **Hasta mañana XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	27. Capítulo 27

**Buenos días, os dejo con un nuevo capítulo. Gracias a todos por vuestros comentarios y solo pido paciencia, sé que no puedo contentar a todos pero espero que al final del fic haya merecido la pena leer todo hasta el final. Todavía queda un viaje movidito por el camino. Gracias a todos.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 27**

POV RICK

Estaba emocionado porque iba a volver a ser padre aunque sabía que esto me traería un principal problema. Mis sentimientos encontrados, enfrentados entre si. Por un lado mis principios no me dejan dejar a Kyra pasar por esto solo, tengo que hacerme cargo de mi hijo. Pero luego, estaban mis sentimientos por Kate. La quería tanto que no me podía imaginar con otra mujer. No podía estar con nadie porque me sentía fatal, me hacía sentir como si estuviera fallándola de alguna manera.

La abrazo contra mí porque no sé muy bien que decir. Intento pensar en las palabras perfectas para decir en este momento pero no las encuentro. Me siento mal decida lo que decida y decida lo que decida en parte irán en contra de mis creencias, pero ahora solo puedo pensar en el futuro bebe que viene en camino y en mi hija. Y ahora lo mejor es estar juntos, apoyándonos, aunque mi corazón este en este momento ocupado. Pero, ¿Puedo olvidar a Kate? ¿Puedo volver a sentir lo que sentí una vez por Kyra? Ahora mismo me da igual, mi felicidad no es importante, lo importante es mantenerlas a salvo a todos y después ya se vería. De momento teníamos que luchar todos juntos por mantenernos vivos, no podemos pensar en un futuro más allá hasta que no consigamos detenerlo, o hasta que pase el tiempo suficiente para saber que esta va a terminar siendo nuestra vida para siempre.

No puedo hacerle esperar más, tengo que decir algo, se merece que le diga algo más. Pensaba hablarle de Kate, decirle que no podía seguir con ella pero ahora, ahora todo ha cambiado, no puedo hacerle más daño.

-¿Cuándo lo supiste?-pregunto sin darme cuenta de que ahora mismo no eran las mejores palabras, no al menos las que ella quería escuchar.

-Poco después de…

-Estamos bien Kyra, somos una familia, uno más en la familia por lo que se ve-digo sonriéndole-vamos a salir adelante te lo prometo.

-¿Estas contento?-dice mordiéndose el labio y me recuerda a Kate, es un gesto tan de Kate que me duele verlo en otra persona.

-Claro que lo estoy-digo dedicándole una sonrisa y abrazándola contra mí. Me siento mal porque soy feliz, claro que lo soy pero…no sé si es un buen momento. Qué coño digo un bebe siempre en bueno, no puedo pensar lo contrario.

-¿Interrumpo?

-No-contesto a Espo con una sonrisa, la verdad es que me alegro de la interrupción necesito encerrarme en mis pensamientos.

-¿Nos vamos?-dice sonriendo y ambos asentimos y nos metemos en el coche.

El silencio vuelve a envolvernos y yo sigo encerrado en mí mismo y sin dejar de vigilar el sueño de mi pequeña. La quiero tanto y la he echado tanto de menos que ahora mismo dejo todo a un lado y me centro en ella, en cómo han sido esos últimos meses lejos de mí. Como ha sido su vida, como ha podido cambiarle todo esto. Tenía mucho miedo pero cuando la veo, solo puedo decir que está más grande pero que sigue siendo la niña de mis ojos, y eso me hace feliz. Kyra ha cuidado bien de ella, no es que pensara que no fuera a hacerlo pero con lo mal que ha tenido que pasarlo ella no sé si yo hubiera podido ocuparme así de nuestra hija. Quiero creer que sí.

-Ya hemos llegado a vuestro nuevo hogar-dice Espo aparcando en una pequeña casa a las afuera de una pequeña ciudad, se veía todo muy tranquilo pero no me recordaba en nada al que había sido mi hogar los últimos par de meses de mi vida.

Me bajo del coche y cojo a mi pequeña en brazos intentando no despertarla y la llevo hacia el interior. Es una pequeña casa con un par de habitaciones, un baño, un pequeño comedor y una pequeña cocina. La verdad es que me sobraba la mitad.

Al poco tiempo de estar allí, casi lo justo para poder asentarnos un poco. En ese momento Espo decidió que era hora de partir de vuelta a casa, era hora de dejarnos solos.

-Tengo que irme chicos. Ya sabéis que podéis contar conmigo para lo que sea. Tenéis un teléfono ahí. Si tenéis algún problema solo tenéis que llamarme. No tardarán mucho en llegar los primeros refuerzos. Pero por si acaso, Rick quiero que tengas esto-dice entregándome un arma. Nunca antes en mi vida había tenido una en mis manos.

-¿De verdad tengo que tenerla?

-Sí, si viene a por vosotros, cuando vengan los refuerzos puede ser demasiado tarde. Tienes que defender a tu familia.

-Bien, aunque nunca he cogido una de estas.

-Es muy fácil. Está cargada. Solo quítale el seguro, apunta y dispara.

-Ah, muchas gracias-digo en tono de broma y le doy un abrazo-en serio gracias por todo.

-Te debo mucho, mucha gente te debe mucho. Solo espero poder detenerlo lo antes posible para que volváis a vuestra vida.

-Gracias-digo despidiéndome de él.

Cuando se fue nos quedamos en silencio ambos sentados en el sofá del comedor mientras Alexis seguía dormidita en su cama.

-Cuéntame algo de lo que has hecho este tiempo.

-No hay mucho que contar. Estuve trabajando en una finca, y también tuve que arreglar un poco la casa donde me quedaba.

-Bueno eres una manita en eso no te iría tan mal.

-No, bueno.

-¿Y más?

-Bueno trabaje solo un par de días antes de meterme en líos. Estuve con un par de costillas fracturadas.

-¿En serio? ¿Por qué te peleaste? Tú no sueles hacerlo.

-Yo…ya no me acuerdo.

-Venga ya.

-Fue por defender a alguien-digo sin mirarla.

-A una mujer.

-Bueno puede ser-digo intentando quitarle importancia pero ella no lo deja pasar.

-Es importante.

-¿Lo que?

-Esa mujer.

-¡No!

-Rick no pasa nada, entiendo que rehicieras tu vida. Yo te deje.

-No es eso.

-Rick…

-Vale, hubo una mujer.

-¿Y era importante?-me pregunta mirándome y quiero mentirle y decirle que no, no meterme en más líos pero no puedo, no puedo negar lo que siento por Kate.

-Sí, lo es-digo en presente para que quede claro.

-Oh.

-Lo siento.

-No pasa nada. Lo entiendo.

-Lo hice mal. Tenía que haber esperado, yo os metí en esto y…pero no pude.

-¿Estás enamorado de ella?

-Si-digo mirándole a los ojos.

-Entonces no la dejes escapar.

-Es fácil decirlo-digo soltando una risita sarcástica.

-Sé que vamos a salir de este Rick. Y cuando salgamos ves a por ella.

-¿Y el niño?

-Eso no cambia nada. Eres el mejor padre que puede tener mis hijos y estoy feliz con eso. Pero no podemos forzar algo que no va a funcionar Rick. Te conozco y sé qué harías eso y más para que me sintiera bien, para darle una estabilidad a esta familia. Pero algo que he descubierto estos días es que la vida es corta, y mereces ser feliz Rick, no merece la pena vivir una vida solo para contentar a los demás. Yo estoy feliz si eres feliz. Y este niño como Alexis va a tener a su padre y a su madre. Eso lo tengo claro.

-Gracias.

-¿Por qué?

-Por esas palabras, creo que las necesitaba más de lo que pensaba.

-Me alegro de que te valga-dice sonriendo y yo le devuelvo la sonrisa.

Decidimos hacer la cena pues ya empezaba a oscurecer y necesitábamos descansar después del largo día. Iba a ir a levantar a mi pequeña para comer cuando escuche un ruido fuera. Decidía salir para asomarme pero no veía nada. Iba a meterme para dentro cuando veo un pequeño destello, como un reflejo. Me quedo mirándolo hasta que no sé cómo y porque como un acto reflejo me tiro al suelo, justo un par de segundos después escucho un disparo golpear contra la pared.

Salgo disparado hacia el interior y cierro la puerta corriendo, cojo la pistola a la vez que empiezo a marcar el número de teléfono con rapidez.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunta Kyra sin entender nada.

-Están aquí-digo justo cuando escucho un porrazo en la puerta y esta queda completamente desplomada en el suelo. Me quedo paralizado ante la imagen que tengo delante, una imagen que llevo meses sin ver. Puedo escuchar a Espo al otro lado del teléfono preguntándome si estaba bien pero yo estaba paralizado.

-Cuelga ahora mismo el teléfono y tira la pistola-dice el mismo Salazar mirándome a los ojos y trague saliva mientras lo hacía. Ya había llegado el momento, estábamos cara a cara, y me daba igual. No tenía miedo, solo me daba miedo que ellas también estaban aquí conmigo.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Gracias a todos por llegar hasta aquí, sé que me querréis matar por dejarlo así pero veras como al final el fin de semana no es tan largo jiji. Bueno gracias a todos por seguir y nos vemos el lunes.**

 **Buen fin de semana XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	28. Capítulo 28

**Buenos días, os dejo con un nuevo capítulo, ya os aviso que cojáis pañuelos. Gracias a todos por seguir ahí y por vuestros comentarios.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 28**

POV RICK

Me quedo paralizado allí mirándolo a los ojos una vez más, recordando el tiempo que pase en su equipo para la investigación y como vi como mataba a aquel hombre a sangre fría, sin dudarlo ni un solo segundo. Ahora estaba aquí delante de mí y llevaba aun agarrada con fuerza en mi mano la pistola de Espo. La apreté con fuerza y pensé lo fácil que sería levantarla y apretar el gatillo para acabar de una vez por toda con todo esto.

-Tira el arma chico, si no quieres quedarte viudo antes de tiempo-dice señalando a Kyra que está muerta de miedo allí en la cocina rodeada con dos de los tíos. Dudo si tirarla porque sé que si lo hago todo estará acabado pero de repente…

-Papi…papi…-escucho a mi pequeña gritar y cuando miro hacia atrás y veo a mi pequeña en brazos de un tipo que conocía, uno de sus hombres, uno con el que tuve que pasar mucho tiempo durante aquellos meses infiltrados. Me miro a la cara y vi odio en su mirada. Fui a dar un paso hacia ella cuando de repente saco un arma y apunto a mi pequeña.

-Mucho mejor. Tira el arma o te quedas sin esa preciosidad. Bueno en realidad voy a matarlas a las dos igualmente antes de matarte a ti, pero quiero tomarme mi tiempo. Si no quieres ese tiempo no sueltes el arma verás que rápido acaba esto.

Dude que hacer, sabía que iba a matarnos a todos de todas formas pero…si Espo cree que pasa algo raro puede estar de camino. Necesito algo de tiempo para poder salvarlas. Cierro los ojos y dejo caer el arma a mis pies.

-Dale una patada hacia mí-dice mirándome mientras me apunta con su arma y hago lo que me dice-bien ahora-dice haciendo un gesto a sus chicos que se mueven cada uno hacia un lado colocando a Kyra a mi derecha y a Alexis a mi izquierda a una distancia prudencial de mí y cada uno con un tío agarrándolas con fuerzas con una pistola en la cabeza de cada una de ellas. Siento miedo mucho miedo mientras trago saliva e intento mantener la calma, intentando pensar en positivo en que pronto estarán aquí los refuerzos, en que esto acabara todo bien.

-Te he estado buscando todo este tiempo, te habías escondido bien pero sabía que matar a ese traidor te haría salir. Y aquí estamos. ¿Sabes lo que más odio en esta vida? A los traidores-dice colocándose muy cerca de mi.-normalmente le hago pagar a aquellos que me fallan. Pero contigo voy a hacer algo especial, no todos me metieron en la cárcel, o casi lo consiguen-dice sonriendo-voy a matar a todas las personas que quieres y luego te mataré a ti. Voy a quitarte todo lo que quieres, pero sabes voy a ser bueno contigo. Tú eliges quien va primero-dice mirándome y siento una presión fuerte en mi pecho, un dolor horroroso que me atraviesa, un miedo atroz que me queda paralizado.

-No voy a elegir-digo intentado poner algo de fuerza en mi voz, esa que me falta ahora mismo por el miedo que tengo. Y lo escucho reír a carcajadas justo pegando su cara a la mía y trago saliva intentando mantenerme fuerza por ellas.

-Si vas a elegir. Si no lo haces mato a las dos ahora mismo-dice haciendo un gesto y enseguida sus hombres quitaron el seguro a la pistola y la apretaron aún más contra sus cabezas. Ambas lloraban y mi pequeña no dejaba de patalear y gritar.

-Rick, Rick…-escucho que me habla Kyra y no quiero mirarla, no porque sé que me matara mirarla-salva a nuestra pequeña, sálvala por favor. Elígeme a mí-y cometo el error de mirarla y ver cómo está llorando pero me mira casi suplicante. Y no puedo creer que tenga que elegir, no, no puedo hacerlo. No puedo elegir entre matar primero a mi hija o a Kyra embarazada de mi hijo, no puedo hacerlo, no puedo tomar esa decisión pero si no lo hago…si no lo hago las matara a las dos ahora y entonces no tendremos ni una sola oportunidad, no tendré una oportunidad de salvar a alguna de las dos. Aunque también podía hacer alguna locura, quizás podía ahorrarme esa decisión pero entonces…la matarían a las dos después de matarme a mí. ¿Qué tenía que hacer? De momento intentar ganar tiempo, pero esa idea se acabó antes de darme cuenta.

-Cinco segundos, o decides o disparo a las dos-dice mirándome con odio y tengo miedo pero…-cinco, cuatro, tres, dos…-se que va muy en serio, que no le temblara la mano en hacerlo, sé que tengo que hacer algo pero ¿Qué hago?

-No para, para…-gritó y veo como sonríe ante mi situación, ante mi reacción.

-¿Y bien?

-Lo siento, lo siento mucho-digo negando con la cabeza mientras las lágrimas se desbordan con fuerza sin poder evitarla. Miro a Kyra, no quería hacerlo, pero se merece eso, merece que cuando diga su nombre, que cuando la mande directamente a la muerte vea todo lo que lo siento, el miedo, la desesperación que tengo por no poder hacer nada-Ky…Kyra-digo casi sin voz y vuelvo mi mirada hacia Salazar. Lo veo sonreír y solo hace un mínimo gesto antes de escuchar un disparo y escucho como mi pequeña grita.

-Mami…mami…-y no puedo evitarlo y me lanzo hacia mi niña y la envuelvo contra mi pecho intentando evitar que pueda ver nada, intentando evitar que pueda ver más horror en esta vida.

-Cariño estoy aquí…shh…estoy aquí-digo intentando calmarla.

-Bien hecho. Llevároslo a la habitación de atrás y encerrarlos a los dos. Te doy cinco minutos para que te recompongas y luego seguiremos con la fiesta.

Nos agarran levantándonos del suelo y tirando de nosotros hacia la habitación más alejada. Agarro a Alexis con fuerza contra mi cuerpo para intentar mantenerla a salvo. Siento aun las lágrimas desbordándose por mis ojos y no puedo evitar rememorar la última mirada de Kyra, esa que me mata cada vez que lo pienso, que hace que me quede sin respiración. Entro en la habitación y miro alrededor intentando encontrar una salida pero…

-Ni se te ocurra intentar nada. O ella lo pagara antes de tiempo-dice Johnny mirándome y veo decepción en su mirada. Sé que confió en mí y entiendo que se sienta así, pero para mí solo era un trabajo.

-Johnny siento…

-No digas nada, nada de lo que me digas podré volver a creérmelo.

-Tú no eres como él. ¿Crees que ella merecía morir? ¿Crees que mi hija lo merece?-digo mirándole desafiante y veo como evita mi mirada-sé que no lo crees, sé que no serías capaz de matarla. Ayúdame a salvarla. Me da igual lo que me pase pero…si me pasa algo…ayúdala.

-No ayudo a traidores.

-Pues no lo hagas, pero tampoco ayudes a que maten a inocentes, a una niña. Ya has ayudado a que maten a una mujer inocente, una mujer que estaba embarazada-le grito con rabia y veo como levanta su mirada posándola en mí. Veo sorpresa y pesar en su mirada y eso me hace creer que he llegado a él. No puedo confiar en él pero…no tengo otra forma, otra idea, nada de lo que me pueda servir para sacarla de aquí.

-No voy a ayudarte-dice saliendo de la habitación y haciéndome golpear con fuerza la pared. Sé que lo haría, sé que no es un asesino pero el miedo que tiene a Salazar es superior. No puedo hacer nada, y eso me tiene loco. Necesito mantenerla a salvo, necesito que la muerte de Kyra y posiblemente la mía sirvan para algo, pero para ello tengo que asegurarme de que ella este bien, ella tiene que estar a salvo. No puedo cometer un error que la deje a merced de él. Tengo que sacarla de aquí. Solo espero que Espo este de camino, que estén cerca.

Me acerco a mi niña y la abrazo, está en estado de shock por lo que acaba de vivir y siento como mi corazón se rompe. Quiero sacarla de aquí, quiero envolverla en una nube y que nada ni nadie pudiera hacerle daño. Por mi culpa ha pasado por todo esto y eso hace que me sienta mal conmigo mismo, eso hace que sienta un fuerte dolor en el pecho que casi no me deja respirar.

Pienso, busco soluciones pero no puedo encontrarlas, siento que pierdo fuerza al no encontrar una solución, siento que me doy por perdido. Miro a mí alrededor sin dejar de sentir esa presión, con miedo, con dolor, con el peso de esa última mirada de Kyra, con la responsabilidad que sentía de haberla metido aquí. Me siento tan mal ahora mismo que si no fuera por Alexis, que si no fuera por mantenerla viva, haría lo que fuera porque esto acabara ya, porque todo acabara de una vez por todas. Siento que todo eso está empezando a derrumbarme, y sé que tengo que mantenerme fuerte por ella, por esta pequeña que acaba de perder a su madre, que está en peligro, y que seguramente también pierda a su padre y no me dejo caer, intento levantarme por ella, intento luchar a pesar de todo. Y cuando todo empieza a ponerse negro, cuando empiezo a sentir que no hay salida, empiezan a escucharse sirenas a lo lejos, sirenas que se acercan a toda velocidad, y pienso que hay una oportunidad al menos para ella. Que puedo sacarla de todo esto y eso hace que mi cuerpo y mi mente se recuperen solo para lograr mi objetivo, acabar con todo esto aunque me deje la vida en ello.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Sé que a muchos nos os gustara el capítulo, pero era algo que podría pasar, y entre matar a Kyra, Alexis o a Rick pues…Espero que no me queráis matar a mí también sino os quedaréis sin saber el final jaja.**

 **Gracias a todos y nos vemos mañana XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	29. Capítulo 29

**Buenas noches ya, se me olvido subir y si no es por AlwaysCaskett que me lo ha recordado, no hubiera subido, seguramente me hubiera acordado mañana y hubiera subido pero no es lo mismo y más después del último capitulo. Hoy el capítulo va dedicado en especial a ella.**

 **Quería daros las gracias a todos los que continuáis leyendo la historia, sé que ha sido difícil el capítulo anterior y ha mucho no os ha gustado, acepto las criticas siempre. Gracias de verdad por vuestras críticas me ayudan de una forma u otra a ir mejorando día a día.**

 **Sin más os dejo con el capítulo, espero que os guste.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 29**

POV RICK

Sonrió al escuchar ese sonido, las sirenas a todo trapo viniendo hacia nosotros. Y sé que podemos salir de esta, por primera vez desde que vi a Salazar tengo esperanza de salir de esta. Me acerco a mi hija e intento llamar su atención mientras la abrazo y beso su cabeza.

-Cariño todo va a salir bien, vienen a ayudarnos-digo intentando calmarla pero no para de llorar y me siento tan mal de verla así.

De repente se abre la puerta y entra Salazar junto a Johnny, ambos muy nerviosos. Pero en cuanto me hablan se nota que esta mucho más tranquilo de lo que parece, está demasiado acostumbrado a estar en esta situación, y a salirse con la suya.

-Mátalos, te espero fuera-dice saliendo de la habitación y desapareciendo de mi vista.

Johnny se mantuvo allí de pie con su pistola en la mano pero sin levantar la mirada del suelo. Cuando la levanta y a la vez levanta la pistola para apuntarnos enseguida me coloco delante de Alexis de forma protectora.

-Johnny tu no quieres hacer esto, tu no…

-Deja de decirme lo que quiero.

-Te va a dejar aquí, tú serás el que termine pagando por todo esto. Entiendo que le tengas miedo pero si lo detenemos, si no lo dejamos escapar podrás ser libre.

-¿Libre? Tú no sabes lo que es ser libre. Él siempre será libre, él si. No puedes esconderte en ningún lado siempre te encuentra. No quiero morir.

-Yo tampoco Johnny, ¿Vas a matarme? ¿Vas a matar a una niña?

-Cállate-dice nervioso, y creo que no puede hacerlo, creo que le falta esa maldad que tiene Salazar, creo que el tiempo que pase con él pude llegar a conocerlo y sé que no es un asesino. Por eso me acerco cuidadosamente hacia él con las manos en alto mientras le hablo.

-Johnny tu no quieres esto. Déjanos vivir, déjame ir tras él y te prometo que no volverá a ver la luz del sol. Acabemos con esto de una vez por todas.

-No…no…-dice moviendo la pistola nervioso y temo que pueda escapársele un tiro así que me paro en seco. Aun puedo oír las sirenas acercándose y debería hacer tiempo hasta que llegue la ayuda pero no quiero que escapen, no puedo dejar que se escape otra vez.

-Johnny si vas a hacerlo hazlo ya. No pienso quedarme aquí viendo como escapa-digo dando un par de pasos y él me amenaza con la pistola pero lo veo dudar. Empujo un poco a Alexis para que salga de la habitación y después cuando veo que ya está fuera me acerco a él-has hecho lo correcto-digo dándole una palmada en el hombro y salgo disparado hacia fuera. Cojo mi pistola agarro a Alexis de la mano y salgo fuera justo cuando veo llegar al primer coche con Espo al mando.

-Se ha ido. Ha escapado-grito mientras dejo a Alexis con un policía. Me acerco a ella e intento calmarla-todo ha pasado ya cariño. Quédate un momento aquí papa vendrá enseguida-digo sonriéndole y me abraza mientras asiente.

Me monto en el coche con Espo y salimos disparados en busca de Salazar, tenemos que atraparlo si queremos que todo esto acabe de una vez por todas, y porque necesito hacerle pagar por lo que me ha hecho, por lo que le ha hecho a Kyra y a mi hija.

El coche derrapa con fuerza cuando coge la curva y de repente hay una bifurcación. Pensé que estábamos perdidos, no sabía cuál iba a ser la dirección correcta pero veo como Espo no duda y gira a la izquierda a gran velocidad mientras sigue y sigue acelerando poniendo al coche a prueba.

-¿Cómo sabes que es por aquí?

-¿tú no lo sabes?-dice sin mirarme y yo lo miro sin entender-veníamos por el otro lado, si hubiera ido por ahí lo hubiéramos visto.

-Bien visto-digo apretando el arma en mi bolsillo mientras pienso en volver a verlo, en que pienso hacer cuando lo haga y en las palabras de Johnny y el miedo en su mirada. Él tiene razón si sale vivo de esto…volverá a escapar una y otra vez, no puedo vivir así. Tengo que acabar de una vez por todas con él, tengo que hacerlo y no puedo dudar porque si lo hago…si lo hago estaré muerto.

De repente veo aun a lo lejos pero ya a nuestra vista el coche de Salazar y siento un nervio que me recorre por todo el cuerpo. Lo tengo ya en mi objetivo, lo tengo en mi punto de mira y sé que no se va a escapar, solo puede quedar uno, él o yo.

-Acelera Espo, que no se escape.

-No puedo darle más, pero pierden velocidad, enseguida estaremos a su lado. Rick mantente en el coche cuando todo pase. Quédate en un segundo plano-dice mirándome y yo asiento pero en realidad tengo todo pensando, no pienso quedarme atrás tengo que ver con mis propios ojos que todo ha acabado no puedo dejarlo escapar una vez más, y no es que no confié en Espo, es que necesito hacerlo yo, necesito vengar a Kyra, necesito hacerle pagar por lo que ha hecho.

Nos acercamos poco a poco, cada vez vamos ganándole más y más terreno a Salazar. Ya queda poco, ya podemos ver la parte de atrás del coche pegada a la delantera del nuestro. Ya no va a escapar, no lo va a hacer. De repente el coche Salazar da un volantazo girando de repente haciendo que Espo tenga que hacer lo contrario para no acabar contra ellos. Ambos coches acaban fuera de la carretera, cada uno a un lado. Siento un fuerte dolor en mi cuerpo al sentir el impacto. Pero cuando me recupero y veo a Salazar salir del coche y salir corriendo a través del bosque, golpeo con fuerza la puerta abriéndola de golpe.

-Espo, ¿Estas bien?-digo mirándole.

-Sí, pero no puedo salir.

-Llama a los refuerzos.

-Rick, ¿A dónde vas?

-No pienso dejar que se escape, no otra vez-digo mirándole y lo veo dudar pero finalmente…

-Ve a por él-dice y salgo corriendo detrás de Salazar con la pistola apuñándola con fuerza mientras corro por un terreno desigual mientras sigo a su asesino pero sin miedo, y seguro de lo que estoy haciendo. Lleno de odio, de rencor por lo que había pasado durante las últimas horas. Iba a hacerle pagar por todo lo que me ha hecho, voy a hacerle pagar por lo que ha hecho a mi familia y no pienso dudar, no voy a hacerlo.

Lo veo cerca, ya lo tengo a apenas unos pasos y puede sentirme porque mira hacia atrás haciendo que pierda ventaja. Acelero con fuerza intentando olvidar el dolor que me recorre todo el cuerpo. Acelero sin mirar atrás hasta que lo tengo lo suficientemente cerca y me tiro contra él haciéndole caer. Me coloco sobre le y lo golpeo, una, dos, y tres veces en la cara con todas mis fuerzas, lleno de odio y dolor. Mis manos se llenan con su sangre pero aun así no paro y vuelvo a golpearlo otra vez hasta que siento un dolor fuerte en mí costado tras el sonido de un disparo. Siento como una bala atraviesa mi cuerpo y hace que caiga hacia un lado.

Él consigue levantarse algo aturdido y con su arma en la mano. Saco la mía y le apunto a él también sin miedo a morir, aturdido por el dolor, por la rabia, por el odio que siento cuando lo veo.

-¿Crees que eres más rápido que yo? ¿Crees que puedes disparar antes que yo? Antes de que dispares estarás muerto.

-Puede que así sea. Pero te juro que no vas a salir con vida de esto. Vas a pagar de una vez por todas por todo lo que has hecho-pero antes de disparar, antes si quiera de poder levantar el arma contra él escucho un disparo. Cierro los ojos intentando evitar el dolor pero no tengo ningún dolor nuevo, no hay nada nuevo que sentir.

Vuelvo a abrir los ojos y me encuentro a Espo arrodillado sobre Salazar tomándole el pulso. Lo miro preguntándole con la mirada si está vivo pero lo veo negar con la cabeza. Todo ha acabado. Me dejo caer sobre el suelo y siento de golpe todo el dolor, el cansancio de los últimos momentos.

-Rick, quédate conmigo. Aguanta colega. Ya vienen a ayudarnos. Todo ha acabado ahora toca vivir.

-Ha matado a Kyra-digo por fin en voz alta y siento como las lágrimas vuelven a caer por mi cara. Siento un fuerte dolor en el costado pero nada que ver con el dolor que tengo en mi corazón y en mi alma por todo lo que ha pasado.

-Rick…

-Ha matado a Kyra…he matado a Kyra…-digo justo antes de que todo se volviera negro, porque era lo que de verdad pensaba, Kyra estaba muerta por mí, yo soy el verdadero culpable de todo.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Mañana no hay capítulo, es el día de descanso, pero volveré el jueves con un nuevo capítulo y un salto temporal. Gracias a todos por seguir ahí y espero que este os haya gustado un poquito más.**

 **GRACIAS**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	30. Capítulo 30

**Buenos días, o más bien buenas tardes ya, un poco tarde pero aquí estoy con un nuevo capítulo. Espero que os guste y como siempre quiero daros gracias por estar ahí siempre.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 30**

POV RICK

Despierto desorientado en una cama. No recuerdo como he llegado hasta aquí, ni si quiera recuerdo que es lo que ha pasado. Abro los ojos con dificultad y miro a mí alrededor. Estoy en un hospital y cuando intento levantarme siento un fuerte dolor en el costado. Entonces lo recuerdo todo. Recuerdo el disparo, la persecución, recuerdo la mirada de Kyra, su última mirada y siento como el mundo vuelve a derrumbarse a mí alrededor. Me siento mal, siento que le he fallado, que yo…

-Rick…hey… ¿estás bien?-dice Espo apareciendo de la nada y yo solo trago saliva porque no puedo hablar. Enseguida me acerca un poco de agua.

-Gracias. ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Salazar…

-¿Esta muerto?

-Sí, lo está.

-¿Lo maté?

-No…estuvo a punto de matarte. Tuviste la oportunidad y no lo hiciste.

-No lo hice…-digo mirando hacia la pared de enfrente ausente.

-Rick no puedes hacerlo. Tú no eres así.

-Tenía que hacerlo, tenía que vengarla…tenía que hacerle pagar…tenía que…

-Kyra no hubiera querido que lo hicieras. Kyra hubiera querido que hicieras lo que hicisteis. Salvar a Alexis.

-Yo la mate.

-No lo hicisteis. Lo que hiciste fue salvar a Alexis. Si no hubieras echo cada cosa en su momento, ahora mismo los tres estaríais muerto. Rick has hecho lo correcto.

-No siento que así sea. Debería haber muerto yo.

-Sé que te sientes así, pero no podemos hacer nada para cambiar las cosas. Tienes que subir el ánimo, tienes a una pequeña que depende de ti.

-Alexis… ¿Cómo está?

-Está bien, un poco asustada pero…

-¿Puedo verla?

-Claro, la haré pasar-dice saliendo fuera. Yo sigo con ese mal sentimiento, con ese sentimiento de culpa que no me deja respirar.

Al poco tiempo la habitación se llenó de la energía de mi pequeña. Tenía cara de asustada pero cuando me vio salió corriendo hacia mí y me incorpore como pude para abrazarla. Y verla sonreír sin duda me tranquilizo bastante.

-Hola cariño. ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien ahora. Quería verte.

-Ya estoy aquí.

-Mama…

-Mama, mama se ha ido cariño.

-¿Pero va a volver?

-No.

-Tú tampoco ibas a volver y volviste.

-Lo sé cariño, pero esto es distinto.

-Voy a echarla de menos mucho-dice poniéndose triste y vuelvo a abrazarla con fuerza.

-Yo también cariño, yo también.

UN AÑO DESPÚES

Ha pasado un año y sin duda mi vida ha cambiado para siempre. He tenido que cuidar yo de mi pequeña solo. Volví a mi trabajo como un héroe, todos querían hacerme entrevista, pero enseguida me di cuenta de que no podía volver a hacer lo mismo. Ya no, pero tenía que mantener a mi hija, tenía que mantenernos a los dos. Hace apenas cinco meses me ofrecieron escribir un libro sobre todo este caso. Quise negarme, pero necesitaba el dinero y decidí que para que otro lo contara prefería contarlo yo. Hace un mes salió a la venta y ha sido todo un éxito. Pero no me gusta el éxito de ese libro, no porque para llegar a él he hecho daño a demasiada gente, porque por culpa de él ha muerto gente inocente.

Alexis tiene las vacaciones de verano y no deja de darme la murga para que vayamos a algún lado. No me apetece nada ir a ningún lado pero sé que ella necesita alejarse un poco de todo esto, disfrutar un poco. Aun no tengo nada pensado pero he prometido pensar en algo que le guste de verdad.

Enciendo el móvil y miro las noticias del día. Nada que tenga que ver con aquel día y lo agradezco. Hace una semana fue el aniversario de la muerte a Kyra y para nada fue fácil pasar por todo eso. Recordé a la madre de Kyra y lo mal que me sentí cuando tuve que decirle que su hija había muerto y que todo fue por mi culpa. Fue uno de los peores momentos de mi vida. Y ahora que lo recordaba…quizás era buen momento para ir a verla. A Alexis le gustaría y le prometí llevarle a Alexis cada poco tiempo y no había cumplido esa promesa.

En realidad, a quien quería engañar. No había querido ir para intentar apaciguar la tentación de correr hacia Kate. No me sentía bien conmigo mismo por pensar en ella después de…después de todo lo que paso con Kyra. Pero por otro lado, no puedo dejar de pensar en ella, no puedo dejar de querer estar con ella.

Vamos a hacer ese viaje pero será para ver a Vera, no para ver a Kate. Ese es mi objetivo, cumpliré con la promesa de llevarle a su nieta y cumpliré con la promesa de sacar a Alexis de aquí un tiempo, será feliz cuando le diga esto. Le encanta estar con sus abuelos, estar rodeado de animales, y será sin duda una prueba de aguante para mí, estar tan cerca de ella y no salir corriendo a su lado. No merecía ser feliz, no lo merecía y por eso me mantenía lejos de ella, porque ella sin duda era mi felicidad.

Llegamos a casa de los que fueron mis suegros y casi no me da tiempo a parar el coche cuando Alexis sale corriendo en busca de su amiga Niebla. Yo me tomo mi tiempo para bajar. Hace casi un año que no los veo. Casi desde el entierro de Kyra y me sentía mal porque le había prometido que les traería a Alexis a menudo pero me sentía culpable por lo de Kyra, aún me siento culpable y me cuesta mirarle a los ojos.

Veo a Vera y Joe abrazados a Alexis y eso hace que me dé cuenta de que he tomado una buena decisión con venir aquí a pesar de mis dudas y mis miedos. Me acerco despacio y me quedo a unos pasos sin saber muy bien que hacer o que decir. Pero Vera lo hace por mí. Se acerca y me abraza como siempre lo ha hecho, haciéndome sentir bien.

-Hijo me alegro de que hayas venido.

-Siento no haberlo hecho antes.

-Necesitabas tu tiempo lo entiendo. Vamos pasad-dice tirando de mi para que pasara dentro.

Estuvimos comiendo todos juntos y cuando acabamos Joe se llevó a Alexis para ver al resto de animales mientras Vera y yo nos quedamos tomándonos un café en la cocina.

-¿Cómo estás?

-Bien-digo mintiéndole y enseguida me echa esa mirada de no creerse nada.

-Sé que lo estás pasando mal. Nosotros también lo hemos pasado, hemos perdido a nuestra única hija.

-Lo sé y lo siento-digo mirando hacia el suelo porque me duele mirarla a los ojos.

-No tienes la culpa.

-Si la tengo.

-No cariño. Tú salvaste a mi nieta y te lo agradezco. Eres un gran hombre Rick y sé que hubieras echo lo que hiciera falta para salvar a mi hija. No te tortures tanto, ¿vale? Ya no puedes hacer nada, y mi hija querría que fueras feliz.

-No puedo serlo, no lo merezco.

-No digas tonterías-dice levantando la voz y sorprendiéndome-mereces más que nadie ser feliz. Soy su madre, y si yo pienso eso debe ser verdad.

-Supongo, no lo sé.

-¿Cómo fueron vuestros últimos…momentos?

-Bien, lo nuestro…estaba acabado pero…prometimos estar juntos por la familia. Yo quería mucho a su hija pero…

-Ya no la amabas. Lo sé. Mi hija tampoco lo hacía, la conocía lo suficiente como para saberlo. Hablaba con mucho cariño de ti, te quería, pero no te amaba.

-Yo también la quería…

-Pero no la amabas.

-No.

-¿Quién es ella?

-¿Ella?

-Si ella.

-No hay ella.

-Rick, te conozco. Hay algo que te está comiendo por dentro, y normalmente es el amor de una mujer.

-Yo…

-Dime.

-La conoce.

-¿La conozco?

-La conocí el tiempo que estuve escondido. Y aunque lo intente…no pude evitar enamorarme de ella.

-Pero ¿Quién es?

-Es Kate, Kate Beckett.

-¿Katie?-pregunta y asiento-¿Cómo la conociste?

-Estuve allí trabajando en su finca mientras estuve escondido.

-Ahora entiendo algunas cosas.

-Si.

-Es una gran chica. ¿Has venido a por ella?

-¿Qué? No. No voy a estar con ella, vine por Alexis para que os viera.

-Rick si la quieres lucha por ella.

-Ha pasado un año, ya me habrá olvidado. Además no estoy preparado.

-Si lo estas. Solo tienes miedo a que te haya olvidado. Ve a por ella Rick. Quien no lucha, no gana.

-Y si… ¿y si ya ha rehecho su vida?

-Pues podrás seguir con la tuya. Pero ve, no te quedes con las dudas. Es una gran chica. Me gusta para ti-dice sonriéndome y haciéndome sonreír-¿Sabes? Esta semana es la competición, seguro que le gustará que estés ahí-dice de repente y empiezo a sonreír-¿Qué?

-Le prometí que estaría ahí con ella, este año.

-Pues tienes que cumplir tu promesa.

-Y Alexis…

-Puedes quedarla aquí con nosotros.

-No quiero molestar yo…

-No lo haces. Para mi será un placer disfrutar de mi pequeña. Tú ve a vivir por fin tu vida. Demuéstrale lo que sientes. Reconquístala si hace falta y empieza a ser feliz. Te lo mereces Rick y sin duda es lo que mi hija querría para ti y para su hija, que fueras feliz.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Gracias a todos por estar ahí, nos vemos maña con un nuevo capítulo. No queda mucho para disfrutar y sufrir con esta historia.**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	31. Capítulo 31

**Buenos días, os dejo con un nuevo capítulo, gracias por estar siempre ahí. Espero que os guste.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 31**

POV RICK

Me acerco nervioso hacia la finca de los Beckett. Cuando llego a la entrada de la finca dejo el coche fuera y entro andando en el interior. Me encanta volver a sentir el aire fresco del lugar, estar rodeado de naturaleza y esta vez me doy cuenta de lo que Kate me hablaba, sin duda es un gran lugar donde vivir.

Me acerco a las caballerizas donde todos los hombres ya nerviosos corriendo de un lado a otro, preparando todo para mañana. El día más importante para la finca, el día más importante para Kate. Entro en las caballerizas donde sé que estará y no me equivoco. Me quedo a un lado observándola y espero a que llegue la hora de la comida para que todos se vayan. Sé que ella se quedará aquí al menos un rato más.

Veo a todos salir desde mi escondite y como he previsto ahí sigue Kate acariciando a su caballo. Mimándolo para que mañana este a tope. No me importaría cambiarme por él.

Estoy nervioso y por mucho que haya ensayado este momento, que lo haya pensado y pensado mil veces, no sé muy bien cómo hacer mi entrada. Y no lo sé porque tengo miedo a su reacción.

Me acerco despacio hacia ella por su espalda y puedo escucharla hablarle despacio al caballo, animándolo, calmándolo y eso me hace sonreír. Me acerco quedando a unos diez pasos de ella y carraspeo para llamar su atención.

-¿Ese es el caballo ganador?-digo en voz alta haciendo que se sobresalte. La veo como se gira despacio hasta que quedamos enfrentados. La miro y veo una gran sorpresa en su cara-me gustaría apostar pero quiero ir a lo seguro así que…-sigo con la broma pero enseguida veo como algo cambia en su cara y cuando me doy cuenta está acabando con la poca distancia que hay entre los dos a grandes zancadas hasta que siento como se abraza con fuerza a mi cuerpo casi haciéndome caer. Cuando me recupero de su énfasis la abrazo con fuerza contra mi mientras me impregno de todo su ser.

-Estas aquí-dice casi con un lamento y siento como mi camiseta se moja con sus lágrimas.

La separo despacio para mirarla y limpio con delicadeza esas lágrimas de sus ojos. La miro y le sonrió porque me parece irreal poder tenerla así a mi lado.

-Te lo prometí-digo sonriendo y la veo reírse con ganas haciendo que mi corazón salte con fuerza.

-Ven-dice tirando de mí hacia la parte de atrás de las caballerizas donde se encontraba un gran árbol que daba una gran sombra. Nos sentamos uno al lado del otro sin dejar de mirarnos y tocarnos como si no pudiéramos creérnoslo.

-¿Cómo consigues tener las manos tan suaves?-digo sonriendo mientras las toco.

-No lo sé. Supongo que están hechas para este mundo.

-No sabes la crema que me he tenido que echar para recuperar la suavidad de las mías-digo haciéndola reír.

-Si están muy suaves-dice riéndose mientras me mira y siento que me muero de amor. Pero de repente se pone seria y aparta la mirada de la mía-siento lo que paso. Quería ir a verte pero…no sabía si era lo mejor.

-Me hubiera gustado verte, pero…puede que no fuera el mejor momento-digo serio y la veo asentir-lo he pasado mal, muy mal. En realidad he pensado mucho en ti Kate, mucho. Pero pensaba que…-siento como me rompo, como la voz me falla y paro para intentar recuperarme-no merecía ser feliz, aun creo que no lo merezco pero…

-Rick, eres un gran hombre. Merece ser feliz. No digas tonterías.

-Da igual, me ha costado pero…aquí estoy. Contigo.

-Me alegro de que estés aquí-dice mirándome con una sonrisa y siento unas ganas terribles de besarla. Pero no me da mucho tiempo a pensarlo cuando veo como ella hace un movimiento y lo siguiente que siento son sus labios sobre los míos.

Siento como todo mi cuerpo tiembla al sentir sus cálidos labios sobre los míos. Siento un cosquilleo que me recorre todo el cuerpo, es como volver a sentirme vivo, como hace un año cuando la bese por última vez, cuando me declaré antes de dejarla ir. Pero aquí estamos una vez más y esta vez no pienso dejarla ir, no al menos sin luchar por ella, sin luchar por lo nuestro y lo que me hace sentir.

Nos separamos despacio ambos con una sonrisa en la cara y casi temblando por la emoción. La miro a los ojos y puedo ver mi sonrisa en ellos, esa sonrisa que había desaparecido por un gran tiempo, esa sonrisa que en este año solo había podido sacar mi hija. Y ahora sonrío con todas mis ganas y es por esta hermosa mujer que tengo delante, esta mujer que me cambió la vida y que ahora sé que volverá a hacer.

Tiro de ella haciendo que quede su espalda apoyada en mi pecho y me apoyo en el tronco del árbol. Me siento genial así teniéndola entre mis brazos.

-Tienes que ir a comer.

-Um…puedo esperar-dice tranquila con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa en la cara.

-No quiero llegar aquí y poner tu vida patas arribas, sé que mañana es un día importante para ti y…

-Hey, me encanta que hayas puesto mi vida patas arriba-dice acariciándome tiernamente.

-Te quiero Kate-digo de repente, sin pensarlo, simplemente salió de mí. Vi cómo me miraba intentando averiguar si decía o no la verdad pero cuando vio la mayor sinceridad posible en mi mirada, se acercó un poco más y deposito un suave beso en mis labios.

-Yo también te quiero-me dice casi en un susurro sobre mis labios y siento como mi corazón palpita deprisa casi a punto de salirse de mi pecho.

Bajo la mirada mientras una sonrisa nerviosa se dibuja en mi cara y toco sus manos una y otra vez. No puedo dejar de hacerlo.

-¿Qué paso? Cuando…-no tuvo que acabar sabía a qué se refería.

-Hablamos…ella…-trague saliva, era demasiado difícil para mí hablar de esto pero entendía que Kate lo necesitara-me sentía mal por lo que paso. No por lo que paso…-dije cabeceando dándome cuenta de que estaba liándola, de que no me estaba explicando-sabes que me hubiera gustado que lo nuestro fuera de otra manera-digo y la veo asentir-pero cuando estuve con ella…me sentí mal por otra cosa.

-¿Por otra cosa?

-Por dejarte-digo mirándole seriamente-no pude negarte Kate, no podía hacerlo, me dolía solo pensarlo.

-¿Se lo dijiste? ¿Le contaste lo nuestro?

-Si.

-Pero…

-No pude negarte, me sentía mal, no quería negar mis sentimientos hacia ti, no podía estar con otra persona porque sentía que te estaba fallando, así que…se lo dije.

-Y… ¿Qué paso?

-Decidimos seguir adelante, por separados-digo bajando la voz y sintiendo como las lágrimas corrían por mis ojos.

-Rick…

-Estaba embarazada, cuando paso…-dije sin poder evitar volver a romperme y siento como Kate me abraza con fuerza intentando consolarme.

-Sh…Rick…Sh…

-Fue mi culpa, yo la mate, yo mate a ella y mate a…

-Rick no digas eso. Gracias a tu decisión estas vivo y tu hija también.

-Pero ella no. Aun cuando cierro los ojos…puedo ver sus ojos…puedo ver su última mirada-digo cerrando los ojos mientras las lágrimas seguían cayendo.

-¿Qué veías en ella? ¿Te culpaba?

-No, en ella veo compresión, agradecimiento, orgullo…

-¿Entonces?

-Yo no siento que hiciera algo bueno, ojala pudiera cambiarme por ella pero…

-Rick no digas eso. Ella se fue tranquila, segura de lo que estaba haciendo. Ella sabía que estaba dando su vida por la de su hija. Sabía que se iba, le dolía en el alma pero sabía que la dejaba en buenas manos. Sabía que tú cuidarías de ella. Y lo hiciste y lo haces. Tú salvaste a tu hija Rick, salvaste a mucha gente.

-Todo este tiempo me he sentido tan mal, tan culpable que no he podido vivir. Me siento aun culpable pero…

-Ella hubiera querido que fueras feliz.

-No eres la primera persona que me lo dice.

-Pues que sepas que tenemos razón-dice sonriéndome mientras me limpia las lágrimas con cuidado.

-TE quiero Kate.

-Y yo.

-Me alegro de estar aquí, me alegro de estar a tu lado, me alegro de haber sido valiente y haber dado este pasó hacia ti. Me alegro de poder tocarte, besarte, sentirte-digo mirándole fijamente y Kate me besa con una gran sonrisa.

Escuchamos un montón de ruido que se acerca. Sin duda la hora de la comida se ha acabado y todos vuelven a sus puestos. Antes de darme cuenta Kate se levanta tira de mí para levantarme y cuando me doy cuenta estoy corriendo detrás de ella hacia el interior de la casa, riéndonos como dos niños, felices como hacía mucho que no lo estaba.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Gracias a todos y espero que os haya gustado, hacédmelo saber**

 **Buen fin de semana, nos vemos el lunes.**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	32. Capítulo 32

**Buenos días, os dejo con un nuevo capítulo de la historia. Muchas gracias por seguir ahí desde el principio. Ya solo quedan dos semanas de historia y estoy triste pero para acabar con esa tristeza un poquito he empezado a subir una nueva historia. Se llama Amistad, Sexo y ¿Amor?, espero que le deis una oportunidad.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 32**

POV RICK

La miro con adoración. Veo lo sensual que es en cada movimiento que hace y siento que me muero solo de poder verla, de poder tocarla. La beso casi con ansia, atacándola sin poder evitarlo casi haciéndola caer hacia atrás. Kate me empuja hacia atrás y veo como se ríe.

-¿Qué?

-Tranquilo ¿vale? Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo.

-En realidad no-digo abrazándola por la cintura atrayéndola hacia mí mientras ambos sonreímos. Vuelvo a besarla pero esta vez más tranquilo disfrutando de sus labios, de su lengua, de su sabor, de todo lo que me hacía sentir.

Acarició su espalda, su cintura, la atraigo todo lo que puedo contra mí sintiendo su duro cuerpo contra mí. Me siento extasiado por todo lo que me hace sentir. Levanto su camiseta despacio hasta sacarla por su cabeza dejando parte de su cuerpo al descubierto. Bajo mi boca por su cuello hasta su hombro sintiendo su sabor unido al sudor de un día de trabajo, me encantaba me volvía completamente loco.

Siento el calor de su cuerpo en mis manos y cuando la miro y veo esa pasión en su mirada siento que voy a morir en este instante de pasión, de ganas de tenerla entre mis brazos y no aguanto más y la beso con fuerza mientras ambos acabamos de desnudarnos el uno al otro.

Me tumbo sobre ella y acaricio cada parte de su piel viendo como su piel poco a poco se va poniendo de gallina. Sonrió al ver como tiembla al sentir mi aliento en su cuello, como me mira con deseo, con ganas, con miedo, con desesperación.

Siento como se agarra con fuerza a mi espalda clavando sus uñas allí sin duda dejando sus huellas mientras yo beso y muerdo su cuello dejando allí las mías. La escucho suspirar, escucho su respiración alterada y sigo mi ataque bajando por su cuerpo hasta su pecho. Allí me tomo mi tiempo disfrutando de lo que conseguía con mis atenciones, disfrutando de sus gemidos, de su cuerpo moviéndose debajo de mi inquieto y en busca de más, mucho más.

-Rick…déjate de juegos.

-¿Por qué? Me gusta jugar-digo mirándola de forma picara y ella tira de mi cuello para besarme con fuerza y con ganas haciéndome casi perder el sentido cuando sentí su lengua en mi boca haciendo cosas que me estaba volviendo loco.

-Si quieres podemos seguir jugando-dice mirándome de forma picara, sensual, tanto que casi pierdo el control. La beso con fuerza haciéndola callar y tapando esa sonrisa suya.

La acarició con fuerza respirando su piel, besando cada centímetro de su cuerpo y siento que ya no puedo más, no puedo aguantar más y me acomodo lo justo para quedar cerca de ella, cerca de la unión que tanto necesitamos ambos, ha pasado un año, tenemos muchas ganas, mucho deseo, pero cuando por fin nos unimos, siento que no ha pasado tanto tiempo, parece que fue ayer cuando estábamos así, unidos, juntos hasta el final.

La miro a los ojos mientras estamos conectados y siento una conexión que nunca antes he sentido en mi vida, siento como saltan chipas entre nosotros cuando nuestras miradas se unen. No puedo evitar una sonrisa y veo como ella tampoco. Me agacho despacio sin separarnos y la beso despacio, solo una leve caricia en esos labios que tanto he extrañado.

Volvemos a mirarnos ambos con una sonrisa y sin decir nada, solo mirándonos sabemos el momento exacto en el que ambos vamos a empezar a movernos, y lo hacemos a la vez. Siento su cuerpo debajo del mío moviéndose, retorciéndose, veo su mirada cada vez más y más oscura, su piel sonrojada, el sudor cubriendo su cuerpo y me siento en la gloria. Me siento especial por tener a estar mujer a mi lado.

Sigo moviéndome, sintiendo su cuerpo, viendo cada gesto, oliendo su olor, el de ambos, disfrutando de su sabor, de su suave piel, quería disfrutar de todo, de completamente todo de este momento, de cada momento con ella.

Siento como un calor recorre todo mi cuerpo cuando siento su cuerpo moverse con el mío, cuando siento como grita mi nombre una y otra vez, como se agarra con fuerza a mí, como cierra los ojos, abre la boca dejando escapar un gemido, como envuelve sus piernas en mi cintura y como llega al orgasmo gritando con fuerza mi nombre.

La sujeto con fuerza mientras el orgasmo se apodera de todo su cuerpo y antes de que pueda acabar, vuelvo a moverme en su interior, prologando su orgasmo, haciéndola disfrutar al máximo hasta que ya no puedo más y acabo en su interior, completamente extasiado.

Acabamos ambos envueltos el uno en el otro, abrazados y sonriéndonos como dos locos enamorados.

-¿Cómo estás?

-Genial-le respondo con una sonrisa-si hace unos días me dicen que voy a poder estar así yo…no me lo hubiera creído.

-Pues créetelo, me encanta que estés aquí-dice acariciándome y haciendo que mi corazón saltada de emoción.

-Tuve miedo.

-¿Miedo?

-A venir y que tu…tú hubieras pasado página.

-Rick…

-Tenía miedo de que todo hubiera sido un sueño, un sueño que el tiempo había hecho que olvidaras.

-No tienes ni idea-dice de repente seria-lo he pasado muy mal. Todo esto ha sido un infierno sin ti. Esto es mi vida y…

-Lo sé.

-No, lo que quiero decirte es que esto es mi vida y estuve a punto de irme detrás de ti y dejarlo todo. Te extrañe tanto que…-dice con lágrimas en los ojos que yo limpio y beso suavemente.

-Esto es tu vida…

-Quizás, o quizás mi vida es donde estés tú.

-¿Qué dices?

-Que quizás solo esto no me compensa, que te necesito a ti. Así que…entiendo que tú lo tengas más complicado para venirte por tu hija y yo…

-No.

-¿No?

-No quiero que dejes tu mundo. Esto es tu vida, vamos despacio. De momento tenemos un par de meses de vacaciones y Alexis estará encantada de estar por aquí, luego…luego ya veremos qué es lo que pasa.

-Pero…

-No podría vivir pensando que has tomado esta decisión en caliente y por mí. Vamos a pensarlo, vamos a disfrutar. Si dentro de dos meses aun piensas lo mismo pues…no te lo impediré.

-Ok, dos meses-dice sonriendo y yo la atraigo hacia mí para abrazarla con fuerza-¿Te vas a quedar? Para la competición…

-Si claro, en realidad es para lo que he venido-digo sonriendo y picándola y recibo un golpe de su parte en el hombro que me hace reír-tengo pensado estar aquí mañana luego me gustaría que conocieras a alguien.

-¿A alguien?

-Sí, quiero que conozcas a mi hija-digo y la veo ponerse seria, con miedo, sabe lo importante que es esto para mí y lo complicado que puede ser para ella dar ese paso-sé que va a ir bien. Se parece mucho a mí así que te adorara.

-Pues si es así, creo que yo también la adoraré-dice más tranquila y sonriendo y no puedo evitar besarla.

Estamos así durante unos minutos, acariciándonos, besándonos, tocándonos, sintiéndonos hasta que nos levantamos y nos vestimos. Quiero estar todo el tiempo con ella pero sé que mañana es un día importante para ella y necesita estar centrada en eso, después de mañana será toda mía y podremos disfrutar de esto, por ahora tengo que dejarla hacer lo que tiene que hacer.

Salgo fuera y me doy una vuelta por la finca donde puedo ver a todos corriendo de un lado para otro preparando todo, dejando todo perfecto para que mañana no falle nada, para que el trabajo de todo el año se vea recompensado.

La veo trabajar con su caballo, su fuerza, su belleza, esa suavidad en sus movimientos y me doy cuenta de lo enamorado que estoy de ella, de que quizás nunca antes había llegado a sentir tanto por una persona. La veo feliz, llena de vida en este lugar, su lugar, y tengo miedo de que llegue ese día, el día en que nos vayamos de aquí y eso pueda llegar a cambiarla, que yo no pueda hacerla feliz en otro lugar. Sé que este es su hogar y si yo estuviera solo, sin duda me vendría aquí con ella, para hacerla feliz, porque yo soy feliz solo que estar a su lado, pero Alexis, sé que le gusta este mundo, el campo, los animales, en eso se parece a Kate pero…ella necesita ir al colegio, necesita a sus amigos, y yo no puedo tomar una decisión así sabiendo que va a afectarle demasiado.

Pero no puedo evitar tener miedo, miedo a hacer infeliz a Kate, miedo a alejarla de su felicidad, miedo a que esto acabe antes de empezar. Pero luego la miro, la veo sonreírme, y me doy cuenta de lo que he extrañado esa sonrisa, de cómo la he echado de menos y de una cosa estoy seguro, de que la quiero y pienso luchar cada día para poder estar con ella, para poder disfrutar día a día de esa sonrisa de la que ya no sé si voy a poder llegar a saber vivir.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Mañana si no hay problema espero poder volver a subir un nuevo capítulo, gracias a todos por seguir leyendo y espero que me hagáis saber si os ha gustado.**

 **Recordad que hay historia nueva y espero que le deis una oportunidad.**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	33. Capítulo 33

**Buenos días a todos de momento hoy he podido subir aunque sé que voy a tener problemas esta semana para poder hacerlo pero ya me las arreglare para hacerlo como sea. Espero que a partir del lunes los problemas se acaben.**

 **Gracias a todos por seguir con la historia ya queda poquito y me encanta poder vivirlo con todos vosotros.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 33**

POV RICK

Desayunamos todos juntos como una familia pero se veía como los nervios estaban a flor de piel. Tenía a Kate a mi lado y a pesar de que estaba casi tocándome estaba ausente. Sé que pensaba en lo que le esperaba hoy, sé que estaba nerviosa pero yo estaba tranquilo, sabía que era una ganadora, era mi ganadora.

La agarro tirando de ella hacia mí haciéndola reaccionar. Me mira y una sonrisa se dibuja en su cara. La beso suavemente en la cabeza mientras todos empiezan a levantarse. Ha llegado la hora de la verdad.

-¿Estas preparada?

-Eso creo.

-Vas a ganar.

-Si claro, porque tú lo digas-dice con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Hazle caso a Rick-dice Johanna sonriendo.

Nos levantamos y salimos fuera. Todo está preparado para que vayamos hacia la competición. Todos se monta en un camión para ir con los caballos que van a participar y Jim se monta en el coche y espera a Kate.

-Kate vamos-dice Josh mirándonos con mala cara desde la puerta del coche que Jim está conduciendo.

-Vamos-dice tirando de mí, pero yo me quedo parado.

-Ve tú.

-¿Y tú?

-Yo…

-Él viene conmigo-dice Johanna agarrándose a mi brazo y yo asiento mientras sonrió.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Sí, vete con ellos-digo haciéndole un gesto para que se vaya tranquila y ella se acerca de a mí y me besa en los labios rápidamente antes de salir disparada hacia el coche. Josh me lanza una mirada de odio, sin duda pensaba que tenía aun alguna opción con Kate pero ahora sabe que no tiene ninguna.

Salen todos los coches y después nos montamos nosotros en otro coche y salimos detrás de ellos. Sé porque Johanna a echo esto, quiere hablar conmigo sobre su hija, sobre nuestra relación y entiendo que necesite tener esta conversación y mucho más cuando se enterara de todo lo que pasaba en mi vida, de cómo les engañe y fastidia no haber podido habérselo dicho yo en persona.

-Suéltalo-digo con una sonrisa sin mirarla y veo como se pone nerviosa cuando el coche se gira hacia la izquierda un poco pero enseguida mantiene la compostura de nuevo. Puedo ver el coche de Kate justo delante de nosotros y espero impaciente a que se decida a hablar.

-Siento mucho todo lo que paso. Siento mucho lo de…por todo lo que tuviste que pasar.

-Gracias-digo nervioso sin mirarla.

-Estoy dolida por no haberme enterado por ti, pero lo entiendo. Me enfade sobre todo cuando me enteré por Kate. Pero cuando ella me dijo que sabía todo yo…no tenía nada más que decir. Ella es mayorcita y si sabía en lo que se metía no tengo nada más que decir. Solo necesito saber que vas a estar ahí para ella. Sé que sois de mundos distintos y siempre te dije que eso era bueno, que eso hacía que fuerais el uno para el otro pero…sé, conozco a mi hija y…a pesar de que crea que puede ser feliz fuera de todo esto…no lo será. La conozco lo suficiente. Así que si la quieres, si de verdad vas a luchar por ella, vas a tener que hacer algo…no le hagas pasar por eso.

-Sé que esto es importante para ella, la quiero, quiero estar con ella por encima de todo y si por mi fuera, iría donde ella quisiera, donde ella estuviera. El problema es que existe una personilla en mi vida y no sé si…no puedo tomar una decisión por los dos.

-Lo entiendo, pero antes de tomar una decisión piensa también en mi hija.

-Siempre pienso en ella-digo mirándola y veo que confía en mí, que me cree en lo que digo.

Llegamos a la zona donde se practicaban los campeonatos y Kate enseguida se puso manos a la obra a preparar a su caballo mientras yo me fui hacia la gradas con su familia para animarla. Recordaba hace apenas un año en este mismo lugar pero con ella a mi lado. Recuerdo lo mal que lo paso por no poder competir y recuerdo aquel día en especial, porque fue el que cambio todo.

Empiezan a llenarse las gradas y no puedo dejar de mirar a Kate como acaricia al caballo, lo calma y siento celos de ese caballo por tener la suerte de poder tenerla cerca, de poder sentir su suave piel.

Ya se acerca el momento y veo como todos empiezan a prepararse y como Josh se acerca a ella para poder ayudarla con las últimas cosas mientras ella está concentrada en lo que le toca a hacer, pero de repente se gira hacia mí y me hace un gesto para que me acerque y yo no dudo ni un segundo.

Cuando estoy llegando se separa un momento del caballo y de Josh y se acerca a mí con paso decisivo y se abraza con fuerza a mi cuerpo, como si fuera lo que más necesitara en este momento y yo le devolví el abrazo mientras besaba su cabeza.

-¿Estas bien?

-Sí, solo algo nerviosa. No quiero cagarla, después de lo del año pasado…

-Todo va a salir bien. Yo confió en ti-digo sonriéndola y veo que ella también me sonríe y beso esa sonrisa porque ahora soy yo el que lo necesito-voy a estar aquí mismo animándote.

-Está bien-dice con una sonrisa mientras se gira y se dirige hacia el caballo.

La veo montarse como si nada, con toda la naturalidad del mundo y se dirige hacia la zona donde está el resto de participantes. Josh pasa por mi lado y supongo que me estará echando una de esas miradas asesinas suyas pero yo solo tengo ojos para ella.

Empiezan uno a uno a hacer el recorrido y empiezo a ponerme nervioso cuando veo que se acerca su momento. Cuando la veo acercarse a la entrada y dicen su nombre y el nombre de su caballo por megafonía pongo la sonrisa más amplia que tengo por si me mira vea y reciba todo mi apoyo.

La veo hacer el recorrido tranquila, compenetrada al máximo con el caballo en un tiempo record. No entiendo mucho de esto pero para mí ha sido la mejor y así se lo hago saber aplaudiendo como un loco. Todo el mundo me mira pero me da igual, además de repente todos los chicos y su familia se ponen a aplaudir desde la grada y mi protagonismo pasa a un lado.

La veo sonreír mientras da palmaditas de agradecimiento a su amigo, a su compañero y sonrío con todas mis fuerzas de ver que está bien, de que todo le ha salido perfecto porque se lo importante que es para ella. La veo acercarse y cuando llega a mi lado agarro con cuidado al caballo por el hocico mientras lo acaricio.

-Felicidades campeones-digo sonriéndole y ella me sonrió orgullosa del trabajo bien hecho-¿y ahora?

-¿Ahora? A esperar-dice mientras calma al caballo como solo ella sabe hacer, y recuerdo a su padre hace un año cuando tuvo aquel accidente, la poca confianza que tenía en el caballo, pero ella confió en él, ha trabajado durante un año más y ahora aquí están los resultados, es la mejor sin dudarlo.

Se da pequeños paseo con el caballo a mí alrededor mientras no dice nada, sin duda está nerviosa, sabe que ha hecho un buen trabajo pero ahora necesita la recompensa por ese buen trabajo hecho. Para ella es importante y yo le daría el mayor premio si por mí fuera pero yo no lo tengo en mis manos, en realidad no tengo ni idea de nada de esto y tengo miedo de que ellos no sepan valorar su trabajo, de que pueda venirse abajo y yo no pueda ayudarla. Pero íbamos a salir de dudas enseguida.

-Que se acerquen todos los participantes para que podamos entregar los premios-dicen por megafonía y enseguida Kate se acerca hacia allí y con un gesto me invita a que me acerque con ella.

La veía tranquila, mucho más tranquila de lo que yo estaba y me sorprendió darme cuenta de lo fuerte que era, era una gran mujer y eso ya lo sabía pero había cosas que conocía día a día de ella que me gustaban aún más, que hacían que me enamora de ella un poco más.

Y de repente…

-El primer premio, nos complace dárselo a Ferenikos y si jinete Katherine Beckett-dicen de repente y veo como se acerca con una sonrisa en la cara pero manteniendo las formas mientras todos saltamos y gritamos como locos.

Cuando recibe el premio puedo ver lo feliz que esta, como esto es de las cosas más importante que ha conseguido en su vida, veo que este mundo es su vida y me da miedo de nuevo pensar en qué futuro puedo darle si le tengo que alejar de todo. Pero no me da mucho tiempo a pensarlo porque en cuanto la ceremonia acaba se baja del caballo y a pesar de estar todos allí a pesar de estar su familia, al primero al que se acerca es a mí y cuando siento sus brazos sobre mi cuerpo y su boca sobre la mía ya todo lo demás me da igual, voy a disfrutar de esto, voy a celebrar cada día que pase con ella y luego se verá que es lo que nos tiene guardado el destino.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo, ya sabéis que podéis hacerme lo saber. Ya sabéis que mañana no habrá capítulo y que espero poder subir el jueves si internet me lo permite. Tened paciencia que espero subir a lo largo del día del jueves.**

 **Ya solo daros las gracias por seguir ahí un día más.**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	34. Capítulo 34

**Buenos días, os dejo con un nuevo capítulo de la historia. Daros las gracias por estar ahí y espero que disfrutéis de lo poquito que queda.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 34**

POV KATE

Estoy nerviosa mucho más que el día de ayer cuando me jugaba todo el trabajo de un año, hoy quizás me esté jugando mi vida, me esté jugando mi felicidad. Me sudan las manos, no puedo dejar los pies quietos y siento como la boca se me queda seca.

-¿Estas preparada?-dice de repente y siento miedo de verdad, porque sé lo importante que es esto para él, sé que si no paso esta prueba quizás lo nuestro no tenga futuro más allá de hoy, y tengo miedo, miedo a perderlo cuando es lo más importante para mí, y más después de recuperarlo, más ahora que creo que por fin podemos vivir lo nuestro sin pensar en nada ni en nadie. Pero en realidad es una utopía, hay alguien importante que puede o no acercarnos para siempre.

-Lo estoy-digo asintiendo con una sonrisa nerviosa y él debe notarlo.

-Kate si no estás preparada, si quieres que esperemos podemos hacerlo-dice agarrándome de las manos mientras me mira con esos ojos azules que me tienen hipnotizadas.

-No, estoy bien-digo sonriéndole y él tira de mi con una sonrisa hacia la casa de Vera y Joe, una casa que me conozco muy bien y que tampoco ayuda a este momento tan importante, no me siento a gusto de pensar que ellos eran sus suegros, que son los abuelos de esa pequeña niña que tiene que darme su bendición.

Antes de llegar a la puerta de la entrada Vera salió a nuestro encuentro. Me sentía muy nerviosa porque después de todo lo que paso no he vuelto por aquí y me siento mal, pero no sabía cómo venir después de todo lo que había pasado, no sabía cómo mirarle a la cara después de todo lo que paso entre Rick y yo cuando su hija…aún estaba vida, cuando su hija seguía casada con él. Por eso aunque lo dude mucho no pude venir, no podía hacerlo.

Ahora estaba ahí en la puerta de su casa mirándome como si no hubiera pasado nada, y sabía por Rick que ya sabía todo, que incluso gracias a ella se había atrevido a dar el paso de ir a buscarme.

De repente veo como se acerca a dónde estamos y me abraza como siempre hace cuando me paso por su casa y yo le devuelvo el abrazo respirando ya más tranquila.

-Lo siento-susurro mientras trago saliva y ella me aprieta un poco más contra su cuerpo.

-Me alegro de que estés aquí-dice separándose de mí y mirando a los ojos con una leve sonrisa.

Pasamos al interior y Vera nos pone un café a cada uno, uno de los mejores cafés que he probado en mi vida. Sin duda una de las cosas que más me gustan en este mundo.

-¿Dónde está Alexis?-pregunta Rick cuando ya estamos sentados.

-Esta con Joe en las cuadras. Si quieres puedes ir a por ellos-dice a Rick pero mirándome a mí, sin duda quiere quedarse a solas conmigo. Tengo miedo en parte pero la entiendo, sé que la necesita y yo se lo debo.

-No, puedo quedarme…

-No, está bien. Ves a por ella-digo dedicándole una sonrisa.

-¿Seguro?

-Seguro. Anda vete-digo calmándolo para que se fuera.

Cuando Rick desaparece tomo un poco de mi taza de café para poder recomponerme. Cuando lo hago me decido a contarle todo, a abrirme en canal si hace falta para que entienda todo.

-Lo siento mucho Vera. Quizás debería haber venido cuando todo ocurro, quizás debería a ver venido a dar la cara. Pero nunca pensé que todo esto pasaría, nunca pensé que Rick volvería por lo tanto nunca te tendrías que enterar de nada. No quería haceros daño. No lo planeamos, todo surgió y sé que estuvo mal, que Rick estaba casado pero…

-Os enamorasteis-dijo acabando por mí-no tienes que explicarme nada. Cuando aquella noche mi hija llego aquí daba su relación con Rick por acabada, no tenía ninguna esperanza. Es verdad que cuando supo que había pasado, quizás se ablandó y pensó que todo había pasado porque Rick quería ahorrarle ese dolor. Pero mi hija tampoco estaba ya enamorada de Rick. Lo quería, era el padre de su hija pero ya no lo amaba como lo amó. Así que no tienes que explicarme nada, Rick era de alguna manera libre, y además el amor quiere lo que quiere. Me alegro mucho de que seas tú-dice agarrándome de la mano con una sonrisa en la cara y siento como me escuecen los ojos por las lágrimas que luchan por salir.

-Gracias.

-No gracias a ti, espero que cuides de ellos.

-Lo haré-digo sonriendo mientras las miro a los ojos para que no le quede ninguna duda.

-Anda vamos, tienen que estar ya llegando-dice levantándose y la sigo hacia el exterior.

Cuando salgo fuera lo primero que veo es a Rick corriendo detrás de una niña pequeña sonriendo como un niño y eso me hace sonreír a mí también. Me encantaba verlo así, verlo feliz.

-Es un gran padre-dice Vera a mi lado y yo asiento.

-Tienes una nieta guapísima-digo mirando a esa pequeña niña morena con unos ojos azules que sin duda ha sacado de su padre y que son los protagonistas de su rostro.

La veo hablar con Rick y se pone seria, quizás nerviosa y me mira. Después asiente, se agarra a la mano de Rick y se acercan hacia donde estamos. Me pongo nerviosa con cada paso que se acercan pero…por otra parte estoy tranquila porque sé que tengo su apoyo y el apoyo de Vera, eso me relaja bastante.

-Cariño, quiero presentarte a Kate. Kate ella es Alexis, mi princesita-dice con una sonrisa y me agacho para quedar a la altura de Alexis y le ofrezco mi mano con una sonrisa. La veo dudar pero luego agarra mi mano y me enseña sus dientitos con una sonrisa. Era mucho más guapa de lo que pensaba.

-Encantada de conocerte Alexis. Tu padre me ha hablado mucho de ti.

-¿Eres la novia de mi papa?

-Yo…-no sabía que responderle.

-Alexis…-pero a Rick no le dio tiempo a contestarle cuando la niña salió corriendo hacia dentro de la casa dejándonos a todos allí parados-yo me ocupo-dice Rick saliendo detrás de ella y yo siento como el mundo se me viene encima, porque no sabía que esperar pero sin duda esto no era nada bueno.

POV RICK

Salgo corriendo detrás de Alexis, no sé qué le ha pasado, tenía la esperanza de que todo iba a salir bien. Cuando llego a la puerta de su habitación tomo aire y golpeó con fuerza en la puerta pero al no recibir respuesta entro de todas formas. La encuentro enroscada en la cama llorando. Me acerco a ella y la atraigo hacia mi cuerpo hasta que consigo que se calme.

-Cariño ¿Qué pasa?

-No la quiero.

-Pero…no la conoces.

-No quiero que sea mi mama…-dijo llorando y entendí que era lo que había pasado.

-Cariño, Kate no va a ser tu mama. Tú tienes a tu madre. Tu madre siempre va a estar aquí-digo colocando mi mano sobre su corazón.-Nadie puede sustituirla.

-Pero es tu novia.

-Cariño…Kate es muy importante para mí, como lo eres tú. Yo siempre voy a querer a tu madre pero…ella no está y… ¿Quieres que papa sea feliz?

-Claro-dice mirándome.

-Kate y tú me hacéis feliz. No quiero presionarte. No quiero que la quieras porque yo lo hago, no quiero que sea tu madre. Solo quiero que la conozcas, sé que si lo haces te caerá bien.

-No lo sé.

-Se parece mucho a ti. Le encantan los animales. Tiene muchos caballos-digo mirándola y veo como eso le ha hecho reaccionar.

-¿En serio?

-Si. ¿Quieres que vayamos a hablar con ella?

-Bueno-dice algo insegura aun pero más tranquila.

La agarro de la mano y salimos fuera hasta que nos encontramos con Kate que habla con Vera algo nerviosa. Sin duda ya lo estaba cuando vinimos y esto, la tiene que tener aún peor. Me acerco con una sonrisa en la cara y agarrado de la mano de Alexis para intentar calmarla. Espero tranquilo hasta que Alexis del paso, la conozco y sé que se tomara su tiempo pero que lo hará.

-¿Tienes caballos?-dice de repente sorprendiendo a todos y relajándome a mí, sabía que ya había pasado el mal momento.

-Si tengo muchos-dice Kate sonriéndola.

-¿Sabes montar?

-¿Qué si sabe montar? Es una campeona-digo sonriendo mientras miro a Kate que sin duda está ya más tranquila.

-¿A ti te gustan?-pregunta Kate y Alexis asiente-si quieres algún día podemos ir a mi casa y puedes montar en alguno.

-Papa no me deja-dice mirándome-¿Puedo montar con Kate?-dice mirándome de esa manera que sabe que no puedo negarme.

-Bueno ya veremos.

-Bien-dice saltando y Kate me mira riéndose.

-¿Qué?-pregunto sin entender.

-Si no dices que no, es que si-dice Alexis enseñándome sus dientecitos mientras Kate ríe mientras asiente.

-Tiene razón-dice Kate sin parar de reír.

-Bueno será mejor que vayamos a comer, y mejor no os juntéis vosotras dos mucho-digo bromeando mientras agarro a cada una por una mano y las llevo hacia dentro. Me siento muy bien, por una vez me siento completamente feliz después de todo lo que paso. Por fin tengo todo lo que necesito.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Bueno ya ha conocido a la peque, era un momento importante para todos. Al principio la niña tenía miedo de que Kate viniera a sustituir a su madre, algo normal. Pero le ha dado una oportunidad y ahora Kate tendrá que ganársela poco a poco.**

 **Gracias a todos y nos vemos mañana.**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	35. Capítulo 35

**Buenos días, os dejo con un nuevo capítulo, el último de la semana. Ya solo quedarán tres para decir adiós. Espero que no os decepcione el final. Y por supuesto, gracias a todos los que estáis ahí, los que estáis desde el principio y los que os habéis unido día a día. Gracias.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 35**

POV RICK

Una semana después

Las veo montadas en Bucéfalo mientras sonríen y me parece todo un sueño después del comienzo que tuvimos. Poco a poco ambas se han dado una oportunidad y como esperaba y deseaba han conectado de una forma increíble, este mundo, les ha unido.

No puedo evitar sacar una foto de este momento. Me había costado mucho dejarla subir al caballo pero cuando Kate me dijo que ella subirá con ella y que no pasaría nada no pude negarme, confiaba en ella más que en mi mismo.

-Chicas es hora de comer-digo pegando una voz pero ellas pasan de mí olímpicamente y siguen con lo suyo. Me acerco despacio hasta llegar donde están disfrutando de lo que más le gustaba a ambas-chicas…

-Ya vamos papa…-dice Alexis sin parar de reír.

Me acerco hacia el caballo y paso mi mano por su cara acariciándole. Me acerco con cuidado y agarro a Alexis para bajarla.

-Que guay papa, es súper chulí. ¿Puedo montar otra vez luego?

-Para quieta, vamos a comer y luego ya se verá-digo dándole un beso y la veo correr hacia los establos sin duda para poder ver más caballos-la tienes loca-digo mirando a Kate cuando se baja del caballo y se acerca a mí con una sonrisa.

-No es malo que le guste montar a caballo.

-No, no es malo. Pero me da miedo, recuerdo cuando…cuando te tiro el caballo y yo…

-Hey, no pienso dejar que le pase algo-dice mirándome y yo le sonrió mientras me acerco para besarla.

-Gracias por todo.

-¿Todo? No he hecho nada, es muy fácil con ella.

-Me alegro veros así. Esto es lo mejor que me podía pasar.

-Me alegro de que estés feliz.

-Lo estoy, y mucha culpa de esto es tuya-digo abrazándola y besándola.

-Anda vamos no hagamos esperar más a la gente.

Entramos en la casa de Kate y enseguida Johanna vino a nuestro encuentro con una sonrisa en la cara. Tenía mucho que agradecerle a esta familia, me acogieron en el peor momento de mi vida y ahora acogen a mi hija como si fuera una más.

-Hola princesa, vamos a lavarnos-dice agarrándola de la mano. Yo le dedico una sonrisa como agradecimiento.

-¿Tienes algo planeado para estos días?

-La verdad es que no, quería pasar aquí el verano por Alexis y por ti. Pero no sé que hacer. Tú eres la experta en este mundo.

-Déjamelo a mí-dice con una sonrisa-pero quiero que pienses que vamos a hacer con nuestra vida juntos después de estos meses.

-Kate…

-Tenemos que pensarlo, es importante para nosotros.

-Ok, lo pensaré. Hablaré con Alexis y luego ya veremos, pero por ahora disfrutemos.

Comimos todos juntos y tras estar toda la tarde de nuevo jugando en la finca de los Beckett, Alexis acabo reventada y dormida en el sofá. Me encantaba verla así de tranquila y llena de felicidad después de los últimos meses, después de que me fuera y todo lo que ocurrió después. Me alegraba que volviera a sonreír.

-Podéis quedaros. No hace falta que os vayáis.

-No quiero molestar.

-No molestas, al revés-dice sonriéndome-Alexis está dormida, está cansada. Puede quedarse en tu antigua habitación, será mejor para ella, podrá descansar.

-¿Y yo?

-Bueno…puedo hacerte un hueco en mi cama.

-Um…no sé-digo como si tuviera que pensármelo y enseguida Kate me golpea en forma de broma mientras me sonríe.

Levanto con cuidado a Alexis y la llevo hacia la habitación que termine yo ocupando solo durante unos días. La dejo con cuidado en la cama y la arropo con cuidado.

-Buenas noches princesa-le susurro y dejo un beso en su cabeza.

Me dirijo a la habitación de Kate y la encuentro recién duchada echándose un poco de crema en sus pierna y no sabe lo sexy que es. Me acerco a ella por la espalda y la abrazo por la cintura.

-Rick, déjame acabar y…-pero no la dejo acabar la agarro con cuidado y la tumbo en la cama-Riiiick…-dice quejándose y yo la sonrío.

-Yo no he hecho nada-digo poniendo cara de bueno y tumbándome con cuidado sobre ella y besando suavemente su cuello.

La veo morderse el labio mientras me mira y no puedo evitar morder su cuello hasta que consigo sacar un gemido de su boca.

-Anda quita-dice empujándome haciéndome caer de la cama.

-Oye-digo doliéndome del golpe mientras ella empieza a reírse a carcajadas.

-Lo siento…yo…-pero no puede seguir por la risa que tiene.

-Me ha dolido-digo poniendo morritos y veo como Kate baja de la cama y se tumba a mi lado abrazada a mi costado.

La siento un poco tensa a mi lado, sé que hay algo que le pasa, algo que le está dando vueltas y la conozco lo suficiente para saber que solo tengo que esperar.

-No me creo…no puedo creerme que estés aquí.

-Pero…ya lo hemos hablado, estoy aquí Kate y no me voy a ningún lado, no sin ti-digo levantando su cabeza para poder mirarla a la cara.

-No sabes todo lo que se me paso por la cabeza cuando te fuiste. Nunca pensé que volverías. Pensé que todo se acabó en aquel aparcamiento. Pensé que sería la última vez que te vería. Luego pensé que estabas con ella y te odie tanto, estaba celosa-iba a decirle que no tenía que estarlo que solo existía ella en mi corazón en ese momento pero decidí esperar porque sabía que necesitaba soltar todo eso que le estaba recomiendo por dentro-Cuando me enteré de todo lo que había pasado me sentí fatal. Estuve a punto de ir a por ti. A punto. Quería estar ahí para ti, quería apoyarte. Pero no era el momento, sabía que no lo era. Además…no sabía que había sido para ti todo esto. Pensé…pensé que a pesar de todo lo que habíamos vivido aun la amabas a ella, sentía que no tenía sentido estar allí.

-Kate quiero que me escuches atentamente lo que te voy a decir. Necesitamos acabar con todas estas dudas que tenemos y es el momento, por lo menos antes de meternos de lleno en esta relación. Primero quiero que tengas claro que te quiero Kate, te quiero más de lo que pensé que podría a quererte, te quiero como no he querido a nadie en mi vida. Segundo, quiero que sepas que en ese momento, no pensé en nadie que no fueras tú. Ya te dije que no pude negarte, que no pude mantenerte escondida y que se lo conté todo a Kyra. No podía esconderte, ni negarte porque ya en ese momento te quería. Y tercero no menos importante, durante este año he pensado en ti, claro que lo he hecho y me dolía horrores estar lejos. Pero era lo que necesitaba en ese momento, necesitaba sentirme solo, necesitaba sentir ese dolor porque pensé…que era el culpable de todo lo que paso, pensé que no merecía ser feliz. Aun me siento culpable, a veces me pienso mal cuando estoy bien contigo pero…quiero luchar por esto, quiero ser feliz, no quiero tener más miedo y quiero luchar por ser feliz. Kate, para sé feliz necesito a las dos, os necesito a Alexis y a ti. No puedo prometerte nada, pero sí que voy a luchar y que te quiero-digo mirándole a los ojos y veo lágrimas en sus ojos. La beso suavemente en sus labios y la siento temblar entre mis brazos.

-¿Tienes alguna duda?-pregunta con lágrimas en los ojos mientras me sonríe.

-Tenía miedo a que ya no estuvieras disponible, a que me hubieras olvidado. Y creía que era lo que me merecía por ser un miedica, por no haber venido antes y luchar por ti.

-Nunca me has perdido, durante este año siempre has estado en mis pensamientos, nunca has salido de mi vida ni si quiera cuando te odie un poquito durante el día después de dejarte allí.

-¿Me odiaste mucho?

-No…nunca podré odiarte Rick. Pero si tenía miedo, rabia por no haber podido luchar. No tenía esa posibilidad de luchar, si hubiera podido luchar, si hubiera podido irme contigo…hubiera luchado. No hubiera dejado que te fueras sin mí.

-Kate te quería lo suficiente como para no meterte en todo esto. Te protegería con mi vida si fuera necesario. Pero ojala todo hubiera sido distinto. Pero quiero que tengas claro que hubiera durado lo que hubiera durado mi estancia con Kyra, nunca hubiera pasado nada. Estaba enamorado de ti Kate.

-Cuando viniste…lo estabas de Kyra-dice casi mirarme y niego con fuerza con la cabeza.

-No, ya no lo estaba. Si lo hubiera estado nunca hubiera estado contigo. Además también quiero que sepas que no hubiera pasado con cualquiera. Que si no apareces tú en mi vida en ese momento, hubiera esperado por Kyra aunque al final me hubiera dado cuenta de que ya no teníamos nada por lo que luchar a parte de nuestros hijos. Si no hubiera sido por ti, no sé si hubiera sobrevivido a todo ese tiempo lejos de Alexis. Tú me salvaste Kate.

-Yo no hice nada.

-Sí, me diste lo que necesitaba, me apoyaste y me quisiste, me diste el amor que necesitaba, me diste las ganas, la ilusión por vivir.

-Tú hiciste lo mismo conmigo. No tenía ya ganas por nada, no me merecía la pena luchar por nada hasta que apareciste.

-Me alegra saber eso. Ahora….podemos empezar dejando todo esto resuelto.

-Sí, me gusta la idea.

-Bien. Ahora… ¿Por dónde íbamos?-digo besando su cuello haciéndola reír y todo quedó atrás.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Parece que las cosas entre Kate y Alexis van mejorando y Rick y Kate han resuelto todas sus dudas y sus miedos, ahora solo les queda ser felices juntos.**

 **Gracias y nos vemos el lunes, buen fin de semana a todos.**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	36. Capítulo 36

**Buenos días, os dejo con un nuevo capítulo de la historia, ya solo quedan dos capítulos más para acabar, gracias a todos por estar siempre ahí y espero que os guste hasta el final.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 36**

POV RICK

Hemos pasado un par de meses fantástico. Poder tener a mis dos chicas y a todos nuestros amigos y familia ha sido fantástico. Pero se acerca el momento en que Alexis tenga que volver a clase y yo tengo que tomar una decisión sobre mi trabajo si quiero o no volver. Y luego estaba Kate, sé que estaba decidida a venirse con nosotros pero seguía teniendo miedo a que esto no funcionara si no tenía todo lo que necesitaba en este mundo.

Hoy hemos decidido venir todos a tomar un baño en una pequeña charca que hay cerca de la finca. Estamos todos y Alexis está feliz, decido que debo hablar con ella en algún momento y ahora que está feliz quizás sea el mejor momento para hacerlo así que le bloqueo la salida.

-Cariño, ¿podemos hablar un momento?

-Claro papi-dice con una sonrisa sentándose en el suelo y me siento a su lado. Me tomo mi tiempo, porque no sé cómo decírselo, no sé cómo hablar de esto con ella porque necesito su confirmación para poder hacerlo, si ella no quiere no puedo hacerlo.

-¿Te gusta todo esto?

-¿La charca? Si claro-dice sonriendo.

-No…quiero decir todo esto. Vivir aquí cerca de los animales, cerca de los abuelos, cerca de Kate…

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-¿Te gustaría venirte a vivir aquí?

-¿Aquí?

-Bueno aquí no. podíamos vivir en un pueblo cercano donde podrías ir a clases y puedes venir aquí los fines de semana, o alguna tarde, y puedes ver a los abuelos más a menudo…

-¿Y mis amigos? ¿Y nuestra casa?

-Cariño solo te estoy preguntando. Nunca tomaría una decisión por ti. Sé que te gusta todo esto y bueno…es una posibilidad ¿no?

-Puede ser…. ¿Puedo pensarlo?

-Claro-digo sonriéndola y me doy cuenta de que todo esto, por todo lo que ha pasado al final ha hecho que sea muy madura, estoy orgulloso de ella.

-Papa…

-¿Si?

-¿Quieres a Kate?-pregunta de repente sorprendiéndome.

-Si cariño, la quiero.

-¿Quieres quedarte por ella?

-En parte si…pero de todas formas vamos a estar juntos cariño, Kate se vendrá con nosotros si nos vamos-digo y la veo asentir-¿Estás de acuerdo con eso?

-¿Con que Kate y tu seáis novios?

-Si.

-Sí, me gusta…y te veo feliz.

-Si lo estoy. Con las dos-digo atrayéndola hacia mí.

-Lo pensaré-dice con una sonrisa levantándose y saliendo corriendo en busca de Vera y Johanna que ya están dentro del agua.

Yo me acerco hacia Kate que esta tumbada en una toalla mientras lee un libro. Me tumbo a su lado y enseguida veo una sonrisa en su cara a pesar de que ni si quiera me mira, pero sabe que estoy ahí a su lado. No puedo evitar pasar mi mano por su brazo acariciándole.

-¿Qué pasa?-dice soltando el libro y colocándose de lado para encararme.

-Nada-digo besándola.

-Es mentira, ya sabes que no puedes mentirme. Pero te lo dejo pasar porque sé que terminaras contándomelo-dice sonriendo y sé que tiene razón pero hasta que no sepa la decisión de Alexis prefiero no tocar el tema.

-Esto es increíble. Nunca me imaginé algo así.

-¿Así como?

-Estar así a gusto contigo, con Alexis, con toda tu familia y…

-¿Con tus ex suegros?-dice intentando ocultar una sonrisa y yo asiento mientras sonrió.

-Es raro.

-Si lo es. Pero me alegro de que lo sea pero no se note. Vera y Joe nos están haciendo las cosas mucho más cómodas.

-Sí, había pensado aprovecharme de eso.

-¿Aprovecharte?

-Sí, quiero que nos vayamos solos los dos un par de días por ahí. Me da igual donde, pero que solo estemos los dos. Quiero estar a solas un poquito contigo.

-Una escapada romántica.

-Tú lo has dicho-digo haciéndola reír.

-Me parece bien. ¿Dónde quieres ir?

-Me da igual mientras estemos los dos solos. Me conformo con que este tú, una cama…-digo recibiendo un golpe por su parte-quizás una playita.

-¿Para qué?

-Para cuando tengas que estar vestida no tengas que llevar mucha ropa, no sabes cómo te queda el biquini-digo mirándole de arriba a abajo recibiendo otro golpe de su parte y una sonrisa.

-Puedo aceptar eso.

-¿Si?

-Si. ¿Dónde te gustaría?

-Había pensado ir a los Hampton. Tengo una amiga que tiene allí una casa y podría dejármela.

-¿Una amiga?

-No tienes que ponerte celosa, yo solo tengo ojos para ti-digo riéndome-¿Qué me dices?

-Si no está tu amiga bien.

-No estará. Te lo prometo.

-¿Has tenido algo con ella?

-¿Con ella?

-Sí, con tu amiga.

-No…

-¿Seguro?

-Claro. No ha pasado nada ni va a pasar nada. No tienes que estar celosa. Era mi jefa en el periódico. Por volver me dejara la casa encantada.

-¿Vas a volver? ¿Al trabajo?

-No.

-¿No?

-No, aunque volvamos no volveré a mi trabajo. Ya arreglare el asunto ese pero no quiero volver a meterme en ello.

-Puedes hacerlo sin tener que…

-Pero prefiero que no. Tengo una oferta para escribir un libro y quizás lo acepte. Quizás si funciona…

-Bien, te apoyare decidas lo que decidas.

-Gracias.

-Entonces, ¿Cómo te va a dejar la casa?

-No pienso decírselo hasta que salgamos de allí-digo haciéndola reír-no en serio. El libro pertenece a la editorial del periódico y sé que le interesara.

-Bien.

-Ahora…podemos disfrutar un poquito de los dos-digo moviendo las cejas de arriba abajo haciéndola reír.

-Rick… ¿Cómo puedes pensar en ello rodeados de todos? Dios está tu hija.

-Vale no lo hagas parecer malo. No es nada malo querer darte muchos mimitos ¿no?-digo poniéndole morritos y enseguida Kate empieza a reírse mientras me acaricia con la palma de su mano la cara.

-Kate….-escucho como la llaman desde el agua y cuando me giro hacia allí veo a mi pequeña haciendo gestos con los brazos.

-Creo que me llaman-dice Kate acercándose a mí y dándome un pequeño beso en los labios-tendrás que aguantar hasta esta noche, o hasta ese fin de semana solos.

-Arggg no sé si poder aguantar-digo haciéndola reír mientras se dirige al agua donde su madre, Vera y mi hija la esperan.

Verlas así jugando solas, disfrutando de la compañía de la otra me hace sentir feliz, me hace sonreír como un loco. Dude de que esto pudiera darse pero ahora…ahora no puedo dejar de sonreír cuando lo veo. Kate se ha ganado a Alexis siendo ella misma y eso hace que me relaje, hace que todo el miedo que tenía de que no pudiera funcionar abandonara mis entrañas. Ahora solo espero que podamos estar juntos sea donde sea, que el lugar no sea el que nos mantenga unidos sino nosotros, la unión que formamos los dos, la unión que ahora formamos los tres.

Cierro los ojos intentando trasladarme a un futuro espero no muy lejano. Un futuro donde todos estemos juntos y felices, un futuro donde pueda conseguir que Kate me del sí quiero, un futuro donde podamos ser una familia y quién sabe si poder ampliarla. Me da igual, solo quiero que al menos los tres mantengamos esta unión de los últimos meses, que nada pase que pueda acabar con esta completa felicidad que siento en estos momentos.

De repente siento como un goteo cae sobre mi cara y cuando abro los ojos tengo la imagen más bonita de mi vida, Alexis y Kate ambas sobre mi mojándome pero lo más importante con una sonrisa en sus caras.

-Seréis-digo levantándome y saliendo detrás de ellas, consiguiendo coger a Alexis casi antes de poder huir demasiado y agarrándola mientras me la coloco sobre el hombro. La oigo reír y la siento patalear mientras grita auxilio a Kate para que venga a ayudarla. Kate se mantiene alejada mientras no para también de reír-oh…que dolor. Ayúdame creo que me ha dado el lumbago-digo quejándome de dolor y enseguida Kate se acerca para ver si estoy bien. Cuando la tengo a mi alcance la agarro con fuerza con mi otro brazo haciendo que los tres acabemos abrazados sin parar de reír-os pille.

-Eres un tramposo-dice Kate sin parar de reír y me siento tan feliz de poder tenerla así, de verlas feliz después de casi dos años de tortura.

-Anda dejaros de juegos y veniros a comer-dice Vera mientras sonríe al lado de Johanna y yo le devuelvo la sonrisa mientras suelto a las dos. Nos acercamos hacia la manta que está colocada sobre el suelo como improvisada manta y beso en la mejilla a Vera.

-Gracias-digo sonriendo y ella asiente con una sonrisa.

Y ahora miro por donde miro a una cara conocida, a una cara que sin duda para mí son especial, son caras que pertenecen a lo que para mí es lo principal mi familias, son personas que siempre tendrán un hueco en mi casa, en mi corazón, haya donde vaya. Son personas que de alguna manera han ayudado para que este momento llego, han ayudado a que sea por fin completamente feliz.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Gracias a todos y espero que os siga gustando quedan dos capítulos para el final y no os preocupéis tanto y disfrutarlo**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	37. Capítulo 37

**Buenos días, os dejo con un nuevo capítulo, ya solo queda uno para el final. Quería daros las gracias a todos los que habéis llegado hasta aquí, a pesar de haber sido una historia un poco complicada por momentos, siempre habéis estado ahí y eso os lo agradezco. Espero seguir aprendiendo día a día para seguir mejorando.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 37**

POV KATE

Estaba ya preparada para salir hacia nuestro viaje, pero esperaba a Rick que estaba encerrado en la habitación con su hija hablando desde hace diez minutos y ya llegábamos tarde. Meto las últimas cosas en el coche y cuando vuelvo a entrar en la casa Rick sale con una sonrisa abrazado a Alexis.

-¿Nos vamos?

-¿Estas alguien impaciente?-dice con una sonrisa pícara en la cara.

-Bueno nos vamos o que-digo intentando ocultar una sonrisa.

Enseguida cuando digo esas palabras Alexis se acerca a mí y me abraza sorprendiéndome, enseguida le devuelvo el abrazo.

-Que lo paséis muy bien-dice con una sonrisa.

-Lo haremos. Volvemos en un par de días.

-Bien-dice con una sonrisa.

-Y tu señorita espero que te portes muy bien. Como me llame tu abuela y me diga que has hecho algo malo….

-Me portaré bien-dice abrazando a su padre y no puedo evitar sonreír al verlos así.

Llegamos a nuestro destino ambos felices de poder tener un poco de tiempo para nosotros solos, aunque sabía que para Rick era complicado dejar a su hija solo sobre todo después de lo que paso. Por eso valoro mucho más que saliera de él este viaje para los dos.

-Esto es precioso-digo mirando el mar tranquilo justo en el patio de la casa.

-Si lo es y junto a ti mucho más bonito-dice mirándome fijamente.

-Ha sonado demasiado cursi.

-Sí creo que me he pasado-dice haciéndome reír.

-¿Qué tienes pensado para hacer?

-Tú vas a ir a tomarte un baño, relájate y yo preparo la cena.

-Oh…me gusta ese plan.

Le doy un beso y me voy hacia el baño. Me meto en la bañera llena de espuma y disfruto del relax del momento. Pero lo echo de menos y quiero saber qué es lo que tiene preparado para disfrutar esta noche. Salgo de la bañera me coloco una bata de seda sobre mi piel húmeda y salgo hacia la habitación. Me decido por un vestido veraniego y tras colocarme mi pelo salgo hacia fuera en su búsqueda.

No lo encuentro dentro de la casa aunque puedo ver que algo se está cocinando en el horno de la cocina. Decido seguir buscando y cuando voy a salir por la puerta encuentro un montón de pétalos formando un pasillo hacia el exterior. No puedo evitar que se dibuje una sonrisa en mi cara. Tomo aire y sigo el rastro que ha dejado para mí.

Lo encuentro en la playa con todo preparado. Tiene una manta sobre la arena rodeada de velas y pétalos de rosas. Me parece súper cursi pero me encanta que haya hecho todo esto para mí.

-Estás preciosa-dice de repente haciendo que me sonrojara.

-Tu tampoco estas nada mal-digo sonriéndole y enseguida se acerca para agarrarme de la mano. Me ayuda y con cuidado me hace sentar en un lado de la manta.

-Espérame aquí, ahora vengo-dice con esa sonrisa que me tiene loca.

Me quedo esperándolo mientras disfruto de esta vista. El mar enfrente, las estrellas sobre mi cabeza y todo lo que Rick ha preparado a nuestro alrededor. Era mágico, Rick era mágico.

Estoy disfrutando de esto cuando llega Rick con la comida. Se sienta a mi lado y pone la comida entre ambos. Lo veo concentrado en repartir la comida y cuando lo hace me mira con esa sonrisa suya.

Comemos en silencio dedicándonos sonrisas y algunas muestras de complicidad varias. Todo está buenísimo y la compañía no puede mejorarse. Aun no puedo creerme la suerte que tuve el día que apareció en mi vida, y solo pensar de que pueda desaparecer de ella me mataría. Pero no voy a permitirlo, no voy a dejarlo ir nunca más.

-No te mueva. Voy a recoger todo esto-dice besándome suavemente en los labios-ahora vengo-dice levantándose con todos los platos en la mano.

Aparece poco tiempo después con dos copas en una mano y una botella de champan en la otra. Puedo ver su sonrisa casi desde que sale de la casa gracias a la gran iluminación que nos da esta noche estrellada.

-¿Tenemos algo que celebrar?

-¿Te parece poco que estamos los dos aquí juntos disfrutando de todo esto?-dice con una sonrisa abarcando todo el paraíso que nos rodea.

-No-digo sonriéndole y atrayéndolo hacia mí para poder besarlo.

-Además tengo algo más por lo que celebrar-dice de repente haciendo que me ponga nerviosa.

-¿Qué?

-Kate…he pensado y le he dado muchas vueltas a nosotros después de estos meses. En cómo nos va a ir. Tengo miedo de que no puedas ser feliz.

-Rick, ya hemos hablado de esto.

-Lo sé, pero he pensado en una solución. En realidad llevo días dándole vueltas.

-Rick…-exclamo sin entender nada.

-He hablado con Alexis, hace unos días y hoy cuando salía me ha dado una respuesta. Vamos a quedarnos. Quiero decir, no podemos vivir en la finca, Alexis necesita ir al colegio pero he mirado pequeñas ciudades cercanas con buenos colegios y con mucho aire libre. Estarás a una hora de la finca de tus padres, podrás ir todos los días y podemos ir los fines de semana a pasarlo allí, también tendrá a sus abuelos cerca y eso también ha ayudado en la decisión a sí que…

-¿Qué me quieres decir?

-Que no tenemos que irnos. Que nos quedamos contigo.

-Rick…ya estaba decidido.

-No podía dejar que lo hicieras, no podía alejarte de todo lo que te hace feliz.

-Tú me haces feliz-digo mirándole a los ojos.

-Lo sé, pero mucho mejor si estamos allí.

-No quiero que algún día me lo eches en cara.

-No lo haré. Tu madre tenía razón, acabas enamorándote del lugar y de la gente que allí esta-dice mirándome a los ojos mientras me sonríe y yo no puedo evitar lanzarme a sus brazos y besarlo.

-No me lo creo-digo negando con la cabeza.

-Pues créetelo. Tenemos que buscar una casa donde poder vivir-dice sonriendo y vuelvo a besarlo pero esta vez con mayor pasión, con más ganas acabando sentando sobre sus piernas a horcajadas sobre él. Enredo mis manos en su pelo mientras lo beso y siento sus manos sobre mi cintura. Cuando nos separamos del beso ambos estamos sonriendo.

-Creo que te mereces una buena recompensa.

-He sido muy bueno-dice con cara de niño bueno haciéndome reír y me muerdo el labio al sentir sus manos sobre las tiras de mi vestido y las bajas despacio dejando caricias por el camino.

Siento sus manos sobre mi cuerpo y siento como el calor inunda todo mi ser. Coloco mis manos en su cuello acercándolo para poder besarlo. Cuando siento su lengua en mis labios pidiendo permiso siento como mi corazón se acelera de golpe pero nada que ver con cómo se acerera cuando siento como su lengua se enreda con la mía.

Lo ayudo a despojarse de su ropa y cuando siento su pecho desnudo sobre mi pecho desnudo siento una electricidad que me recorre todo el cuerpo. Me levanto lo justo, agarro su erección con mi mano y poco a poco me dejo caer sobre ella haciendo que nuestros cuerpos queden conectados.

Lo beso con ansia mientras nos movemos al unísono ambos sin dejar de gemir y de gritar el nombre del otro. No puedo dejar de mirarlo, de besarlo, de acariciar su pelo, de clavar mis uñas en su piel cada vez que lo siento más y más profundo. Siento que mi orgasmo está cerca, demasiado cerca con cada golpe y quiero, necesito sentirlo, necesito sentir como se corre en mi interior.

Aumento el movimiento mientras atrapo con fuerza su erección en mi interior. Busco su cuello atacándolo, sabiendo sus puntos débiles y veo como su cuerpo empieza a responder a mis estímulos. Lo siento ponerse tenso, cerrar sus ojos con fuerzas, clavar sus dedos en mi cintura y sé que está ahí conmigo pero que no se dejara ir hasta que no me vaya yo antes. Así que me muevo un par de veces profundizando al máximo hasta que ya no aguanto más y me dejo ir, siento como el orgasmo invade todo mi ser, y justo ahí, justo detrás de mi viene él, gritando con fuerza mi nombre, dejándolo caer como un susurro de placer.

-Podría estar así toda la noche-dice con la cabeza escondida en mi cuello haciendo que se me ponga la piel de gallina.

-No me importaría-digo separándome lo justo para poder mirarle a los ojos y ambos sonreímos como dos locos enamorados.

-Eres preciosa, Kate-dice haciendo que me sonroje-doy gracias a la vida por ponerte en mi camino.

-En realidad, fuiste tú quien apareció en mi camino-digo sonriéndole.

-Touché-dice con una sonrisa.

-Te quiero Rick.

-Y yo a ti-dice besándome suavemente y siento como mi corazón se desborda por tanto amor, por un amor único, por un amor que apareció un día en mi vida poniéndola patas arriba, por un amor que durara para siempre.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Gracias a todos un día más por estar ahí. Espero que os haya gustado. Ya queda nada para el final, el jueves está a la vuelta de la esquina y esto llegara a su final. Espero que al final todo el dolor del camino haya merecido la pena.**

 **Gracias y hasta el jueves.**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	38. Capítulo 38

**Buenos días, aquí estamos con el último capítulo de este fic. Espero que el recorrido haya merecido la pena para llegar hasta aquí. Gracias a todos por estar ahí, por participar en esta historia conmigo. Gracias, gracias y gracias.**

 **Seguiremos encontrándonos en nuestro camino, nos une Castle y nuestra pareja favorita y mientras así siga aquí seguiré con vosotros.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 38**

POV RICK

CINCO MESES DESPUÉS

Vamos de camino a casa de los padres de Kate donde esta Kate desde esta mañana ya trabajando. Alexis va contenta porque va a poder disfrutar del día con los caballos y no para de sonreír.

Ya llevamos casi cinco meses viviendo los tres juntos en una casa que comprarnos en un pueblo cercano y por ahora todo es genial. Poder ver a Kate ayudar a Alexis con los deberes, verlas ver fotos de caballos o simplemente charlar hace que me sienta feliz.

Mañana es el cumpleaños de Alexis y hemos decido quedarnos a pasar el fin de semana en casa de los Beckett donde podrá disfrutar de todos los que la queremos y de lo que más le apasiona en la vida, los animales. Cuando llegamos a la entrada allí esta Johanna, Jim y los abuelos de Alexis esperándonos.

-Hola-digo abrazando a todos mientras Alexis hace lo mismo.

-¿Qué tal esta la cumpleañera?

-Muy bien.

-Ven estamos preparando una tarta para mañana, quiero que nos ayudes a elegir unas cosas-dice Vera y se la lleva junto a Johanna.

-¿Cómo va todo chico?

-Muy bien Jim. ¿Y por aquí?

-Mucho trabajo, necesitamos más mano de obra.

-Me ofrecería pero creo que no ayudaría mucho-digo haciéndoles reír a ambos-¿Y Kate?

-¿Dónde va a estar?-dice Jim con una sonrisa y yo asiento sin necesitar saber nada más.

Me acerco a las cuadras y no tengo que esperar mucho para verla. La veo enfrascado en limpiar a su caballo, a Bucéfalo y no puedo reprimir lo que siento.

-Kate…

-Oh, ya estás aquí-dice girándose con una sonrisa y siento como todo mi cuerpo tiembla.

-No sé si es el mejor momento, ni si quiera lo tenía pensado pero…

-¿Qué? Me estas asustando.

-Kate yo… ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?-digo de repente agachándome, hincando rodilla en el suelo y mirándola con miedo. Sin duda estaba muy sorprendida por lo que acababa de pasar, incluso yo lo estoy para nada tenía pensado hacer esto, bueno mentira si lo tenía pensado pero no en este momento y en este lugar. Pero verla así tan natural, tan ella, en un lugar tan importante para ella, para nosotros, no he podido evitarlo.

-Rick… ¿Qué significa esto?

-Pues creo que está muy claro. Te quiero Kate, quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo y aunque no sea el mejor momento, no lo sé, pero quiero casarme contigo, quiero ser tu marido y que tú seas mi mujer. ¿Qué me respondes?

-Que estas loco-dice con lágrimas en los ojos-pero que si-dice de repente y siento como me corazón empieza a latir con fuerza casi saliendo de golpe de mi pecho.

-¿Si?

-Si-dice sonriendo a la vez que lágrimas corren por su cara. Coloco el anillo con algo de suspense por culpa de mis nervios y me levanto para poder cerrar esta promesa de amor que nos acabábamos de hacer como dios manda, con un buen beso.

-Esto significa…que vamos a casarnos de verdad.

-Bueno si iba en serio si-dice aguantando una sonrisa en su cara y yo la vuelvo a besar sacando esa sonrisa suya.

-Te quiero.

-Y yo a ti-digo agarrándola de la mano sin poder dejar de ver el anillo que ahora esta en su dedo.

-¿Cuándo…cuando lo compraste?

-Lo compre en los Hampton, lo vi y sabía que algún día estaría hay donde tiene que estar-digo señalando su dedo.

-¿Lo tienes desde hace cinco meses?

-Si, no encontraba el momento. Pero ahora al verte así como siempre, algo tan natural, no he podido aguantarme más, me he dado cuenta de que el lugar y el momento daba igual, lo que importaba que era lo que más deseaba en esta vida, y que tu dijeras que si por supuesto-digo haciéndola reír.

-Anda vamos-dice tirando de nuestras manos unidas hacia la casa.

Cuando llegamos todos están en la puerta riéndose de algo. Se les veía felices, como una autentica familia que éramos aunque no fuera muy tradicional.

-Ya estamos aquí-digo sonriendo mientras miro a Kate.

-Ya era hora. Vamos a comer que estoy preparando el cumpleaños de la peque y tenemos muchas que… ¿Qué es eso?-dice de repente mirando fijamente la mano de Kate.

-¿Qué es qué?-dice Kate intentando ocultar una sonrisa.

-Katherine Beckett, no intentes jugar con tu madre-dice mirándonos aun con cara de asombro.

-Le he pedido matrimonio a su hija-digo de repente con una sonrisa pero enseguida busco la mirada de Joe y Vera, porque sé que para ellos este momento tiene que ser como mínimo raro. Pero veo una sonrisa en la cara de ambos y los veo mirarse con cara de cómplices.

-¿Os casáis?

-Bueno creo que me ha dicho que si ¿no?-digo mirando a Kate y ambos no podemos evitar sonreír. Enseguida todos están alrededor nuestra felicitándonos.

De repente miro a Kate y la veo un poco preocupada mirando a Alexis, pero enseguida esa mirada de preocupación desaparece cuando Alexis se acerca a ella y la abraza con una sonrisa.

-Ya era hora-dice de repente muy seria haciéndonos reír a todos-lleva semanas diciéndome que va a hacerlo y nunca lo hace-dice provocando que Kate me mirara.

-Sí, era mi cómplice-digo agarrando a Kate por la cintura atrayéndola hacia mí y acariciando la cabeza de mi pequeña. No podía ser más feliz.

-Venga, vamos todos dentro tenemos mucho que celebrar-dice Jim animándonos a todos a pasar.

Acabamos la cena y nos fuimos a la habitación dando el día por acabado aunque quería disfrutar de mi noche con Kate, quería disfrutar un poco más de este día tan importante, el día en que por fin Kate me había aceptado como su prometido, me iba a casar con Kate.

Me tumbo en la cama ya un poco cansado de esperar, está tardando más de lo normal y está empezando a preocuparme. Cojo mi móvil y miro si tengo algún mensaje de la editorial aunque solo sea para que pase el tiempo más rápido.

Al poco tiempo y cuando ya no sabía ni que hacer con el móvil, escucho como se abre la puerta entrando en la habitación por fin.

-Ya era hora, he estado a punto de llamar a la policía-digo soltando el móvil, pero cuando me giro y la miro veo que está descompuesta.

Enseguida me levanto y la abrazo, siento como tiembla contra mi cuerpo y siento sus lágrimas en mi cuello y siento miedo de que se haya arrepentido de casarse conmigo.

-Kate ¿Qué…?-pero al hablarle le agarro sus manos y siento que tiene algo aferrado con todas sus fuerzas. Cuando bajo la mirada me encuentro con ese objeto que tiene apretado con fuerza en la palma de su mano. Tiro de ella despacio hasta que se sienta en la cama y me siento a su lado-Kate dime algo…

-Lo siento…no lo sabía…yo…sé que no es el momento, que es muy pronto, que…lo siento.

-Kate…no tienes nada que sentir.

-Estoy embarazada…-dice mirándome con lágrimas en los ojos y yo con cuidado se las limpio y la miro con una sonrisa.

-Kate eso no es nada de lo que tengas que sentir.

-No es buen momento y…

-Primero en caso de que eso fuera verdad, no deberías pedirme perdón porque no has hecho nada malo, en todo caso yo también he tenido algo que ver ¿no?-digo sacando una pequeña risa de su boca que se juntaba con sus lágrimas-segundo, siempre se piensa que no es el momento pero tener un bebe es lo mejor que te pasa en la vida. Kate tener un bebe contigo es…es increíble. Vamos a lograrlo.

-¿Y Alexis? No quiero cagarla ahora que estamos bien, no…

-Alexis estará feliz cuando lo sepa. Pero lo más importante es lo que tú sientes.

-Tengo miedo. Todo está pasando muy rápido.

-Sí, tienes razón, pero todo va a salir bien.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

-Porque estamos juntos, y juntos nada puede salir mal-digo sonriéndole y sacando una sonrisa de su cara.

-Vamos a ser padres.

-Sí, vamos a ser padres. Vamos a ser uno más-digo besándola suavemente haciendo que sonría de nuevo.

-No puedo creérmelo. Hoy ha sido…

-Uno de los mejores días de mi vida-digo mirándola-no puedo pedir nada más-digo besándola suavemente en los labios.

Le quito el predipto de su mano, lo miro si poder creerme que vayamos a ser padres. Lo dejo a un lado y tiro de ella para que ambos quedemos tirados en la cama abrazados el uno al otro.

-¿Alguna vez pensaste que pasaría todo esto?-pregunta de repente.

-La verdad es que no. Mi vida ha cambiado demasiado en los últimos meses. Cambiaría algunas cosas, pero nada de lo que he vivido contigo. Eres increíble Kate y no sabes lo importante que ha sido para mí poder conocerte. Esta segunda etapa ha sido mucho mejor porque no he tenido que reprimirme, he podido ser yo, he podido dar todo por esta relación. No me arrepiento de nada, ni de un solo segundo de los que pase contigo. Es verdad que ojala algunas cosas no hubieran pasado pero…estoy feliz con haber llegado aquí, ha este momento.

-Yo también estoy feliz. Feliz por todo lo que me has dado, feliz por haberte encontrado en mí camino. Me has dado una familia…Alexis…ya es parte de mi vida. Os quiero mucho a los dos y todo te lo debo a ti.

-Te quiero Kate.

-Y yo a ti.

-Siempre.

-Siempre.

FIN

 **Gracias por llegar hasta aquí, sois los mejores. Nos seguimos encontrando por el camino. Recordad que tengo empezada una nueva historia para los que la quieran seguir, Amistad, sexo y ¿Amor? Y los que no nos encontraremos en futuras historias.**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


End file.
